Vida nueva
by Lupis OrSa
Summary: La hora había llegado, en unos minutos cambiaría su vida por completo. Mr. Satán, se preguntaba en su cabeza ¿Cómo reaccionara la gente ante esta situación? Con esa incertidumbre rondaba su cabeza, si estaba nervioso. Pero tenía que hacerlo, así no se sentirá tan culpable de tener que usurpar el título de "salvador" aquel chico misterioso era el gran salvador. [En progreso]
1. Chapter 1

**Vida nueva.**

¡Hola! Que tal aquí ando de nuevo. Espero estén bien. Si, sé que fue algo de tiempo en no actualizar, pero estoy aquí de nuevo, ya que me libere un poco de mis deberes de la universidad jeje n_nU pero bueno no quisiera aburrirlos jeje. Bueno más que nada… me permití ya a dejar un fic con capítulos… la verdad todavía no me animaba a esto. Pero quisiera dar este primer paso con este nuevo proyecto.

Mientras pensaba… ¿Qué pasaría si, Mr. Satán renunciara a ser el campeón de artes marciales? Bueno eso tendrán que descubrirlo en este fic, no quisiera adelantarme XD.

Disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía n_nU… error de dedazo XD. Se me olvidaba, solo una cosa más… lo que está en _**cursiva y en negrita**_ son _**RECUERDOS**_ ¡está bien! para no agobiarlos con tanto flash back ya saben ñwñ jajaja.

 **Los personajes y todo Dragon Ball no me pertenecen son del maestro Akira Toriyama. Escribo solo por hobby. Como me gustaría que Gohan me perteneciera XD jaja ok no.**

¡Disfruten!

 **Capítulo 1.**

Todo término… la tierra regreso a la normalidad sin enemigos a quien enfrentarse, quien perturbara esa paz de la tierra que muy poco duraba, había sido una batalla difícil para los guerreros z y en especial para Gohan.

En el Templo Sagrado, el cielo se oscureció por lo que los guerreros lograron reunir las esferas y así llamar al mágico dragón Shen Long para cumplir sus deseos.

El primer deseo consistía en revivir a todas aquellas personas que murieron a causa de Cell, Trunks por ser víctima del enemigo revive… en ese entonces Vegeta peleo contra Cell pero fue inútil con tal fuerza, siendo defendido por Gohan. Se sentía tan humillado el príncipe saiyajin de no poder estar al nivel de pelea, de no poder hacerle ningún rasguño a Cell… ¿Cómo un chiquillo era más fuerte que el mismo príncipe? ¿Cómo?

También esperaban a que Gokú reviviera, ya que fue quien sacrifico su vida para salvar el destino de la Tierra. Gokú se comunicó por medio de Kaiosama, y este se negó a regresar, ya no era necesario volver a la vida… ya que quería quedarse en el otro mundo a entrenar para volverse más fuerte ahora ese era su objetivo. Teniendo a Gohan en la tierra sabía perfectamente que lo supero en poder, que su propio hijo defendería su hogar.

Krillin decidió pedir el segundo deseo… consistía en desaparecer las bombas que los androides tienen en su interior de su cuerpo para que no corrieran riesgo de autodestruirse. Después de eso la androide le reprocho lo que había hecho, sintiéndose avergonzado ante la chica solo quería ayudarla, no obstante la androide sale volando de aquel lugar. En seguida el mágico dragón se despidió para enseguida desaparecer. El cielo retomo su color original, ese color azul que tranquilizaba a cualquiera con tan solo mirarlo.

-Es una lástima que tengas que volver a tu época Trunks –dijo el hombre bajito sin nariz.

-Así es Krillin, es hora de volver –ansioso por regresar a su época. Quería regresar lo antes posible para contarle a su madre todo lo que vivió mientras estaba en el pasado.

-Además tendrás que vencer a los androides y a Cell –dijo Ten Shin Han.

-Así regresara la paz en el futuro –dijo Yamcha muy animado.

-Si –sonriendo- derrotare a los androides y a Cell para cambiar el futuro.

-Entonces mañana nos vemos en Capsule Corp. para despedirte Trunks –Gohan reflejaba una gran alegría pero en el fondo estaba triste porque no volvería a ver a su padre- regresare a casa con mi madre ¡nos vemos! –se despidió para salir volando.

Todos observaron a un Gohan feliz, aunque deberán de afrontar lo que les deparo el destino… de nuevo Gokú sacrifico su vida para salvarlos y a toda la humanidad, dejo a amigos, dejo a un rival digno de él y una familia desamparada. Como reaccionaria su esposa Milk de que su esposo otra vez la dejo. Ella se tenía que hacer cargo de su hijo de nuevo otra vez. ¿Qué no le importaba su familia? ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza? ¿Qué era importante para Gokú?

Mientras tanto Mr Satán se encontraba junto con sus discípulos y compañía en el campo de batalla no se explicaban tal fenómeno que había ocurrido en aquel momento.

-¡Ese niño tiene que ser mi discípulo número uno! –dijo el hombre de peinado afro.

-¡QUE! Pero Mr. Satán… ese niño… –sin terminar la oración- ¿esta consiente de lo que dice maestro? –decía el hombre de cabello rubio quien era su discípulo.

-¡Por supuesto! Ese niño tiene potencial y es más fuerte que ustedes dos –señala al hombre rubio delgado y después al otro hombre calvo y corpulento- me decepcionan –pensó- _"y es más fuerte que yo, a quien engaño… no merezco ser el héroe de esta historia, pero…"_.

-Pero maestro Mr. Satán ese niño es un… –dijo el hombre calvo.

-Lo se… ¡NO TIENES QUE REPETIRLO! –Pensó- _"si se llegaran a enterar… mi reputación estará por los suelos, nadie me querrá ver ni en pintura y ni siquiera mi hija… acabaría con mi carrera del campeón del mundo… será mejor terminar con esto de una buena vez"_.

-Gran Mr. Satán… usted no… tendrá pensado… –el narrador del torneo de Cell hablo, conocía al campeón del mundo desde hace mucho tiempo, Mr. Satán estaba sumergido en sus pensamiento con una mirada seria- usted no tendrá planeado decir que… –interrumpido.

-¡Y SI LO HAGO QUE! –Colocando sus manos en la cintura, dejando a los presentes sorprendidos por tal acción del campeón- además ese niño es el gran salvador de la Tierra, no ¡YO! –sentencio.

-¿Sería capaz de hacer tal barbaridad gran Mr. Satán? –Dijo la mujer de cabello naranja con algo de miedo- es mejor que usted diga que es el salvador.

Después de esa pregunta de parte de la mujer, Mr. Satán dudo, debatía internamente con su mente, pero si era por el bienestar de él y de su hija tendría que hacerlo, no tendría otra alternativa.

-Qué debo hacer Miguel… –dijo en un susurro, apretando fuertemente sus puños.

 **-o-**

-Gokú… – llorando.

-Mamá… mi papá se sacrificó para salvarnos… si yo... –deteniendo sus palabras en seco.

-¿Si yo?, que Gohan… –secando sus lágrimas para mirar fijamente a su hijo.

-Si yo… -agachando la cabeza.

-Hija no seas dura con mi nieto, el… –dijo Ox Satán.

-¡Termina Gohan!, si yo ¿qué? –en tono molesto para que su hijo hablara.

-¡SI YO HUBIERA ACABADO EN ESE INSTANTE CON CELL, YO ERA EL ÚNICO QUE PODÍA EXTERMINAR A ESE GUSANO Y NO LO HICE! ¡YO FUI EL CULPABLE DE QUE MI PAPÁ ESTE MUERTO! –Llora- ¡SI YO LE HUBIERA HECHO CASO A PAPÁ EL ESTARÍA AQUÍ CON NOSOTROS, YO ESTABA CEGADO… QUERÍA JUGAR CON CELL, QUERÍA QUE SUFRIERA POR TODO LO QUE HABÍA HECHO CON TODA ESA GENTE! –Golpeando la pared- ¡PERO LAS COSAS SE ME SALIERON DE CONTROL! ¡ME CONFIÉ! –Se sentía tan impotente, no podía mirar a su madre a los ojos, estaba decepcionado consigo mismo, se estaba culpando por la muerte de su padre- discúlpame mamá… yo...

-Gohan… –abrazando al pelinegro- se cómo te sientes y te comprendo, sé que trataste de hacer todo lo posible… pero si el destino y Gokú lo quiso así, así será. No quiero que te culpes Gohan.

-Pero mamá… Sí yo le hubiera hecho caso a papá...

-Nada de peros jovencito –sonriendo- si Gokú tenía planeado dejar en tus manos el destino de la tierra fue por alguna razón... además ese hombre no tiene remedio solo piensa en comida, en peleas, en entrenamiento y quererse volver más fuerte, no piensa en su familia, ni siquiera trae dinero a la casa… sé que no es un buen padre ni un buen esposo como lo esperabas, pero tiene su defecto –suspira- No sé cómo es que me llegue a casar con él, pero aun así lo quiero tanto –colocando ambas manos en el rostro apareciendo estrellas en los ojos- además… –seria- además te vas a poner al corriente con tus estudios, ¡ya te has atrasado bastante! –Sentencio- ¡Entendido!

–Gohan asintió- Si no te preocupes por eso mamá.

-Jajaja –Ríe Ox Satán- siempre tan estricta con mi nieto hija.

 **-o-**

-Hija podemos hablar –sentándose al lado.

-Si papá, que sucede…

-Videl, yo –respirando hondo- lo que sucedió hoy…

-Es cierto –reclamo enojada- ¿Qué te paso en la plataforma? –cruzo los brazos.

-Me resba... -deteniendo sus palabras- justo de eso quiero hablar –volteo a ver a su hija- yo no derrote a Cell ni siquiera estuve a su nivel de pelea… no comprendo cómo es que existen sujetos así, no soy fuerte como esos participantes que se presentaron a la pelea, el niño fue quien nos salvó de la desgracia y debemos estar agradecidos por ello… yo no merezco el título de "salvador del mundo" –Videl lo miraba sorprendida, por primera vez en su vida el gran Mr. Satán era sincero con sus palabras, desde la muerte de la madre de Videl siempre mentía, sabía perfectamente quien era su padre, quien era aquel hombre que solo se la pasaba entrenando y solo quería fama, gloria, siempre fanfarroneando "son trucos"- Videl, solo quiero que estés orgullosa de mí, de la nueva persona que quiero ser, porque quiero hacer las cosas bien.

-Entiendo papá –abrazando a su padre- que importa quienes son aquellos sujetos, esta situación es muy extraña, pero papá… tú siempre serás mi salvador, gracias por ser honesto conmigo.

-Gracias por entender hija –correspondiendo el abrazo de Videl, en verdad la actitud de su hija lo tomo por sorpresa, no era así, nunca mostraba sus sentimientos ante nadie ni ante su padre desde que falleció su madre, Videl tenía un carácter fuerte - daré una conferencia de prensa y después de eso vamos a ver nuestro nuevo hogar, que te parece –sonríe.

-¡Un nuevo hogar! –Saltando de la alegría- ¿estás hablando en serio?

-Claro que estoy hablando en serio, por quien me tomas jovencita –cruzando los brazos y ríe.

La hora había llegado, en unos minutos cambiaría su vida por completo. Mr. Satán, se preguntaba en su cabeza ¿Cómo reaccionara la gente ante esta situación? Con esa incertidumbre rondaba su cabeza, si estaba nervioso. Pero tenía que hacerlo, así no se sentirá tan culpable de tener que usurpar el título de "salvador" aquel chico misterioso era el gran salvador, y así su alma estaría libre de culpa.

-Es la hora de la verdad –suspira el hombre de cabello afro.

-Papá…

-¿Que pasa Videl? –inquieto por querer saber lo que su hija le diría.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? –bajando la mira.

-Por supuesto que si Videl ya lo habíamos hablado solo estoy nervioso, eso es todo –tomando la mano de la pelinegra- te pareces mucho a tu madre, tan insegura en las decisiones que tomare –sonriendo- seré breve, no tardo –bajando del auto.

Videl observa a su padre mezclarse entre la multitud –Papá… –dijo en susurro.

 _ **-Además quisiera pasar más tiempo contigo, me imagino que te sentías sola después de todo este tiempo.**_

 _ **-Si –mirando a su padre- prométeme que cumplirás tu promesa.**_

 _ **-Te lo prometo…**_

-¡Buenas noches a todos! –Hablando con seguridad frente a todos los periodistas- El motivo por el cual no asistí a tal celebración es porque no me lo merezco… mande a llamarlos a esta conferencia de prensa para que sepan la verdad.

-¿De qué verdad está hablando Mr. Satán? –pregunta un reportero.

-¡Usted es el salvador! –dijo una reportera antes de que respondiera la pregunta el hombre de cabello afro.

-Nos está jugando una broma gran Mr. Satán –ríe a carcajada el otro reportero.

-Están equivocados -hubo un gran silencio- el verdadero salvador fue aquel niño misterioso que estaba peleando contra Cell, donde quiera que este le debemos agradecer por lo que hizo… yo no estuve a su nivel, no soy el peleador que ustedes esperaban de mi… por eso les hablo con honestidad. Si soy fuerte pero no a tal nivel como aquellos sujetos… espero entiendan mis motivos porque no quiero cargar en mi conciencia con esto, no quisiera mentir nunca más… no quisiera ser esa clase de persona que se quede callada para no decir las cosas como tal… no quisiera ser esa clase de persona que se queda con la gloria, usurpando el lugar que no merezco; así que me retiro para siempre de ser peleador de artes marciales –levantándose de la silla, se sentía más seguro de lo que había hecho, estaba seguro que su vida sería otra, tenía que empezar una nueva vida al lado de su hija Videl. Todos habían quedado sorprendidos por las palabras del ahora excampeón del mundo. Aun así respetarían a ese hombre por ser honesto y verían a Mr. Satán como otra persona.

Al siguiente día en la capital del oeste, Capsule Corp.

-Es hora de marcharme –dijo Trunks del futuro.

-Mucha suerte Trunks.

-Gracias Gohan.

-Te voy a extraña Trunks –abrazando a su hijo del futuro.

-Pero que estás diciendo Bulma, tienes a tu propio hijo –dijo krillin.

-Lo sé –deshaciendo el abrazo- tardara en crecer, ¡miren que apuesto se pondrá al igual que su padre Vegeta!

-¡Eh! –Sonrojándose- bueno… cuando termine con los androides y Cell, vendré a visitarlos –volteo a ver a su padre quien estaba recargado en un árbol, haciendo una señal de despedida hacia su hijo, Trunks respondió a la despedida al igual que su padre- adiós a todos.

-Adiós –dijeron al chico.

La máquina del tiempo fue elevándose hasta elevarse para desaparecer por completo. Trunks regresaría a su época en la que pertenecía para contarle todo a su madre, sobre todo la poca convivencia que tuvo con Vegeta.

Gohan siente en el hombro derecho una mano -Papá –volteando a ver al cielo.

-¿Que dijiste Gohan? –dijo Krillin.

-No nada, olvídalo Krillin –colocando su mano en la nuca.

-Pasemos a dentro a comer algunos bocadillos –tomando a su yerno del brazo- que les parece -dijo la señora Brief.

-¡Que! ¡Es-Espere! –dijo el príncipe saiyajin.

-Anda Vegeta no seas tímido –sonríe la científica.

Transcurrió el día y el sol ya se ocultaba en Capital del oeste.

-¡Ay! Ya es tarde, tengo que irme, adiós –sale volando el pelinegro.

-¡Regresa pronto! –grita la sr. Bierf.

-Es verdad –grita en señal de despedida- ¡adiós Gohan! –Mirando su reloj de mano- ha de estar preocupada Milk. ¿Se habrá enterado de la conferencia de prensa de Mr, Satán?

-No lo creo –dijo el príncipe saiyajin.

-Vegeta –dijo Bulma.

-No creo que la esposa de Kakarotto y hasta el mismo mocoso lo vieran.

-Odio admitirlo, pero tiene razón Vegeta, Bulma –pensativo.

-Pero Krillin –sorprendida.

-Admite que tengo razón mujer, quien vería esa estúpida conferencia que dio ese insecto. Yo me largo, prefiero entrenar que estar aquí perdiendo mi tiempo –saliendo de la sala para ir a entrenar.

-¡JURO QUE LE QUITARE ESA ESTÚPIDA CÁMARA DE GRAVEDAD A ESE HOMBRE! –dijo la científica.

-Ese idiota se la pasa entrenando y así te paga –cruzo los brazos.

-¡Si claro! Yamcha estas insinuando que hubieras sido mejor que Vegeta, déjame refrescarte la memoria ¿Qué te parece? –retando a su amigo Yamcha.

-Contigo no se puede hablar Bulma –con una gota de sudor en la frente.

-Con la edad se vuelve más gruñona o se le pega el mal humor de Vegeta –dijo Oulong.

-¡QUE DIJISTE! –pegándole en la cabeza a su amigo Oulong.

 **-o-**

-Ahora si estoy en problemas… –volando por los cielos- no me queda de otra que tener una vida normal como cualquier persona –sentencio Gohan.

Gohan se conocía perfectamente, él no es como su padre o Vegeta… simplemente no le gustaban las peleas, no tenía esa naturaleza que los saiyajin tienen… sino como la de un humano pacifico. Tenía que admitirlo no era igual que su padre. Aunque sí... no le gustaba la injusticia.

Después de un tiempo Krillin intentaba convencer a la androide dieciocho que fuera con él a Kame House ahí no le faltaría nada, tendría un techo en donde dormir, comida.

-¡Ya me fastidiaste, déjame en paz! Se defenderme y me las arreglare como pueda –irritada.

-No mal interpretes las cosas, ya te lo explique número dieciocho… –mostrando un pequeño sonrojo- bueno si cambias de opinión, estaré en Kame House…

-¡Estás loco gusano! Como voy a vivir contigo –mirándole feo- ¡ni loca! –siguiendo su camino.

-Pues ni modos lo intente –suspira.

Milk solo se dedicaba al cuidado de sus dos hijos; vivió una vida tranquila sin preocupaciones, aunque le falto el apoyo de su esposo. A su primer hijo le exigía más que al segundo. Milk quería que Gohan fuera un gran investigador, pero ese sueño fue frustrado, Gohan quería dedicarse a otra cosa menos ser un gran investigador como lo quería su madre, tenía que escoger por sí mismo, tenía que decidir su propio camino, nadie más. Milk tenía que aceptar lo que su hijo quisiera estudiar.

Mientras que Bulma se dedicaba a la empresa de Capsule Corp. siendo una gran genio al igual que su padre, bueno aparte de dedicarle tiempo a su familia también.

La Tierra vivió en tranquilidad por un largo tiempo. Pasaron algunos años…

 **Continuará…**

Pues como vieron la decisión de Mr. Satán y Gohan ya está tomada, no fue mi intensión dejarlos en suspenso. Así que espero sea del agrado este primer capítulo, sé que no estuvo interesante U_U más bien, más que tranquilo n_n pero así las circunstancias se dieron.

Estaría muy agradecida por permitirse a tomar un poco de su tiempo en leer mi humilde fic y dejar reviews, no los forzare aunque eso me animaría mucho. En caso de que no les agrado pues gracias por leer n_n.

Espero sus "comentarios" :D díganme que les pareció este primer capítulo ._., háganmelo saber por favor, cualquier queja, sugerencias, críticas etc. son bienvenidas ¡en serio! Para ver que mejoro :D.

Saludos, nos vemos hasta la próxima, adiós ^_^)/


	2. Chapter 2

**Vida nueva**

 _ **Cursiva y en negrita**_ son _**RECUERDOS**_.

 **Los personajes y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen son del maestro Akira Toriyama.**

 **Solo escribo por hobby n_n.**

¡Disfruten!

 **Capítulo 2.**

Los años transcurrieron y todo seguía igual. Ya casi era de noche en la capital del oeste, las luces de las casas se prendían poco a poco mientras se ocultaba el sol. Era momento de convivir con la familia después de un día de trabajo para mucha gente.

-Me alegra que vinieran, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos Milk –dijo la peli azul feliz.

-Sí opino lo mismo Bulma, convencí a Gohan que nos acompañara.

-Me imagine Milk –observo de reojo a los tres chicos que estaban sentados platicando cómodamente- no pensabas venir sola con Goten ¿verdad?

-Así es...

-" _Ésta no es la Milk que conozco, esa mirada es apagada… que habrá pasado en este tiempo"_ –pensó la peli azul _._

 **-o-**

-Oye hermano por que no hacemos una fiesta en tu nuevo departamento –dijo Goten.

-Además es grande –apoyo Trunks.

-Sí, gracias a Bulma.

-Yo no acostumbro a esas cosas como ustedes y lo saben perfectamente, ustedes dos solo se la pasan de fiesta en fiesta.

-Que aguafiestas eres Gohan, siempre tan aburrido, nunca te has divertido ni con una chica –dijo el menor de los Son- ¿al menos sabes que es diversión? –burlándose de su hermano.

-¡Oye! –Gohan se sintió ofendido- _"Si admito que no me gusta la diversión que ellos llevan, no sé cómo no se cansan de la misma rutina, que le haremos los tiempos cambian. Todas las que me han presentado esos dos no son de mi tipo"_.

-Y me alegro de que Gohan no sea así –acercándose a los tres- deberían seguir su ejemplo -dijo Bulma.

-Es verdad –dijo Milk mirando a su hijo menor.

-Mejor ya vámonos Trunks, se nos hace tarde –dijo Goten- no me esperes mamá.

-Eh… si, vámonos –siguiendo a su amigo pelinegro, despidiéndose a lo lejos- adiós señora Milk, nos vemos mamá.

-La juventud –dijeron ambas mujeres.

-A veces no entiendo a mi hermano… –narra Gohan- desde hace mucho Goten cambio, no sé si sea por rencor… si mi padre estuviera aquí…

-Yo pensé que lo habías superado hijo.

-Bueno mamá… es que…

-Tu no tuviste la culpa Gohan –dijo la científica para animar al pelinegro- tenía que pasar esto de alguna forma.

-Animó Gohan –acercándose a la plática Yamcha- velo por el lado positivo… Gokú decidió quedarse en el otro mundo a entrenar para volverse más fuerte y tal vez nos dé una gran sorpresa algún día ¿no lo crees? –sonriendo.

-Tal vez tengas razón Yamcha -sonríe nostálgico.

-Y cuéntame cómo te fue en la entrevista de trabajo –comento la peli azul para cambiar el tema de conversación- es una lástima que no te quedaras en Capsule Corp. más tiempo, sino fuera por los malos entendidos con Goten.

-¡Ah! –Mirando a Bulma nervioso- bueno… de hecho es mañana –colocando una mano en la nuca.

-¿Se puede saber en dónde? –pregunta Krillin.

-En Orange Star City.

-No es la ciudad que le cambiarían por el nombre de Satán cit…

-Shhii… –tapándole la boca a su amigo- cállate Yamcha… –dijo Krillin.

-¡Eh! –ríe Gohan por el comportamiento de los dos hombres.

-Que es gracioso Gohan –reclama Krillin.

-No es nada, solo que… –ríe- no tienen que ocultar nada, se lo que paso con Mr. Satán aquel día.

-¿Saber qué? ¡Gohan explícate! –Ordena Milk- ¡Habla ahora mismo! –Cruza los brazos- ¿Qué tiene que ver otra vez ese hombre llamado Mr. Satán de nuevo en nuestras vidas?

-Entonces te enteraste, ¿No es así muchacho? –dijo el maestro Roshi tranquilamente.

-Así es maestro. Ese día el señor Satán dio una conferencia de prensa –miraba a su madre- dijo… que él no había derrotado a Cell, sino yo, a mi es a quien tenían que agradecer por haber salvado a la Tierra, por eso no me quise arriesgarme más. Decidí ya no entrenar ni tampoco convertirme en super saiyajin para no poner en riesgo mi identidad además de que yo no tengo esa naturaleza de saiyajin como mi padre. No me gusta estar en los reflectores ni siquiera me interesa la fama y la gloria, ni siquiera me interesa el dinero… solo quiero ser una persona normal y corriente como cualquier persona –haciendo una pausa y suspira- y si, trabajare en Orange Star City donde le iban a cambiar el nombre por Satán City.

-Vaya que sorpresa – dicen ambos hombres.

-Eso habla muy buen de ti Gohan –admite Bulma.

-Así es, lo hiciste por mí… Gohan.

-Así es mamá –sonriendo- no quería preocuparte.

-Eso explica todo –declaro ante su hijo- y bueno ¿cómo se llama la empresa?

-Es una Editorial mamá… se llama Editorial Possibility.

-Nunca había escuchado algo así –la científica coloca una mano en su barbilla.

-Es una empresa que se dedica a la publicación y distribución de escritos –explica Gohan.

-Vaya suena interesante –Dijo Milk- no pensabas decirme jovencito.

-Jajaja claro que sí, solo quería hacerlo en el momento indicado –avergonzado.

 **-o-**

-Ya quita esa cara Goten, ¿no querías divertirte?

-Como si fuera tan sencillo no Trunks. Me alegra que mi hermano sabelotodo ya no esté en Capsule Corp.

-Ya no vivas en la sombra de Gohan, se tú mismo… siempre te la pasaste compitiendo con tu hermano dentro y fuera de la empresa –dando un sorbo a su vaso- te recomiendo que hables con Gohan lo antes posible… antes de que quieras separar a tu familia.

-¡Estás loco, ni ganas me faltan para hablar con él! ¡Nunca hubo una familia!…tú quién eres para decirme qué hacer y qué no hacer, Trunks.

-No te pongas a la defensiva, solo reflexiona lo que causaste. No sé qué fue lo que cambio en ti hace tiempo, que te comportas así con Gohan. Soy la única persona que te da consejos, soy tu mejor amigo –miro a su amigo de reojo. Goten no dijo nada ante las palabras de su mejor amigo.

 _ **-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Pregunta Trunks, al ver a su amigo de la infancia que estaba destruyendo unos prototipos- mi madre se pondrá furiosa ¡son los prototipos que Gohan tiene planeado darle a mi madre hoy mismo!**_

 _ **-¡No le tengo miedo a mi querido hermano! –riendo.**_

 _ **-Pero Goten…**_

 _ **-¡¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?! –entra Gohan a la oficina, observa los prototipos tirados en el suelo, tanto trabajo que le había costado en volverlos a construir por que no era la única ocasión que le había pasado esto- Go-Goten.**_

 _ **-Se acabó hermano.**_

 _ **-¡De que estás hablando Goten! –sin entender de lo que estaba hablando su hermano menor.**_

 _ **-¡Estoy harto hermano! ¡Siempre queriendo ser el mejor, eres el señor perfección!**_

 _ **-Trunks –dijo Gohan serio.**_

 _ **-Si dime Gohan –preocupado por los dos Son, temía que pasara lo inevitable.**_

 _ **-Podrías dejarnos solos, por favor –masajeando su sien.**_

 _ **-Si como digas Gohan –saliendo de la oficina.**_

 _ **-Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, tú no eres mi padre ¡entendiste!**_

–" _ **Entiendo su comportamiento". Goten… si tienes algo que decirme porque no me lo dices en la cara, no te lo guardes. ¿Es por nuestro padre? –Observo a su hermano menor- sabes perfectamente que hice todo lo posible para mantener a nuestro padre con vida… si yo no hubiera actuado así el estaría con nosotros, y no te culpo, solo tienes ese rencor conmigo… te he protegido y cuidado desde que naciste, estuve al pendiente de ti cuando te enfermabas, tuve que ser el hombre de la casa para ayudarle a mamá cuando más lo necesitaba –interrumpido por Goten.**_

 _ **-¡Ya, está bien! -Goten ya no podía más, tenía que sacar todo lo que sentía en ese momento- si estoy celoso de ti hermano, tuviste a un padre y yo no, mi madre te exigió más que a mí, todo lo que me contaban acerca de mi padre… –pausa un momento quería continuar pero algo le detenía- tú no sabes cómo me siento por dentro, ese vacío nadie lo reemplazara ¡nadie!**_

 _ **-Estas equivocado… sé cómo se siente al no tener un padre por muchos años-agachando la mirada- No te reclamare nada, estás en tu derecho; por otra parte… no pienses que mi madre tiene preferencia hacia mí, nuestra madre se ablando contigo… quería lo mejor para ti, por eso te dio más libertad para que hicieras lo que se te pegara la gana y quieras o no se preocupa por ti, aunque no lo veas de esa forma.**_

 _ **-Pero que paso aquí –entra Bulma, viendo los prototipos rotos en el suelo.**_

 _ **-Bulma yo… –dijo Goten.**_

 _ **-Renuncio Bulma –dijo Gohan, mirando a su hermano menor- creo que será lo mejor –sale de la oficina.**_

 _ **-Pero Gohan… espera –preocupada por el primer hijo de Gokú.**_

 _ **-Yo me voy... con permiso Bulma.**_

 _ **-Espera un momento Goten –ordeno Bulma enojada.**_

 _ **-Ya vamos de nuevo –Pone los ojos en blanco.**_

 _ **-No soy la persona indicada para hablar de esto, pero… ¿Porque haces esto Goten?**_

 _ **-Porque quiero Bulma y punto.**_

 _ **-Está bien, como tú quieras… solo una cosa más –mirando al mejor amigo de su hijo.**_

 _ **-¿Cuál?**_

 _ **-No separes a tu familia… –sale de la oficina.**_

 _ **-Familia…**_

-Lo que cause… –apretando su puño.

Era otro día más en Orange Star City las actividades en cierta ciudad empezaban, la gente comenzaban a llegar a sus respectivos destinos para empezar el día con las mismas rutinas del diario. Gohan se presentaría a su entrevista de trabajo en la Editorial Possibility, se sentía ansioso por conocer con quien trabajaría, claro si era aceptado; si era así empezaría una nueva etapa en su vida laboral.

-En un momento lo atenderán joven Son –dijo la secretaria.

-Mu-Muchas gracias señorita, disculpe… –sintiéndose incómodo en querer preguntar.

-Si diga –sonríe.

-Vera… días atrás pedí información, pero no me lo quisieron dar –avergonzado.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento joven Son –curiosa- pero… ¿Quién lo atendió?

-Shapner Asa, señorita… pero en realidad quisiera saber algo más de los dueños… si se puede.

-Ya veo, tenga cuidado con el joven Asa… cuando se trata de contratar a gente nueva ni siquiera duran la semana. No se preocupe el señor Mark Satán y su hija Videl Satán son buenas personas.

Así es, ese es el verdadero nombre de Satán… Mark. Era muy joven cuando todo empezó… pertenecía a una familia de escasos recursos, asistía a la preparatoria Oragen Star City pero todo se la hacía aburrido, nunca ponía atención en sus clases a consecuencia de eso trataba de sacar excelentes notas, a lo único que era hábil y su única motivación eran las artes marciales. Así que por medio de la preparatoria recibió apoyo y su carrera de luchador de artes marciales comenzó. Decidió crear un nombre ya que no quería utilizar el nombre de Mark, creía que no era relevante, por días estuvo ideando varios para empezar desde abajo quería ser reconocido como el mejor peleador de artes marciales en toda la historia, claro después de Son Gokú. Sabía con exactitud que aquel hombre llamado Son Gokú era conocido entre la gente. Pero después de varios torneos no participaba, Mark estaba ganando terreno. Pronto olvidaron a ese hombre llamado Son Gokú que los salvo del malvado Piccolo Daimakú.

-¿Cómo dice? –Sorprendido- Mark quiere decir Mr. Satán…

-Así es, ese nombre era el que utilizaba anteriormente. Diríamos que es su nombre de luchador de artes marciales. Al señor Mark lo respeto mucho fue honesto y en verdad estamos en deuda con ese niño misterioso sea donde quiera que esté. En un momento lo atenderán –saliendo de la oficina.

-Si gracias –piensa- _"En donde me vine a meter"_ –levantándose de la silla- será mejor que… -Escuchando a su espalda que entraban dos personas a la oficina, el pelinegro se quedó petrificado.

-Buenos días Son Gohan –saludan ambos Satán.

-Bu-Buenos di-dias – Escuchando una voz masculina y la otra voz era de mujer, Gohan respondió al saludo, sin duda esa voz era irreconocible como podía olvidar esa voz tan peculiar en él excampeón.

Justo enfrente de Gohan se encontraba el dueño de la editorial. Se imaginaba a un "Mr. Satán" cambiado pero no, era el mismo como lo conoció en aquel entonces con ese peinado afro que lo caracterizaba.

-Veamos –leyendo unas hojas que tenía entre sus manos.

- _"vaya, no ha cambiado el señor Satán sigue igual como cuando lo conocí hace años"_ –luego mira a la hija de Satán- _"ella debe de ser su hija, Videl Satán"_.

- _"Él es Son Gohan"_ –mirando al pelinegro con intriga.

-¡CAPSULE CORP.! –Sorprendido- he escuchado de esa corporación –mirando al pelinegro- ¿Por qué dejaste de trabajar ahí muchacho?

-Bueno… es algo complicado… deje de trabajar ahí por cuestiones familiares, en verdad quisiera aprender algo nuevo, estoy seguro que no los decepcionare señor.

Tanto a Satán como a Videl les agradaba ese entusiasmo y confianza que transmitía Gohan. Entonces Satán decidió hablar por sí mismo sin consultar antes con su hija.

-Bienvenido muchacho… estas contratado –sonríe.

-Es-Está hablando en-enserio se-señor –estaba atónico con tal respuesta del excampeón del mundo ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces.

Sin más remedio por parte de su padre decidió hablar Videl –preséntate mañana se puntual, entendido – mirando al pelinegro con una expresión de enojo, para luego regalarle una sonrisa. Satán no se perdió ese pequeño detalle de parte de su hija, ella no era así... no con los anteriores.

-Sí, mu-muchas gracias –agradeciendo con una reverencia a ambos Satán- con su permiso, hasta mañana.

-Respondieron al pelinegro –propio, hasta mañana –esperaron hasta que el pelinegro saliera de la oficina.

-Vaya papá… que rápido fuiste al contratarlo –mirando por la ventana algo molesta- no lo consultaste conmigo ¿Qué pasa contigo? –cruza los brazos.

-No te enojes hija, solo que ese muchacho tiene algo… me da esa impresión, pero no me negaras que también estabas de acuerdo –miro pícaro a su hija.

-No te lo negare papá –sin mirar a su padre- tal vez tengas razón.

-Recuerda que mañana ya tomas el cargo de la editorial, serás la jefa de ahora en adelante.

-Lo se papá… con todo esto –mirando a Satán- ¿Cómo lidiare con Sahpner?

-Sé que te las arreglaras tú sola… no necesitas de mí.

-¿Qué? –abriendo muy grande sus ojos. Esas palabras le sorprendieron a la pelinegra, como su propio padre le estaba dejando ese inconveniente en sus manos, tenía que encargarse de ese problema llamado Shapner Asa ella sola.

-Sé que podrás con ese problema llamado Shapner.

-Eso es trampa padre. ¡Me dejas a cargo, y te vas para que yo lidie con Asa!

-¿Trampa? –Dice tranquilamente- yo he pasado por mucho más que tu hija. Así que tienes que tratar de lidiar con problemas como estos, conociéndote… no te darás por vencida o ¿me equivoco?

Videl se quedó cayada, ya no quería alegarle más. Tenía razón su padre. De alguna u otra forma tenía que pasar por esa situación, tenía que tomárselo como un reto.

 **-o-**

-Tomando el teléfono- ¿Eres tu Gohan?

-Hola mamá –del otro lado de la línea- llamo porque me contrataron en la editorial, quería que fueras la primera en enterarte.

-Es enserio ¡Felicidades! - Emocionada- ¿Cuándo empiezas?

-Mañana empiezo.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Gohan –Goten escuchaba la conversación que tenía su madre por teléfono- eso es bueno.

-¡MAMÁ! –Grita desde la puerta- ¡No me esperes! –azotando la puerta.

-Espera Goten…

-Goten ¿otra ves? –pregunta Gohan.

-Si… así es Gohan… ya no sé qué hacer con tu hermano –dijo sin ánimos.

-No te preocupes mamá… intentare hablar con él.

-Gracias, sé que tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti, intenten no llegar a los golpes… son hermanos. Ese niño necesita entender. Y no hace el mínimo esfuerzo.

-Te lo prometo –suspira.

-Y ese suspiro.

-No es nada mamá –lamentándose así mismo por esa reacción.

-Como que no es nada. Vamos Gohan –animando a su hijo- conozco ese suspiro ¿tiene que ver con una chica?

Gohan no sabía cómo contestar esa respuesta ante su madre –bueno… es la dueña de la editorial –sonrojado, gracias por kami-sama que su madre no lo viera así.

-Vamos cuéntame –animando a su hijo mayor.

-¡Eh! –sorprendido.

 **-o-**

-¿Qué tal? –pregunta la rubia.

-¿Qué?

-Sabes a que me refiero, a mí no se me escapa nada Videl –con mirada picara- ¿al menos es lindo?

-¿Cómo sabes que es ÉL? –cruza los brazos.

-Ya sabes… –preguntando de nuevo- ¿Es lindo?

-Si es lindo ¡contenta! ¿Qué más quieres saber? Su dirección, cuántos años tiene, etc. etc. –desviando la mirada hacia alguna parte de la oficina.

-Si no me evadieras de esa forma, estoy segura que te enamoraste de ese chico… ¿Cómo se llama?

-¡Qué cosas dices Iresa! ¡Claro que no me enamore! –Con un pequeño sonrojo- se llama Son Gohan.

-Por favor Videl ¡admítelo! es amor a primera vista, no lo niegues. Si te vieras en el espejo, te reprocharías por ese sonrojo que traes –sonríe- además estas libre, claro que Shapner está detrás de ti hasta que le digas que aceptas…

-Estas equivocada de que me enamore, yo no necesito a nadie en mi vida –hace una pausa- lo sé, sabes… a Shapner solo lo quiero como un hermano, no como a alguien importante en mi vida.

-Pues entonces dile que no lo quieres, además el comportamiento de Shapner ya no es el mismo –sentencio Iresa.

-Así es – Videl frunce el ceño.

 **-o-**

-Es que… bueno…

-Que no te de pena, ¿No confías en mí?

-No es eso mamá… es extraño platicar de esto temas...

-Conmigo –Dijo enojada la esposa de Gokú.

-No quise… ofenderte mamá –derrotado tenía que contarle- es la hija de Mr. Satán.

-¿Mr. Satán? –Sorprendida- ¡Es en serio Gohan!

-Así es…

-Grita al otro lado de la línea- ¡mi Gohan está enamorado!

-¡Mamá no digas eso! Como se te ocurren esas cosas –Piensa- _"acaso es a lo que llaman amor"_

-No me subestimes jovencito, yo sé lo que digo. Te falta mucho por vivir –ríe.

-No cambias mamá –rascándose la mejilla de vergüenza.

 **Continuará…**

Al menos no tarde en actualizar jeje n_nU.

Prometido es deuda… gracias por apoyar este fic **JoltGamer** :D y querer saber más jeje, me alegraste con tu review. Así que prometo actualizar pronto el otro capítulo. También gracias a aquellos que se tomaron un tiempo y de dejar sus fav y follow ^_^… en especial como **LDGV** :o que me tomo por sorpresa ^w^ mi autor favorito, desde hace tiempo que leo sus fic, no sé qué más decir jeje ^_^U pero me encanta como escribe.

Bueno regresando con el fic, ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? Sé que voy algo lenta y sin emoción a la historia U_U solo ténganme paciencia. Si invente apellido(s) 7u7 así lo quise escribir ñwñ y también con los otros personajes que faltan en aparecer en la historia y un personaje creado por mí… opps! Se me zafo, bueno de por si se tenían que enterar XD conforme avanzo la historia. No me maten jaja XD.

En cuestión a Goten… tuve la penosa necesidad de cambiarle un poco el carácter, en vez de que sea noble e inocente al igual que su padre y hermano, pues ya vieron lo poco que ha pasado con el u este asunto entre Gohan y Goten aún no termina. Pero no se preocupen por Goten ñwñ no será amargado por toda su vida jajaja XD.

Espero les haya gustado el segundo capítulo de mi humilde fic, cualquier cosa háganmelo saber para ver que mejoro algo y cambiarle por ahí algo… está bien :D. Espero sus reviews me harían feliz jeje n_n.

Saludos. Hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vida nueva.**

 **Los personajes y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen son del maestro Akira Toriyama.**

 **Solo escribo por hobby n_n.**

¡Disfruten!

 **Capítulo 3.**

-Todo está en tus manos hija… sé que podrás sacar más adelante la editorial de lo que ya está hasta ahora.

-¿No confías en mi padre?

-Claro que si confío en ti ¿Por qué piensas eso?, además recuerda que Asa es muy astuto.

-No por nada, no quise decir eso; sólo que me dio esa impresión –cruza los brazos- No tienes que repetirlo muchas veces, ya estoy al tanto de todo.

-Pues eso espero Videl.

-¿Te preocupa tanto Son Gohan? Me sorprendió lo rápido que lo contrataste y ni siquiera lo consultaste conmigo.

-Lo hablamos ayer, no quisiera repartírtelo. Además no tengo que darte explicaciones –frunce el ceño.

-Ya vi de donde saque ese carácter –mirando feo a Satán.

-Suspira- Lo siento Videl…es que… ese muchacho me recuerda a alguien de hace tiempo.

-¿Hace tiempo? ¿A qué te refieres padre? –intrigada.

-Tengo que irme… después lo discutimos –evadiendo las preguntas de la pelinegra.

-Está bien, como tú digas –resignada, no entendía el comportamiento de su padre actuaba raro, algo traía entre manos.

-Adiós hija –sale de la oficina y piensa- _"No es el momento indicado… no sería adecuado que te enteraras de una vez por todo sobre Shapner Asa no lo creerías"_.

 **-o-**

-Buenos días Gohan –Sale de la oficina y saluda.

-Buenos días señorita Videl –responde el saludo con una reverencia.

-No me hables así –dijo algo molesta.

-Es que yo… –piensa- _"vaya sí que tiene su carácter, me recuerda a mi madre y Bulma"._ No quise ofenderla señorita Videl.

-Quiero dejar algunas cosas en claro Gohan… -mirando al pelinegro- llámame Videl no me hables de señorita ni usted ¿de acuerdo?

-Si entiendo señori… digo Videl.

-La otra –sonríe- serás mi mano derecha.

-¿Su mano derecha? –sorprendido.

-Si no te gusta… -tomando atención en como reaccionaba el pelinegro, colocando sus manos en la cintura- puedo…

-Como tú digas Videl –con una gota de sudor en la frente.

-Vaya… -Quería reír pero como era posible que la hiciera feliz. Se le notaba que era muy noble e inocente. Tenía algo especial ese chico- ya no seas tan formal Gohan, eso también me molesta –frunce el ceño.

-¡Eh! lo siento es que yo…–sonrojándose, al darse cuenta de la expresión de la pelinegra sintió un poco de medio- bueno yo…

-Deja la formalidad aun lado conmigo y con todos los de aquí ¿de acuerdo? –relajando un poco su expresión.

-Está bien Videl –colocando una mano en la nuca, típica pose de la familia Son.

-Así es mejor.

-¡Muy buenos días! –Saluda la rubia.

-Buenos días –contestaron ambos pelinegros.

-¿Tú debes de ser? –mirando al pelinegro.

-Soy Son Gohan, mucho gusto.

-¡El gusto es mío Gohan! Soy Iresa Hiraizumi, es un honor conocerte –sonríe- listo para empezar a trabajar.

-Si señorita Iresa.

-Eso es Gohan, nos llevaremos muy bien –regalándole un guiño.

-Buenos días cariño –abrazando a la pelinegra.

-Buenos días Asa –zafándose del abrazo del rubio.

-Vaya –barriendo con la mirada al pelinegro- así que, contrataste al sabelotodo. Como te llamabas… Son Gohan no es así.

-Así es, mi nombre es Son Gohan -dijo amablemente.

-Será mejor que te lleves a Gohan… –dijo la rubia en un susurro.

-Está bien –mirando al pelinegro- Vamos Gohan tenemos cosas que hacer –dirigiéndose a la oficina.

-¡Ah! si, como digas –siguiendo a la pelinegra.

-¿Que tramas Iresa? –pregunta el rubio.

-¿Yo? Nada Asa… deja al pobre chico en paz. ¿No te cansas de hacer lo mismo de siempre? Nos dejas sin personal –dijo con algo de fastidio la rubia.

-Es un chiste Hiraizumi -ríe.

-No es un chiste Asa… –dijo enojada- no te entiendo ¿Qué paso contigo? no eres el mismo de antes, ya no eres aquel niño que conocí, no eres el Shapner que… –sin terminar la oración dejo a un Shapner desconcertado. Iresa se dirige a su oficina, tras cerrar la puerta se recarga en ella- el Shapner que quiero.

 _ **-¡Vamos Shapner llegaremos tarde a la escuela! –grita Videl a lo lejos.**_

 _ **-¡Shapner, eres una tortuga! –apoya la rubia.**_

 _ **-¡Yo no pienso mover un pie de aquí, ya no quiero ir a la escuela! –responde el rubio.**_

 _ **-Porque eres tan terco Shapner –pone los ojos en blanco Videl y con el ceño fruncido- ¡QUIERES QUE TE PONGA EN TU LUGAR!**_

 _ **-No quiero escuchar tus sermones Videl –dijo el rubio molesto.**_

 _ **-Grrr, ¡ya verás! –Videl corre hacia donde estaba Shapner para propinarle un golpe en la cara, haciendo esto el chico cae al suelo, sorprendiéndose por la reacción de su amiga pelinegra- ¡Ya me hartaste, no eres el único que tiene problemas aquí! ¿Porque no lo entiendes?**_

 _ **-Videl espera... –dijo Iresa preocupada.**_

 _ **-No Iresa, Shapner debe entender –explica- yo perdí a mi mamá, tú no sabes cómo me siento. Nadie llenara ese lugar vacío -mirando al rubio- Tú tienes a tus dos padres que te quieren y sin embargo te apoyan. Para mí la figura materna desapareció hace tiempo y ni hablar de mi padre... estoy sola todo el tiempo, no está conmigo porque su agenda estaba muy saturada, siempre llega tarde a casa y con una mujer diferente sólo por su fortuna. No soy tonta… sé que debo afrontar esta situación de alguna manera y salir adelante. -mirando feo al rubio- Deberías hacer lo mismo solo es cuestión de que te pongas a estudiar más, no es mi culpa que te quedes dormido en clase y tengas malas notas. Ya madura ¡por kami-sama! -dejando a sus dos amigos atrás.**_

 _ **Iresa observa a sus dos amigos, Shapner tenía que darse cuenta que debía cambiar ese aspecto y especialmente ese era su defecto… la escuela. Iresa sabía que Videl había madurado mucho después del fallecimiento de su madre; en verdad Videl era de admirar, siempre apoyaba a su mejor amiga y le daba la razón.**_

 _ **-Deberías hacerle caso a Videl. ¿Sabes?-narra la rubia- ella ha sufrido mucho y en verdad se ha vuelto muy fuerte físicamente y claro en su carácter, fue fijándolo más y más hasta volverse esa persona que ahora conocemos. Una Videl cerrada, orgullosa, decidida y terca.**_ – _ **Pausa por unos segundos- Sé que esas palabras te tomaron por sorpresa pero es la única forma de mejorar Shapner, has el mínimo esfuerzo -sonríe Iresa- lo hace por tú bienestar.**_

 _ **-Iresa -sonrojado- yo... no sé qué decir.**_

 _ **-Andando -ofreciendo una mano para ayudarlo a levantar.**_

 _ **-Sí -levantándose- Iresa...**_

 _ **-Sí dime –mira a Shapner.**_

 _ **-Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ustedes dos... no tengo palabras -colocando una mano en el hombro de la rubia.**_

 _ **-De nada**_ _ **-echándose a correr-**_ _ **¡vamos! Se nos hace tarde.**_

 _ **-¡Esperen Iresa, Videl! -grita Shapner -¡no me dejen atrás! Corre para alcanzar a sus dos compañeras de clase.**_

 **-o-**

-Disculpa esta situación Gohan… no pienses que estoy con Shapner, él es como a un hermano que me hubiera gustado tener, no sé qué mosca le pico -con un semblante de tristeza.

-¡Ah! No se preocupe por eso… no tiene que contarme nada. Me imagino que está en una situación difícil con el joven Asa.

-Gracias por entender me Gohan... –no podía evitar sonrojarse. Que es lo que le pasaba ¿Cómo era posible que se sintiera así con aquel chico? Y a la vez se sentía tan protegida, tan segura, en verdad era un chico muy especial, no había duda en que le daba la razón a su padre. Tenía que confiar en Satán. Agradecía a kami-sama por haberlo puesto en su camino, como si hubiera caído un ángel del cielo. Estaba segura que con ayuda de Gohan sacaría adelante la editorial.

La noche callo, sería una noche fría que amenazaba por caer una tormenta. Era momento de regresar a casa después de un día tan largo de trabajo.

-¡Ya estoy en casa! -anuncia.

-Bienvenida Videl, ¿cómo te fue? –pregunta mientras leía cómodamente el periódico.

-Bien, no hubo problema alguno –sentándose al lado del hombre de peinado afro- y… ¿a ti?

-Bien –sin despegar la vista del periódico- muy bien hija.

-Ya veo… –escuchando el timbre- yo voy -Al abrir la puerta, no esperaba la visita de cierta persona no deseada.

-Hola Videl –sonríe maliciosamente.

-Qué haces aquí Shapner –frunce el ceño.

-Vine para hablar sobre nuestro compromiso.

-¿Compromiso? Tan terco eres –dijo enojada- ¡cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir!

-Pero cariño, como dices eso...

-¿Que pasa Videl? –Satán acompaña a su hija en la entrada.

-Buenas noches señor Satán.

-Buenas noches Shapner –dijo Satán serio.

-Padre… yo hablare con Shapner –agarra el abrigo del perchero y las llaves de una mesita cerca de la entrada- no tardo… -cerrando la puerta.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Shapner? -se preguntaba Satán.

 **-o-**

-Ve al grano –cruza los brazos.

-Tu siempre tan directa ¿verdad? –desafiante.

-No me subestimes Asa.

-Así que la señorita Satán quiere jugar.

-Shapner… que te quede claro. No hay un nosotros, no habrá compromiso ni siquiera acepte el anillo y lo sabes… yo solo te quiero como a un hermano que no tuve, si admito que convivimos muchos años pero ese cariño que siento por ti es sólo hermandad… por favor no sigas con la idea del compromiso.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –Acercándose peligrosamente- Yo te amo con todas mis fuerzas.

-Eso es solo un capricho tuyo Shapner –sin dejar su postura, se sentía asustada, por primera vez se sentía así, tan intimidada por Shapner.

-¡Un capricho! No cariño, no es capricho… no juegues con fuego por que te quemaras –acariciando la mejilla de la pelinegra.

-Shapner… por favor, entiende. Yo no te quiero, hay alguien más que te quiere con toda su alma y no te has dado cuenta.

-¡Entender! ¿Qué quieres que entienda? -sujetando a la pelinegra de los brazos- Yo sólo te amo a ti Videl y nadie más se pondrá en mi camino, sólo tengo ojos para ti.

-Suéltame –cada vez era más fuerte el agarre- ¡me estas lastimando!

-¿Sucede algo malo señorita Videl? –pregunta un policía que se encontraba cerca de ahí, vigiando el área. En ese instante el rubio suelta a la hija del ex campeón del mundo.

-Nada –responde el rubio, Videl quien no podía articular palabra alguna- ya nos estábamos despidiendo –abraza a la pelinegra para susurrarle en el oído- como quieras, dejare aún lado el compromiso… pero no te saldrás con la tuya Videl Satán, hare todo lo posible por que la empresa me pertenezca a mí. Aquí empieza el juego querida, así que te recomiendo que te cuides… quiero verte sufrir –besando a la pelinegra en la mejilla para después marcharse.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –Observa a la pelinegra- ¿le dijo algo malo?

-N-No… es-estoy bien, gra-racias -tartamudea.

-Sera mejor que regrese a casa –mirando el cielo- parece que lloverá, buenas noches.

-Bu-Buenas noches –cubriendo su cara.

Tenía que controlarse, no podía llegar asustada ante su padre. No quería preocuparlo. Tenía que idear un plan contra Shapner, tenía que tomar fuerzas para proteger la vida de sus seres queridos, la editorial y hasta de su propia vida. La pelinegra empezó a moverse así que necesitaba unos ojos y oídos, quería estar al tanto de todos los movimientos de Shapner, no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados mientras ocurran desgracias enfrente de ella. No iba a involucrar a su padre, era lo único preciado en su vida. No quería perderlo como a su madre.

Había transcurrido un mes después de lo sucedió. Desde aquella noche. Satán notaba extraña a Videl, estaba preocupado por ella. Sí no le contaba lo que sucedió esa noche tendría que sacarle esa información a como dé lugar.

-Videl –ordena- ya es momento de que me digas que sucedió aquella noche.

-No es de tu incumbencia –con indiferencia.

-¡Como que no es de mi incumbencia!, estoy preocupado por ti. Llegas tarde a casa y ni siquiera comes bien ¿Qué sucede?

-¡LO MISMO TE PREGUNTO! ¡SÉ QUE ME ESTAS OCULTANDO COSAS! –Agachando la cabeza- prometiste ya no mentirme…

-No lo hago… lo sabrás en el momento indicado, es por tu bien –dejando a Videl sola en la oficina.

-¿Videl? –Entra el pelinegro- ¿Qué sucede?, tu padre salió enfadado de aquí…

-¡NO ES NADA GOHAN! –alzando el tono de su voz. Videl no quería hablarle de esa forma, lo malo es que se desquitaba con todo el mundo y nadie tenía la culpa, solo no quería involucrar a nadie.

-Ya veo… lo siento, no quería…

-Discúlpame Gohan, yo no quise… -cubriendo sus ojos.

-No te preocupes Videl –colocando una mano en el hombro de la pelinegra.

-Es Shapner -termina declarando.

-¿Shapner? ¿Qué está pasando Videl? -confundido.

-Hace un mes Shapner hablo conmigo diciendo que me quiere ver sufrir -sin mirar al pelinegro- ¡No quiero que nadie corra peligro!... por eso los estoy protegiendo, no quiero que les pase nada –desviando la mirada. Se habían convertido en grandes amigos en ese mes, es como si se conocieran de hace muchos años, se conocían a la perfección… solo que Gohan omitió su lado saiyajin, nadie sabía de ese lado excepto sus conocidos.

-Ya veo… te entiendo, estas cargando todo el peso de esta situación tu misma –suspira- me recuerdas a mí, hace mucho tiempo –mirando por la ventana nostálgico.

-A ti… ¿porque lo dices?

-Porque yo tuve la culpa de que mi padre muriera… si yo no me hubiera comportado de esa forma… el estaría aquí con mi familia, deje a un hermano sin padre y a mi madre sin un esposo… todo este tiempo he estado cargando esta responsabilidad que me carcome el alma –dice con una mirada triste.

-Gohan… –Videl nunca había visto así al pelinegro- entiendo tu dolor, se lo que es perder un padre… mi madre era cantante pero falleció por una enfermedad que le costó la vida, de cualquier forma mi padre jugo a los dos papeles después de que se retiró de las artes marciales, supongo que tu madre estaba en la misma situación. Por otra parte… tu hermano, debió de entender la situación. Sí, creció sin un padre, pero debió de encontrar en ti un refugio... en su hermano mayor, eres una buena persona Gohan. Traten de hablar, hazlo por el bien de tu familia.

-Tienes razón Videl –mirando a través de la ventana sin un punto fijo- te lo agradezco, creo que necesitaba desahogarme.

-No tienes nada de que agradecer, para eso están los amigos –sonríe.

-Videl… yo… -Videl lo miraba fijamente con una expresión de sorpresa- yo… –En ese instante suena el celular del pelinegro. Saca el objeto de su bolsillo de la camisa y observa que era un mensaje de Bulma. Hace tiempo que no sabía de la científica. Revisa el mensaje- _"Te esperamos en Capsule Corp. por si gustas están invitados tus jefes. Los esperamos"_ –suspira y piensa- _"Tal vez no sea el momento para decirle quién soy en realidad"._

-¿Gohan? –alza una ceja.

-¿Quieres ir a Capsule Corp.?

-¡QUE! A Capsule Corp. –dando un paso hacia atrás- con Bulma Bierf.

-Si –colocando una mano en la nuca- supongo que realizo una reunión, así que están invitados cordialmente –explica- en realidad mi padre y Bulma eran muy grandes amigos.

-Ya veo… que estamos esperando ¡vamos! -dijo una Videl feliz.

 **-o-**

-Qué quieres Asa.

-Negociemos mi querida Angela.

-¿Qué tipos de negocios estamos hablando? –pregunta la chica de cabello naranja.

-Tiene que ver con Videl Satán –colocando ambas manos en el escritorio.

-Estás hablando enserio –ríe- ¿no están comprometidos?

-Es en serio Angela, no toques ese tema por favor -mirando feo a la chica.

-No me mires con esa mirada asesina que te cargas -dijo Angela.

-Soy capaz de hacer muchas cosas… así que más te vale que hagas todo lo que te diré, ¿cuento contigo?

-Entiendo, cuenta conmigo Shapner –sonríe.

-Muy bien, puedes retirarte –hace un ademan para que saliera.

-Está bien…

 _ **Semanas antes...**_

 _ **-Angela…toma asiento por favor –ordena.**_

 _ **-Si –sentándose enfrente de la pelinegra- en que puedo ayudarte Videl.**_

 _ **-Necesito que seas mis ojos y oídos –sentencia.**_

 _ **-¡Que! –abre los ojos muy grandes.**_

 _ **-Disculpa si te estoy pidiendo esto… no sé a quién más recurrir…**_

 _ **Angela al notar que Videl hablaba con sinceridad y verla en ese estado, imagino que las cosas no andaban bien.**_

 _ **-¿Qué sucede Videl? ¿Tiene que ver con la editorial?**_

 _ **-Niega con la cabeza- No, la editorial está bien; es Shapner… tratara de hacerme la vida imposible. No quiero involucrar a mi padre, Iresa y a… Gohan. Así que necesito que te ganes la confianza de Shapner, has todo lo que te pida, conozco a Shapner a la perfección… por favor necesito que me informes todo lo que haga.**_

 _ **-Entiendo Videl –sonríe- sé que son personas muy importantes para ti, en especial Gohan –al no recibir respuesta alguna de la hija de Satán continuo hablando- ese brillo en los ojos cuando estás cerca de Gohan te hace ver diferente, en este mes se volvieron muy buenos amigos, harían una bonita pareja –colocando las manos en ambas mejillas.**_

 _ **-Angela… –no podía evitar sonrojarse.**_

 _ **-No lo niegues Videl, tú quieres a Gohan.**_

 _ **-Yo... No sé qué decir Angela.**_

 _ **\- No soy como tú mejor amiga pero se le ve a leguas a los dos… vamos, están enamorados.**_

 _ **-Como dices eso, claro que lo eres al igual que Iresa –sonríe- te equivocas yo no me enamore.**_

 _ **-Niégalo hasta que te canses -sonríe y sin recibir respuesta de Videl cambio el tema- cuenta conmigo hare todo lo posible con ayudarte.**_

 _ **-Te prometo que serás bien recompensada.**_

 _ **-Videl, sin ofenderte… no me interesa el dinero, solo me interesa trabajar aquí, te tendré al tanto de todo.**_

 _ **-Gracias Angela… sé que confió en ti.**_

 _ **-Tenlo por seguro.**_

 **-o-**

-Esto es un sueño hecho realidad conoceremos a Bulma Brief –dice la rubia- lástima que tu padre no nos acompañe.

Delante del volante- Debe de estar bastante ocupado –dijo indiferente la pelinegra.

-Me da la impresión de que están peleados –dijo Iresa- ¿Qué paso Videl?

-No es nada –en el fondo no quería platicar ese tema, no ahora.

-Vamos Videl ¿Qué sucedió? –ayuda el pelinegro.

Gohan sabía perfectamente que los dos Satán estaban peleados pero no sabía cuál era la razón, solo que la dueña de la editorial solo le confeso lo de Sahpner.

-Anda cuéntanos Videl –apoya la rubia.

-¡YA BASTA! –alza el tono de voz.

Videl detuvo la marcha del vehículo. Dejando un ambiente tenso entre los tres amigos. Se fijó en el retrovisor para mirar a su amiga y luego fijar su vista en el chico quien estaba en el copiloto. Tenía que tranquilizarse, hace unas cuantas horas había discutido con Satán, no soportaba que le mintieran y su mismo padre lo estaba haciendo. Eran sus amigos y querían ayudarla.

-Respira hondo- Perdónenme chicos… no era mi intención hablarles así... -dijo con tristeza la pelinegra.

-En verdad no quisimos presionarte… pero dinos que paso… –dijo Iresa.

-Sabes que aquí estamos para lo que necesites –Tomando la mano de Videl en señal de apoyo. Iresa no perdió ese detalle del chico, sonriendo para sí misma.

-Lo sé, solo que no soporto las mentiras, no me gusta que me mientan. Solo para que me vean la cara de tonta.

Dicho esto de parte de la chica, Gohan se tensó. Como lograría superar ese obstáculo… ¿Videl aceptaría lo que es en realidad es? un saiyajin, bueno un hibrido. Estaba entre la espada y la pared ¿superaría ese obstáculo?

-¿Mentiras? –dice Iresa.

-Estoy segura que mi padre me oculta algo que no me quiere decir, según él no estoy lista… quisiera averiguar de alguna forma que es…

Gohan solo escuchaba lo que la ojiazul y la rubia conversaban, sí que estaba en problemas el hijo de Gokú.

 **-o-**

-¿Segura que vendrá mi Gohan? –pregunta Milk a Bulma.

-Sí, talvez acompañado.

-¡Acompañado! ¿De quién? –parpadea varias veces.

-De sus jefes –dijo tranquilamente Bulma.

-¡QQUUUUUEEEEE!

-Se lo pedí a Gohan –sonríe.

-Bueno a decir verdad, quisiera conocer a esa niña que cautivo el corazón de mi Gohan.

-No estarás hablando de la hija de Satán –sorprendida.

-Así es Bulma… mi Gohan está enamorado de esa niña –con estrellas en los ojos.

-Valla que sorpresa, no me lo esperaba. Además ya es todo un hombre Gohan –dice la científica.

-¿Es un buen partido por lo menos? -dijo la androide dieciocho.

-Qué cosas dices Dieciocho, no te da vergüenza -dijo Krillin.

-No -mirando a su esposo sin nariz.

-Ríe- Claro que esa niña es un buen partido para mi Gohan, Dieciocho -dijo la esposa de Gokú.

- _"Solo las mujeres se entiende"_ –piensa Krillin.

 **-o-**

-Le llego esto señor.

-Gracias, puedes retirarte –tomando el sobre.

-Con su permiso -reverencia.

-Es hora de saber quién es en realidad –abriendo el sobre.

 **Continuará.**

¡Qué tal! Una disculpa, prometí en actualizar pronto U_U pero con la escuela no se puede. Después del sismo del 19 de septiembre del presente año en mi país (México), se volvió un caos, y por lo tanto para reanudar las clases si no mal recuerdo una semana o dos en regresar y retomar todo. Pues se fueron muy rápidos mis profesores todavia no presentaba el primer parcial y bombardearon de información U_U y así nos fuimos y para el segundo y tercer parcial fue un caos se saltaban temas para terminar e irse de vacaciones de una ves 7_7*. Pero en fin no quisiera aburrirlos con mi historia n_nU… ya acabe el trimestre y ya estoy de vacaciones :D ¡Ehhhh! ¡Urra! Jajaja ok no XD.

En verdad no quería dejarlos en tanto suspenso eso creo 7u7 jeje. Primero Satán, Shapner y hasta el mismos Gohan XD. Poco a poco se sabrá la verdad. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, espero sus review o fav o follow me harían muy feliz porque así me amino más a escribir ^_^ jeje.

Gracias por leer. Nos vemos hasta la próxima.

Saludos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Vida nueva.**

¡Hola! Que tal :D… pues aquí estoy de nuevo para actualizar. Disculpen la tardanza pero había días que ni me daban ganas de escribir no llegaba esa inspiración para continuar. Pero bueno aquí esta. Les deseo un feliz año nuevo 2018 para todas(os) las(os) lectores y escritores de Fanfiction :D. Empezare este 2018 con nuevo capítulo n_n.

Recuerden en _**negritas**_ y _**cursivas**_ son _**RECUERDOS.**_

 **Los personajes y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen son del maestro Akira Toriyama.**

 **Solo escribo por hobby.**

¡Disfruten!

 **Capítulo 4.**

-Aquí es –señala el pelinegro después de un largo camino que recorriendo los tres chicos.

-¡Que estamos esperando! –dijo emocionada la rubia.

-Calma Iresa, no nos dejes en vergüenza –dijo la pelinegra.

-¡Yo cuando te he dejado en vergüenza! –dijo Iresa ofendida.

-¡Hola Gohan! –Saluda Trunks.

-Trunks, hola…no estabas con los demás…

-Tuve que hacer algunas cosas –sonrojándose.

-Ya veo, Trunks –dijo Gohan- ellas son Videl Satán e Iresa Hiraizumi.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Trunks –saluda a las dos chicas con una reverencia.

-El gusto es nuestro –Responden ambas chicas el saludo.

-Pasen por favor –guiando- siéntanse como en su casa son bienvenidas.

-Gracias –respondieron al unísono.

Milk al ver llegar a su hijo con las dos chicas se acercó hasta ellos, tenía la curiosidad de conocer a Videl Satán. Aquella chica que cautivo el corazón de su hijo.

-¡Hijo que bueno que llegaste! –Sonríe- por lo visto vienes muy bien acompañado.

-Mamá –presentado- ella es Iresa Hiraizumi.

-Mucho gusto señora –sonríe la rubia.

-Y ella es… Videl Satán.

–Asiente la pelinegra- es un honor conocerla señora.

-El gusto es mío chicas, soy Milk la madre de Gohan –piensa- _"Ella es la famosa hija de Satán… es una chica hermosa"._

-Gohan habla maravillas de usted –sonríe.

Coloca ambas manos en las mejillas -¿Enserio? Mi Gohan siempre tan modesto.

Gohan no quería llamar tanto la atención para no incomodar a su hermano de lo que ya estaba… aunque por más que quería no podía evitar esa situación, el segundo hijo de Gokú sentía toda la atención ante la llegada de su hermano mayor con las dos chicas. Quería salir corriendo de aquel lugar, otra vez esos sentimientos encontrados volvían a inundar todo su ser y más su mente… de nuevo ese pensamiento volvió a su cabeza _"el señor perfección"_.

-¡Hey! Quita esa cara, prometiste al menos llevar la guerra en paz –dijo el mejor amigo del Son- llevas un buen rato así.

-Eso esperaba Trunks, hasta que llego el sabelotodo de mi hermano –mirando fijamente al pelilila.

-¡Por kami-sama!, otra vez –suspira.

La noche caía y el frio se hacía presente, el cielo estaba estrellado mostrando un espectáculo nocturno a quien lo observaba.

-Qué te parece mi idea –mirando a la hija de Satán.

-¿Que dices Iresa?

-Si tú eres la jefa, es tu decisión –dijo con un tono juguetón en su voz.

-Mirando al pelinegro- Gohan –Toma la mano del saiyajin.

Bulma podía notar que tenían mucha confianza, habían formado una gran amistad esos dos chicos. Se preguntaba la científica si, la hija de Satán sabía que era mitad Saiyajin, y mejor aún que era el verdadero salvador.

-Bueno… es una buena idea, este proyecto beneficiara a ambas empresas después de todo. La Editorial Possibility saldría adelante, aunque Capsule Corp. este por encima de nosotros y de todas las demás…

-Que cruel eres Gohan –dijo la rubia- me hieres con tus palabras.

-No quise decir eso Iresa –defendiéndose.

-No quisiera ser pesimista… apoyo a Gohan –dijo Bulma.

-Tienes razón, entonces… –piensa- _"Todo está en mis manos"_. Hagamos el proyecto Bulma –decidida.

-Muy bien –estrecha la mano con la pelinegra- cuando gustes empezar, los estaré esperando en la empresa -Sonríe Bulma.

 **-o-**

-Goten –acercándose Milk.

-Qué quieres madre –fulminándola con la mirada.

-Bueno… te molesta si te acompaño –dijo Milk algo incomoda.

-No necesito nada de ti ¡entendiste!

-Me permiten un momento –Gohan se levanta de su asiento.

-Claro Gohan –dijo Bulma.

Gohan no se quedaría sentado observando todo, no iba a permitir que Goten tratara así a su madre. Ella no tenía la culpa.

-Goten –dijo tranquilamente Gohan- no es la manera de hablarle así a mamá –colocando una mano en el hombro a su hermano.

-¡Le hablo como yo quiera! –quitando bruscamente la mano de Gohan.

-Por favor no peleen –suplica Milk.

-No hagas esto más difícil –dijo Gohan. Algunos presentes que estaban cerca de la familia Son se dieron cuenta de la riña entre los dos hijos de Gokú.

-¡No te cansas de ser siempre el mejor! –Empujando hacia atrás al primogénito de Gokú- siempre te he envidiado…

-¡Ya lo habíamos hablado!

-Pero esa plática nunca término –tirando a Gohan al césped.

Todos los presentes en la reunión nunca pensaron que sucedería algo así. Gohan quiso irse de ese lugar y arreglar la situación en otra parte.

Observa a su alrededor- Vamos a otro lugar –le dice.

-No será que… ¿Esas chicas no saben nada? –mirando a la pelinegra y a la rubia.

-No, aun no.

-¿Qué pasaría si se llegasen a enterar?

-No… te atreverías –declara- No es tu asunto.

-Como quieras, algún día se tendrán que enterar "gran salvador". No me imaginaria como reaccionaran –prosigue-. Levántate y pelea –colocándose en posición de ataque.

- _"Tendré que enfrentarlo"_ -pensó Gohan, colocándose en posición de ataque.

-¿Gohan, sabe artes marciales?, nunca lo comento –dice Videl.

-Es verdad –dice Iresa- sí que te ganaste una cajita de monería amiga.

-¿Que dices? –sonrojándose.

-Al menos sabes artes marciales, en verdad tienen muchas cosas en común ustedes dos –sonríe la rubia.

La esposa de Gokú no podía creer lo que estaba por empezar, Goten había perdido la cordura. Gohan se puso de pie, estaba dispuesto a recibir cualquier golpe de parte de su hermano. Claro que estaba consciente de que así no se arreglaban las cosas… necesitaba que el menor de los Son sacara todo ese rencor hacia su hermano mayor, talvez solo así podría darse cuenta.

-No podemos intervenir… –dijo Trunks- esto es entre hermanos.

-Es una lástima tener que ver esto, ¿Cómo pudieron llegar hasta este punto? –dijo Krillin.

-No lo sé. Desconozco esa parte de la historia.

-Trunks, ¿No se supone que son mejores amigos? –dijo Yamcha.

-Lo somos –sentencia Trunks.

Goten necesitaba desquitarse, no era el lugar ni el momento adecuado para pelear. Sabía que esto le traería consecuencias. Y más para su familia.

-¡Adelante! –termina por decir Gohan.

-Con gusto querido hermano.

Goten ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces, propinando varios puñetazos en la cara y otro lo conecto en el estómago. Gohan ya no estaba en condición, sabía perfectamente que al dejar de entrenar por mucho tiempo su cuerpo perdía condición y resistencia, la gran desventaja era la velocidad. Al contrario con Goten, el sí entrenaba con Trunks como debía de ser.

-" _Eso me pasa por dejar de entrenar… si me viera el señor Piccolo…"_ –pensó Gohan.

- _Gohan ha perdido condición"_ –pensó el maestro Roshi.

El segundo hijo de Gokú al no recibir algún ataque de su hermano, estaba listo en darle un par de golpes más. Pero para su sorpresa el mayor de los Son le dio un golpe certero en la cara, haciendo que retrocediera unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Eso es todo? –mofándose de Gohan.

Gohan no quiso quedarse atrás, así que le devolvió unas cuantas patadas y puñetazos; izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha una tras otro. Pero no sería fácil para Gohan, Goten leía fácilmente los movimientos de su hermano, los ataques que recibía los bloqueaba fácilmente. El primogénito de Gokú salto hacia atrás para posicionarse de nuevo en ataque.

-Esos insectos de los hijos de Kakarotto –Vegeta miraba desde adentro de la casa- ¡son personas tan desagradables!–apretando los puños.

Goten y Gohan comienzan otra vez con su pelea. Al agacharse Gohan le propina un codazo en el estómago de su hermano– ¡Ahhh! _"no lo vi venir, aun así sigue siendo muy fuerte"_ –Pensó Goten.

- _"Lo logre"_ –pensó Gohan. Con esa distracción que tuvo, fue mando al suelo nuevamente con un golpe fuerte en la nuca.

-¡No te distraigas querido hermano! –se acercaba peligrosamente a Gohan para patearlo de un costado del lado de las costillas, tal fue la fuerza que hace que se retuerza de dolor. Goten levanta su mano apuntando hacia Gohan.

Milk observo lo suficiente, ya no quería ver más se le partía el alma al ver a sus hijos pelear. Cuando vio que su segundo hijo estaba a punto de lanzarle una bola de energía, trato de retrasarlo– ¡Basta Goten! Por favor detente –comenzando a llorar.

-Pobre de la señora Milk –preocupada Iresa.

-¡Ya basta! –grita Videl, dirigido la mirada al hermano menor de Gohan.

-Videl, espera… –dice la rubia.

-¡Tú no eres nadie para interferir! –mirando a la hija de Satán desafiante.

-Sí, no soy nadie –ayudando a levantar al pelinegro.

-Qué haces Videl… esto es asunto entre él y yo –limpiándose el hilo de sangre cerca de la boca.

-Lo sé, pero mírate como estas. Más te vale cuarte esas heridas –dice Videl. Que no les da vergüenza a los dos, que pensaran sus amigos de ustedes y más la señora Milk. Así no arreglaran nada. ¿Solo se la pasaran peleando toda su vida? ¿No ven como hacen sufrir a su madre?

Trunks apoyaba a la pelinegra, acercándose a su mejor amigo –Anda Goten, vamos adentro. Necesitas tranquilizarte –colocando una mano en el hombro del chico. Goten asiente sin ni siquiera contradecir a su amigo.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos Videl –sentencio el semi-saiyajin. Se acerca a su madre.

-Disculpa mamá, esta situación… no era fácil predecirlo –besando la frente de Milk- Cuida de mi madre por favor, Bulma.

-No te preocupes –coloca una mano en el hombro en la esposa de Gokú.

-Gohan… –Solloza- ¡prometiste hablar con tu hermano, hasta cuando! –Gohan escuchaba atenta las palabras de la mujer- ¡Eres su hermano mayor!

-Es cierto, te lo prometí… pero si esto continúa así. No poder acercarme a él… si sigue construyendo esa barrera no poder hacer nada –sentencia- lo que menos quiero es alejarme de ti –la abraza- necesito que Goten tome su tiempo para que reflexione. Así que no te veré en un tiempo hasta que solucionemos esto.

En todo el camino Gohan no dijo ni una palabra. Quería irse caminando pero la ojiazul se lo impidió. Así que lo acompañaría hasta su casa. Mientras que dejaban primero a Iresa, quien trataba de animar el ambiente para que el pelinegro hablara.

-Oye Gohan –dice la rubia- ¿Por qué no dijiste que practicas artes marciales?

-Lo siento Iresa, solo es un pasatiempo… que creí que no era importante contarles.

-Que malo eres Gohan –señala a su amiga- Videl también sabe artes marciales ¿verdad?

-¿Es cierto? –dijo incrédulo, mirando a la pelinegra en el volante.

-Bueno… no soy la gran cosa que digamos, pero al menos se defenderme.

-No seas modesta Videl, siempre ganabas los torneos en la escuela, le pateabas el trasero a todos –sonríe. Bueno nos vemos mañana chicos que descansen –bajando del automóvil.

-Hasta mañana Iresa –responden al unísono.

-No me imaginaba que practicaras artes marciales, Videl.

-Fue mi padre quien me lo inculco –prosiguiendo con el camino.

-Ya veo.

-Al igual que tu Gohan, solo es un pasatiempo.

 **-o-**

-Antes de que empieces con los reclamos, no quiero escucharlos. De acuerdo Trunks.

-Y ¿Quién dijo eso? No te iba a decir nada.

-Déjame solo.

-Está bien, como gustes. Cualquier cosa ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

-Si gracias –dijo Goten mientras observaba el techo.

 **-o-**

-Adelante Videl, pasa –dejando pasar a la ojiazul.

-Gracias –miraba con detenimiento el recinto del pelinegro- es bastante grande Gohan.

-Sí –cierra la puerta de tras de el- Bulma se encargó de conseguirlo, solo que yo quería algo más pequeño -confiesa.

-Deberías confiar más en los gustos de las mujeres –cruza los brazos.

-Esa mirada la conozco –alza una ceja, mientras se quitaba el saco.

-Donde está tu botiquín –cambia de tema.

Era la primera vez que visitaba el hogar de Gohan. La chica seguía explorando el lugar minuciosamente. Notaba que para ser un lugar habitado para un solo inquilino era algo sencillo pero a la vez algo grande. Lo que más le llamo la atención fue la cantidad de libros que tenía.

-¡Es increíble! –Deteniéndose al ver los tantos libros que tenía en un mueble- pensé que no era cierto, tienes demasiados libros Gohan –tomo un libro entre sus manos.

Coloca una mano en la nuca –Así es, lo que decía era verdad. Mi madre me ponía a leer libros desde pequeño –Videl estaba fascinada con tanto libro que veía en aquel mueble.

Regresa con una caja- toma Videl.

-Gracias Gohan –deja el libro en su lugar y toma la caja.

-Disculpa…

Mira al pelinegro –Por qué te disculpas, no hiciste nada malo.

-Por lo que paso –tomando asiento.

-Gohan… –dice la ojiazul sentándose al lado del pelinegro- Agarrándose a golpes hasta morir no es la manera correcta de arreglar las cosas, así no lograras reconciliarte con tu hermano, sé que te tomara algo de tiempo en hablar con tu hermano.

-Así es y eso hago… pero no deja que lo ayude. Por más que trate de hablar con Goten, volvemos a mismo. Sera mejor que no me aparezca por un tiempo en Capsule Corp.

-Creo que será lo mejor... Iresa y yo nos encargaremos. Hasta que quedes en buenos términos con tu hermano ¿Esta bien?

-De acuerdo…

-¡Vamos Gohan! –animando al pelinegro- ten por seguro que algún día de estos se reconciliaran y serán de nuevo una familia –sonríe.

-Eso espero –Videl ya tenía listo el algodón cerca de la cara del pelinegro.

-¡Ah! –hace a un lado la cara.

-No te muevas –ordena.

-Eso arde –se queja el pelinegro.

-Pues que esparabas, fuiste un saco de arena para tu hermano –pegándole en el costado donde había recibido la patada del segundo hijo de Gokú.

-¡Ay! Eso también me dolió –sobándose.

-¡Discúlpame Gohan! No era mi intención… no me acordaba de ese golpe.

-No te preocupes Videl –con una sonrisa tonta.

-Entonces tendré que revisarte ese costado –señala.

-¡Eh! –Parpadea varias veces- ¿Cómo dices?

-Tengo que revisarte ese costado Gohan, para descartar alguna lesión –cruza los brazos- quítate la camisa.

-¡Que! –Sonrojado- No, así está bien –levantándose de golpe.

-¡Gohan! –Frunce el ceño- como si te fuera hacer algo malo –entrecerrando los ojos- no pensaras que…

-No, no, no, no –moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en forma de negación, agitando las manos de un lado a otro con una gota de sudor en la cabeza- yo no quise decir… más bien pensar eso –nervioso- no mal interpretes las cosas Videl.

-¡Entonces! no seas miedoso y quítate la camisa, por favor. Como si no fuera la primera vez que vea a un hombre descubierto del torso –dijo Videl levantándose para estar enfrente de él.

Cuando Videl era adolescente, estaba acostumbrada a ver a sus compañeros así mostrando sus atléticos cuerpos para sorprender a la única chica que practicaba artes marciales, ella no se inmutaba al tener que enfrentarse a compañeros de la preparatoria y/o universidad. Gohan obedeció a regañadientes quitándose la camisa, para no hacer enojar a la chica de ojos azules. Se sentía incómodo por la situación en la que estaba. Quien pensaría que le tuviera miedo a esa chica, a la que hace poco conoció, esa chica se había convertido en una amiga inseparable, bueno para su punto de vista. Y no negaba que le agradaba estar cerca de la hija del ex campeón del mundo. Pero para su sorpresa de Videl. Gohan no era como cualquier hombre. Nunca pensó que ese Gohan noble, inteligente y atento; escondiera debajo tal musculatura bien definida. Era obvio que entrenada artes marciales. Pero por desgracia no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Solo el pelinegro lograba ese efecto en ella… nadie más.

Acercando su mano con algo de timidez, al lado izquierdo de la espalda del pelinegro– ¿Te duele aquí?

-Sí, un poco –dijo con una mueca de dolor y a la vez sintiendo un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo.

-Está bien –coloca un poco de ungüento, esparciendo solo en el área adolorida- esto te ayudara un poco… solo es muscular, es un milagro que no te fracturara unas costillas tu hermano –empieza a vendarlo- ¡Listo! –colocando un pequeño broche, para después colocar su mano.

-Gracias Videl –agradeció. Nunca imagino utilizar esas cosas que se utilizaban como primeros auxilios. Cuando era niño, siempre utilizo las semillas del ermitaño. Por inercia, acaricia la mejilla de la pelinegra.

Videl se estremeció y al no saber cómo reaccionar ante tal afecto del chico, solo se perdió en esos ojos negro que la miraban. Sintiendo tal calidez al estar cerca del pelinegro. Gohan se fue acercando lentamente a la pelinegra, al estar cerca de ella sintió la respiración en la piel. Su instinto le decía que lo hiciera, que besara de una buena vez por todas, pero su otra parte tenía miedo. Miedo de no ser correspondido. No tenía nada que perder. Armándose de valor otra vez, continúo con lo que había empezado. Por fin beso a la hija del ex campeón del mundo. Videl corresponde el beso del pelinegro, no le disgusto en lo absoluto, había sido un tierno pero a la vez torpe por ambos.

-Creo… que es momento de irme, Gohan –aclarando su garganta.

-De acuerdo, debe estar preocupado tu padre –coloca una mano en la cabeza.

-Eso creo –encoge los hombros.

 **-o-**

Al entrar a su casa, fue recibida por Satán quien estaba al pendiente de su llegada. No podían estar peleados, se necesitaban el uno al otro.

-Me tenías preocupado Videl –dijo Satán- ni una llamada, ni mensaje… pensé que te había pasado algo.

-Discúlpame, por no avisarte, no era mi intensión.

-Hija, lo de hoy…

-No digas nada, creo que debo confiar más en ti –sentándose al lado de Satán- Bueno no es que confiara en ti… talvez tangas tus razones, en no contarme nada.

-Tal vez los tenga, solo se paciente. Solo eso te pido.

-Está bien…

 **Continuará…**

Pues aquí está el capítulo hice mi mejor esfuerzo, como se los mencione arriba al inicio del capítulo, habían días en que no tenía ganas de escribir, no llegaba la inspiración. Pero hoy si está inspirada.

Quiero agradecer a **Saremi-San 02** prometo no dejar la historia n_n, daré todo mi esfuerzo en este fic. A **Avery Z** prometido es deuda… no tarde en actualizar (eso creo n_nU) que bueno que te gustara. Y a **LDGV** por cierta recomendación mil gracias. También gracias al fav de **SViMarcy**.

No diré nada del capítulo, no quise dejarlos en suspenso otra vez. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo con los hermanos Son… y en cuestión a Gohan y Videl, emm ^w^ me quedo sin palabras espero les guste esa parte (ustedes tienen la opinión). Espero les haya gustado el cuarto capítulo de mi humilde fic, cualquier cosa háganmelo saber para ver que mejoro algo y cambiarle por ahí algo… está bien :D. Espero sus reviews, fav y follow jeje n_n.

Saludos. Hasta la próxima.


	5. Chapter 5

**Vida nueva.**

 **Los personajes y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen son del maestro Akira Toriyama.**

 **Solo escribo por hobby (^_^).**

¡Disfruten!

 **Capítulo 5.**

 _ **-Me tenías preocupado Videl –dijo Satán- ni una llamada, ni un mensaje… pensé que te había pasado algo.**_

 _ **-Discúlpame, por no avisarte, no era mi intensión.**_

 _ **-Hija, lo de hoy…**_

 _ **-No digas nada, creo que debo confiar más en ti –sentándose al lado de Satán- Bueno, no es que desconfié de ti… tal vez tangas tus razones, en no contarme nada.**_

 _ **-Tal vez los tenga, solo se paciente. Solo eso te pido.**_

 _ **-Está bien…**_

 _ **-Videl, te noto algo, bueno… ¿sucedió algo en especial el día de hoy?**_

 _ **-Bueno –nerviosa- pues veras, Gohan recibió un mensaje de parte de Bulma Brief.**_

 _ **-¡Que!, porque no me avisaste –dijo algo molesto.**_

 _ **-¡Pues yo que iba a saber, no pensé que querías ir!, supuse que estarías ocupado; por eso no te llame –frunce el ceño.**_

 _ **Satán quedo en silencio tenía razón su primogénita; después de su pequeña discusión en el día, como podían verse padre e hija- Tienes razón, discúlpame.**_

 _ **Prosigue con su relato- la cuestión es que, nos invitó a una reunión… por eso llegue tarde, quisiera descansar si no te molesta –se pone de pie, tal vez no era el momento de platicarle lo que ocurrió, qué pensaría su padre de ella o de Gohan- mañana será otro día, que descanses.**_

 _ **-Que descanses, te quiero hija.**_

 _ **Videl voltea regalándole una tierna pero a la vez sincera sonría a su progenitor- También te quiero papá.**_

 _ **Videl, entro a su habitación dejando su bolso en la mesa de noche cerca de su cama, despojándose del abrigo color rojo que llevaba puesto para dejarlo en el armario colgado. Lentamente se acercó a la mesa de noche para sacar un objeto cuadrado de su bolso, mirando la pantalla de este, observa que tenía un mensaje de su amiga Iresa.**_

" _ **Mañana me tienes que contar todo. Buenas noches, descansa ^_-".**_

 _ **-No cambias Iresa –ríe para sí misma- te conozco y no me dejara en paz –Conocía perfectamente cómo era la rubia; pero en ese instante recordó que tenía que mandarle un mensaje a Gohan, busco el número y escribe- enviar… –Dejando el celular en la mesa de noche. Sin más remedio se puso su pijama para dormir.**_

Recostada en su cama sin dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, solo la luz que emitía la luna era su única compañera, la única testigo del insomnio de la pelinegra. Desde su trayectoria de regreso a su casa no se quitaba de la mente aquel beso con Gohan, se volvería loca sino dejaba de pensar en ello. Después de haber charlado con su padre y haber mandado el mensaje a pelinegro, la cual repasaba mentalmente cada palabra de lo que había escrito minutos atrás, ¿Habrá sido la manera correcta de mandarle el mensaje de texto de esa forma?; ya que lo pensaba había escrito el mensaje de una manera no muy cordial, sino de una manera cortante, pareciera como si estuviera molesta con él. Sintiéndose incomoda por aquel mensaje de texto se negaba rotundamente a entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, eso sí, tendría una noche muy larga; pero lo que le sucedió al final del día no lo esperaba, se habían besado ¿Cómo pudieron haber llegado hasta ese punto? ¿Podría afectar en su amistad?, solo fue un simple e inocente beso, solo eso, tendría que esperar la respuesta ante tal cuestionamiento, esa duda le inundaba todo su ser, ¿Cómo será su relación de ahora en adelante?; no lo sabía con exactitud. Se sentía temerosa porque tal vez su relación con Gohan cambiaria, esa amistad que habían formado ya hace un mes se fuera a la basura; pero no negaba que era la primera vez que se sentía así, nadie podía hacerla sentir de una manera tan especial, tan feliz, tan querida, excepto ese pelinegro llamado Son Gohan, sintiendo un pequeño calor en sus mejillas ante tales pensamientos, y no olvidar la sensación de tener mariposas en el estómago que era nuevo para la chica de ojos azules, algo que nunca había experimentado en su remota vida.

 _ **-Creo… que es momento de irme, Gohan –aclarando su garganta.**_

 _ **-De acuerdo, debe estar preocupado tu padre –coloca una mano en la cabeza.**_

 _ **-Eso creo –encoge los hombros.**_

 _ **Gohan se coloca la camisa empezando a abrochar los botones, sin más remedio, ambos chicos se dirigieron a la entrada del departamento- regresa con bien a casa, mándame mensaje cuando llegues ¿sí? –mirándola.**_

 _ **Videl asiente- Si está bien Gohan, gracias… hasta mañana.**_

 _ **-Hasta mañana –Videl comienza a caminar por el corredor sin mirar atrás.**_

Incorporándose en su cama, abraza sus piernas reclinándose en ellas- ¡Vamos, Videl! –Sonrojada- No te martirices tanto –suspira.

Eran las dos de la madrugada, y no podía conciliar el sueño, su mirada estaba clavada en el despertador que tenía en la mesa de noche, viendo claramente que el tiempo se pasaba demasiado lento para su gusto. La incertidumbre lo embargaba en todo su ser, no permitiéndole pegar los parpados en esa noche. Para Gohan, esto era nuevo, ahora lo estaba viviendo en carne propia, esos sentimientos que nunca pensó tener y nunca haber experimentado tales sensaciones con nadie más, excepto con Videl Sátan.

 _ **-Creo… que es momento de irme, Gohan –aclarando su garganta.**_

 _ **-De acuerdo, debe estar preocupado tu padre –coloca una mano en la cabeza.**_

 _ **-Eso creo –encoge los hombros.**_

 _ **Gohan se coloca la camisa empezando a abrochar los botones, sin más remedio, ambos chicos se dirigieron a la entrada del departamento- regresa con bien a casa, mándame mensaje cuando llegues ¿sí? –mirándola.**_

 _ **Videl asiente- Si está bien Gohan, gracias… hasta mañana.**_

 _ **-Hasta mañana – dijo Gohan, Videl comienza a caminar por el corredor sin mirar atrás.**_

 _ **Gohan quien la vio marcharse, cerró la puerta de su departamento. Dirigiéndose a su recamara para poder cambiarse a ropa más cómoda, tenía que aclarar sus pensamientos uno por uno, sentándose en la orilla de la cama viendo hacia el piso sin un punto fijó.**_

 _ **Primero, su pelea con Goten, lo inevitable era tener que alejarse de su madre por un tiempo; tal vez tomo la decisión correcta; pero se sentía culpable después de todo, claro, un poco humillante para sí mismo siendo derrotado por su propio hermano. ¿Cómo accedió a esa pelea? ni el mismo lo sabía, sólo se dejó llevar por el momento. Habiendo una forma sencilla de hablar civilizadamente con su hermano y lo sabía perfectamente.**_

 _ **Y segundo, Videl Satán, la chica que había robado su atención desde el primer día en que la vio. No podía evitar ese cosquilleo en su interior, y mucho menos ese ardor en sus mejillas. Para el mismo Gohan, los temas del amor le eran desconocidos, en verdad era muy inocente para esos temas, pero su instinto fue el que lo obligo a hacer tal afecto ante la hija de Satán, ese instinto lo había dominado por un momento sin sentir pena alguna, solo en pensarlo se avergonzaba de sí mismo, un Gohan que no conocía estaba saliendo a la luz; ahora su gran incógnita es… ¿Cómo la trataría de ahora en adelante?, estaba seguro que ese beso cambiaria todo, eso es lo que creía.**_

 _ **Después de un rato escucho su celular, observo la pantalla de aquel objeto, era el mensaje de Videl y leyó.**_

" _ **Ya estoy en casa, nos vemos mañana, que descanses".**_

 _ **Leyó el mensaje cuantas veces pudo; tratando de descifrar lo que la pelinegra le mando, al hijo de Goku se le vino a la mente que tal vez estaba molesta con él, por su atrevimiento, y estaba en su derecho no la culpaba; estaba más tranquilo, pero en cierto punto le preocupaba la pelinegra, le preocupaba que rumbo llevaría esta situación.**_

-A primera hora, me disculpare –declara Gohan.

 **-o-**

-Buenos días papá –saluda.

-Buenos días –sin despegar la vista del periódico que leía mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

-¿Estarás ocupado hoy?

-No, ¿Por qué? –dirigiendo su mirada a la pelinegra por encima del periódico.

-Quisiera que nos acompañaras a Capsule Corp. –sentada en frente de Satán y sonríe- empezaremos un nuevo proyecto; y quiero que estés al tanto de todo.

-Está bien –doblando el periódico por la mitad- ahí estaré.

-De acuerdo –levantándose de la silla para depositar un beso en la mejilla de su padre- nos vemos más tarde en la editorial, me voy.

Mirando el reloj de la pared- ¡Pero aún es temprano!

-Lo sé papá, tengo que arreglar un asunto.

-¡Videl! –arquea una ceja.

-Después te contare –sin mirarlo a los ojos- eso creo –dijo en un murmullo.

El sol comenzaba asomarse en Orange Star City, se pronosticaba un día caluroso para ser una temporada de invierno, las mañanas eran muy frías en esa temporada. Caminaba lentamente hacia su destino para encontrarse con la chica rubia en una cafetería cerca de la editorial. Necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos de los acontecimientos del día anterior y caminar le hacía bien; la briza que sentía en su rostro le tranquilizaba hasta un punto de calmar su nerviosismo. A lo lejos observo el anuncio del local, algo llamativo con letras grandes y varios colores, pero sin duda era uno de los locales más concurridos por los habitantes de Orange Star City, prosiguió con su camino a paso lento, admirando las calles llenas de nieve, a Videl le fascinaba esa temporada; no porque sea navidad y se conviva con la familia sino que, le gustaba la nieve. Desde niña siempre le gusto hacer muñecos de nieve al lado de su madre; pero le traía nostalgia recordar aquellos tiempos al lado de su madre.

 _ **-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! –Corre al encuentro de sus padres- ¡Miren! –señala con su pequeño dedito hacia el muñeco de nieve.**_

 _ **-¡Muy bien, Videl! –Exclama Miguel- eres una excelente artista –sonríe.**_

 _ **-¡Enserio mamá! –Con una gran sonrisa.**_

 _ **-¿Quién dijo que será una artista? –Dijo Satán mientras observaba a su primogénita- mi hija será una peleadora de artes marciales ¿Verdad Videl?**_

 _ **-¿Artes marciales? –Videl ladea la cabeza.**_

 _ **-No estoy diciendo que Videl...**_

 _ **-Pues, eso me diste a entender –cruza los brazos Satán.**_

 _ **-¡Vamos Satán! Videl tiene que planear su vida, no tú -frunce el ceño Miguel- ella elegirá su propio camino, ¿no es así mi pequeña?**_

 _ **-Sí –dice Videl no muy convencida a lo que sus padres se referían.**_

 _ **-Así es, mi pequeña –dice la esposa de Satán- tú decidirás a que dedicarte; no importa que seas una peleadora de artes marciales o una artista, o cualquier otra cosa. Estaré orgullosa de lo que escojas.**_

 _ **-Tonterías, estoy seguro que Videl será mi sucesora –sonríe.**_

Regresando a la realidad, estaba a pocos metros del local, observo una figura a través del vidrio a la única persona que se encontraba en ese lugar.

- _"Esto es lo que escogimos mamá, sé que estas orgullosa de nosotros" –_ suspira.

Iresa, quien esperaba pacientemente la llegada de la ojiazul; en su cabeza solo se formulaba cientos de preguntas que no podía dejar escapar y hasta alucinaba muchas situaciones en las que, podía imaginar a una Videl feliz al lado de Gohan. Interrumpiendo sus fantasías al ver entrar a su amiga de la infancia a la cafetería, no pudo ocultar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mezclada con un poco de picardía, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la recién llegada.

Mientras tanto Videl, sintiéndose incomoda en como la chica rubia tenía los ojos puesto en ella; sin más, se quitó los guantes poniéndolos en la mesa para después quitarse el abrigo y la bufanda colocándolos en la silla contigua que estaba desocupada. Tomando asiento en frente de Iresa sin pronunciar palabra alguna, dejaría que ella diera el primer paso para las preguntas.

-¡Buenos días, Videl! –saluda con júbilo.

-Buenos días Iresa –cruza los brazos.

-Al parecer no dormiste bien ¿verdad?

-No, para que te miento, si de cualquier forma me sonsacaras la información como siempre –dice con cansancio frunciendo el ceño.

-No es para tanto –toma un poco de café- anda, cuéntame.

Videl cierra los ojos- No cambias Iresa –dibujando una sonría.

-Lo sé –admite- ¿Qué paso?

Videl suspira- platicamos un poco sobre su hermano, así que le pedí que no se acercara a Capsule Corp., tu y yo nos encargaremos del nuevo proyecto; hasta que él solucione su asunto.

-Está bien ¿Cuándo iremos?

-Hoy, mi padre nos acompañara. Gohan se encargara de la editorial mientras no estamos.

-Está bien, Gohan es muy bueno en su trabajo no tendrá ningún problema, además, le beneficiará en estar alejado de su hermano, ¿Qué más? –dice Iresa, mientras comía un pedazo de pastel.

-Así es. Vi su colección de libros… –Iresa interrumpe antes de que continuara.

-¿Estás hablando enserio? –sorprendida.

-Sí, no te miento, Gohan nos decía la verdad, deberías ver la cantidad de libros que tiene.

-Oh vaya, espero algún día ver su gran colección de libros. Continua –pide la rubia sonriente.

-Después, cure las heridas de Gohan y me fui –desviando la mirada.

-Esa no me la creo.

-No pasó nada Iresa.

-Te conozco Videl, tú no sabes mentir –inquisidora, apuntando con el dedo índice a la pelinegra- algo paso que no quieres contarme ¿No confías en mí?

-No es eso Iresa.

-Entonces, ¡vamos Videl!

-Es solo que, es algo complicado para mí –jugando con sus dedos de las manos.

-Pues sácalo, te quitaras un peso de encima –animándola- curaste las heridas de Gohan, ¿Qué pasó después?

-Bueno... lo que pasó fue que... –pauso antes de continuar- me beso –baja la mirada sonrojándose.

Iresa casi se ahogaba con el café, aspirando aire por la nariz para disminuir la tosedera y calmarse; esto la había tomado por sorpresa- ¿Qué? ¿Hizo qué? ¿Cómo sucedió? –con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No me hagas repetirlo, será la única ocasión que salga de mi boca –dijo sin mirar a su amiga mientras suspiraba resignada- Después de que cure sus heridas, tuve también que vendarle el torso fue ahí cuando me beso... sólo fue un simple e inocente beso, sólo fue un impulso de ambos.

-Ajá si como no "un impulso", espera... entonces viste a Gohan casi...

-Iresa tú me conoces, no fue difícil para mí verlo así, pero sí me sorprendió que Gohan… –sonrojándose más- tenga ese tipo de cuerpo bien definido.

-¡Por kami-sama! –llevando una mano a su boca para ahogar un grito- ¡Oh vamos!, no me dirás que no sentiste nada con ese beso de Gohan –mirando a Videl, echándose aire con el menú.

-Iresa yo... no sé qué decirte –sin ni siquiera mirar a la rubia a los ojos, sintiendo su corazón latir fuertemente.

-Eres primerísima en esto Videl –Ríe.

-No te burles, que esperabas –frunce el ceño- no soy de esas personas que muestran sus sentimientos.

-No te lo tomes personal Videl, no era mi intención burlarme de ti; se cómo te sientes al respecto –con mira melancólica- no quiero que me respondas ahora, sí no sabes cómo expresar tus sentimientos, de acuerdo. ¿Y luego?

-Está bien –Suspira- Después me pidió que en cuando llegara a mi casa le mandara un mensaje.

-Vaya, sí que es muy atento, se preocupa mucho por ti; en verdad sí que está enamorado de ti –sonríe- y ¿qué le escribiste? Sí se puede saber.

-"Ya estoy en casa, nos vemos mañana, que descanses" –mira a Iresa.

Tapándose los ojos- pensara que estas enojada con él.

-¿Crees que no estuve pensando en eso? –Dijo enojada- la verdad no sabía que escribirle, no supe cómo reaccionar ante esta situación.

-Ya veo, y cuando se vean cara a cara ¿Que pasará?

-No lo sé Iresa. Tengo miedo de que nuestra amistad de un mes se vaya a la basura por ese estúpido beso.

-Espera, me da la impresión de que te arrepientes de tus acciones por el beso.

-¿Qué? –Mira feo a su amiga- ¡Claro que no!

Entrecerrando los ojos- ¡Te atrape! te gusto ¿verdad?

Videl se queda callada, como respondería a esa pregunta. Odiaba que Iresa tuviera la razón- no lo sé, tal vez –responde encogiendo los hombros.

-¿Quién eres? –coloca ambas manos en la mesa para reclinarse hacia adelante- Donde está la Videl que conozco.

-Sigo siendo la misma, ¡no exageres!

-Claro –volviendo a la postura original- sólo estoy viendo a una Videl nueva –sonríe- No crees que ya es momento de que te des una oportunidad de tener una relación. Date cuenta, ustedes dos se llevan muy bien, son tal para cual.

-No creo que sea adecuado Iresa; sí, admito que nos llevamos bien, pero yo soy su jefa. Recuerda que no se tienen permitidas las relaciones entre los empleados –cierra las ojos.

-¡Eso que importa! –Levantando la mano para su cuenta- Deja tú orgullo aún lado Videl, piensa más en ti.

-Aquí tiene señorita, su cuenta –dice la mesera.

-Gracias –Iresa saca un poco de dinero de su cartera, levantándose de la silla- no pensaras estar el resto de tú vida sola ¿verdad? –Dejando sola a la pelinegra en el local para esperarla afuera.

-Una relación... Esto tiene que ser una broma –levantándose de la silla para agarrar sus cosas colocándoselas de nuevo para salir del local.

-Justo a tiempo –sonríe Iresa, mirando su reloj de mano.

-Andado...

 **-o-**

-Buenos días mamá -sentándose al lado de su madre- como está la señora Milk.

-Buenos días Trunks –dice- sigue descansando. Lloro toda la noche hasta quedar profundamente dormida –llamando la atención de su hijo- será mejor que Milk y Goten se queden por unos días aquí.

-Ya veo… ¿Vamos a ir a la empresa?

-Si porque, ¿tienes planes?

-No, para nada mamá; lo digo por Goten. Me pidió que le dieras el día, si se puede.

-Entiendo –dijo colocando una mano en la barbilla.

Caminaba de un lado a otro en círculo en la habitación, quería salir de aquel lugar; necesitaba ver a su madre y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a la habitación en donde se encontraba. Al abrir la puerta, se percató que seguía dormida, dudoso en sus pasos, decidió entrar sin hacer ruido, quería estar cerca de la mujer que le había dado la vida, de aquella madre cariñosa pero a la vez exigente, no quería verla sufrir de esa manera. Pero ya estaba hecho daño. Milk fue abriendo los ojos la cual le pesaban, estaba cansada física y emocionalmente, pero al darse cuenta de que alguien la estaba mirando, fijo su vista en esa persona.

-Go-Goten –dijo Milk.

-Buenos días madre.

-¿Qué hora es? –incorporándose en la cama.

-Son las nueve de la mañana.

-Es temprano todavía –frunce el ceño- ¿No vas a ir a trabajar?

-Le pedí a Trunks que le dijera a Bulma que me diera el día, quiero arreglar algo importante –coloca una mano en la cabeza.

-Ya veo –dice sin rodeo- ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar drásticamente?

Suspira- los celos mamá –sonríe amargamente.

-¿Celos? Pero Goten, porque deberías sentir celos.

-Por la misma razón en cómo se expresaban de mi padre, todas aquellas historia que me contaban eran fantásticas, pero con el paso del tiempo me fui haciendo la idea que nunca viviré algunas de esas aventuras a lado de una figura paterna -Milk escuchaba con atenta las palabras de su hijo- por la misma razón en que le exiges a mi hermano y a mí nunca me exigiste nada… siempre estuve detrás de la sombra de Gohan; por la misma razón, cambie.

-Goten, hijo. Pudiste haber hablado con nosotros, pudiste haber expresado esos sentimientos y no haberte guardado todo –tomando la mano de su hijo- yo te quiero Goten tal como eres al igual que Gohan, quería lo mejor para ti, no quería cometer un error.

-¿Y por qué no cometerlo? –mirándola con suspicacia.

-Por qué… porque eras la viva imagen de tu padre, desde que llegaste a la vida…no podía creer el gran parecido, pensé que tal vez fueras su reencarnación, pero no fue así; cuando creciste esa inocencia que te caracterizaba, esa risa, me hacía recordar mi juventud cuando conocí a Goku, fuiste tú quien nos devolvió la alera a la casa –suspira- por eso te di más libertad; por otra parte nunca imaginamos que nuestras palabras te hirieran… queríamos que te enteraras que clase de persona era Goku.

-Mamá, no tengo palabras… lamento lo ocurrido del día de ayer, no medí las consecuencias de todo esto, yo…te debo una gran disculpa.

-Reflexionaste ¿no es así?, te diste cuenta que así no se arreglan las cosas a golpes, así no llegaras a nada –Ríe.

-Pues, eso creo mamá.

-¿Eso creo? –dice enojada.

-Pero con mi arrogancia –dice serio- logre distanciar a Gohan.

Abraza a su segundo hijo- ¡Por favor Goten, no digas eso!

-Es la verdad mamá…

-¡No Goten! –Solloza- no te culpes, todos cometemos errores. De alguna u otra forma seremos una familia de nuevo, estoy segura de eso.

-Mamá no llores por favor, es más, estoy bastante avergonzado en la forma en que los he tratado todo este tiempo. Y conociendo a Gohan, dejara que tome mi tiempo.

-Así es –secándose las lágrimas.

-Ya veo…

 **-o-**

-Gohan no ha llegado –mirando la hora del monitor- que extraño, siempre es puntual, ¿le habrá pasado algo malo? –Preocupada, en ese instante entra Gohan- ¡Gohan!

-Lamento la demora Videl –piensa- _"ya no puedo atrasar esto"_.

-Estaba preocupada, pensé que te había ocurrido algo –tranquilizándose.

-No quise preocuparte, la verdad… –coloca una mano en la nuca- tenía que aclarar mis pensamientos.

-Ya veo –desvía la vista.

-Videl ¿Estas molesta conmigo?

-¿Por qué piensas eso? –frunce el ceño y cruza los brazos.

-Por esto –enseñándole el mensaje de texto; Videl al ver el mensaje de texto se sonroja, ya no podían atrasar más esa situación- ¿Videl?

-Gohan, no estoy molesta contigo, es solo que…

-No supiste cómo reaccionar ¿verdad?

-A-Así es…

-Entiendo –suspira- de todos modos te debo una disculpa por mi atrevimiento –disculpándose con una reverencia.

-No es necesario, por favor no hagas eso –dice Videl algo incomoda, Gohan regresa a su postura- una cosa más Gohan…

Entra Satán- ¡Buenos días!

-¡Papá! ¿Qué haces aquí? –sorprendida.

-Buenos días, señor –saluda el pelinegro.

-Recuerda que tenemos que ir a Capsule Corp. –mirando a ambos chicos- en donde tienes la cabeza ¿Eh, videl?

-Es verdad, Gohan te encargaras de la editorial mientras no estamos, sé que harás un buen trabajo –sonríe.

-¡Yo solo!, no decía nada de eso en mi contrato –ríe nerviosamente.

-No exageres muchacho, te ayudara Ángela –coloca una mano en el hombro del pelinegro.

-Serás un buen jefe temporal, recuerda que quedamos en que no te acercarías a Capsule Corp. por un tiempo.

-¿Qué no ira con nosotros?

-No señor, es una larga historia –coloca una mano en la nuca.

-Me imagino. Bien vamos, supongo nos llevara toda la tarde este proyecto, nos vemos Gohan, suerte con la editorial –saliendo de la oficina.

-Hasta luego señor y gracias.

-Bien, esta plática no ha terminado, nos vemos en la noche Gohan.

-Está bien, como digas Videl.

El trayecto de Orange Star City a West Capital había sido muy largo. A unos cuantos metros visualizaron "Bienvenidos a West Capital", West Capital una de las metrópolis que era considerada por su gran tecnología gracias a Capsule Corp.

-Buenos días señorita –Dice Videl.

-Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

-Podría anunciarme con Bulma Brief, que Videl Satán de la Editorial Possibility la busca.

-Si, en un momento se lo hago saber. Bulma está en una junta, si gusta esperar –señalando la oficina de la científica.

-Si gracias.

 **-o-**

-Bulma, Videl Satán está esperándote.

-¿Videl Satán?

-Asi es.

-Damos por concluida la junta -poniéndose de pie.

 **-o-**

-Hola, buenas tardes chicas, no esperaba que vinieran hoy.

-Disculpa por venir así Bulma. Espero no te moleste.

-No te preocupes Videl –mirando a Satán- es un honor conocerlo Mr. Satán.

Ríe- el honor es mío, ya no soy Mr. Satán, ahora soy Mark Satán, ese es mi verdadero nombre. Puedes llamarme Satán.

-Entiendo, ¿vienen por lo del proyecto?

-Sí, Videl es tan impaciente, que quiso venir ahora –confiesa Iresa.

-Eso me agrada –sonríe- bueno empecemos de una vez.

 **-o-**

La noche comenzaba a caer en Orange Star City, para Gohan su día solo en la editorial en compañía de Ángela había sido tranquilo, solo estaba en la espera de la llegada de su jefa.

-Es divertido trabajar contigo –sonríe.

-No es para tanto –sentándose en la orilla del escritorio- debe ser suerte de principiante.

-Cual suerte, en verdad haces muy bien tu trabajo. Sin duda hizo una buena elección Videl y el señor Satán contigo. Serias un buen jefe en el futuro.

-Gracias, pero yo no aspiro a ese puesto.

-No seas modesto Gohan –entregándole varios folder de colores- bueno nos vemos Gohan, que descanses.

-Gracias Ángela, nos vemos mañana -suspira- ya es tarde, será mejor que me retire –agarrando su abrigo- mañana será otro día agotador.

Gohan comenzó a caminar por las calles blancas de Orange Star City. Por desgracia, no pudo despedirse de la pelinegra, en todo el día no dejo en pensar en ella. No entendía como la hija del ex-campeón del mundo se había convertido en alguien muy especial para él. Solo de acordarse de ella su corazón latía a mil por hora.

-¡Gohan!

-¡Eh!–Voltea- ¿Videl?

-Te alcance –agitada- tenemos una charla pendiente por terminar.

-Es tarde es mejor dejarlo para otro día, deberías ir a descansar mañana tendrás…

-Gohan ¿Qué sucede?

-No me sucede nada. No te preocupes.

-Como no me voy a preocupar, eres mi amigo Gohan.

- _"Solo un amigo, entiendo"_ –pensó Gohan- ¿Sabes? Me agrada tu compañía.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –sonrojada.

-Ayer me di cuenta de algo Videl, ¿Qué sucederá con nuestra amistad?

-¿Nuestra amistad?

-Si –prosigue Gohan- después de lo sucedido de ayer… no sé qué rumbo tomara esto.

-Te entiendo Gohan, he estado pensando en eso también, pero pienso que solo fue un impulso de ambos ¿No lo crees? Fue un momento de debilidad.

-Tal vez tengas razón Videl –mirando el cielo estrellado desilusionado.

Suspira- Prométeme que pase lo que pase todo seguirá igual, Gohan -piensa- _"por el momento no quiero tener alguna relación, necesito tiempo para aclarar mis pensamientos"_

-Te lo prometo…

Sonríe- Anda, te invito un café caliente.

-Está bien –sonríe- ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien –empezando la caminata- presiento que esto nos funcionara, y ¿a ti?

-También bien, no hubo ningún problema con Shapner.

-Eso me alegra, estaba preocupada por eso, pero ahora que se entere que estaré ausente, no me imagino lo que tramara.

-No deberías ausentarte tanto, entonces –ríe.

-No prometo nada –encoje los hombros- me comento Ángela, que hiciste un buen trabajo jefe temporal, tendré cuidado en que no me quites mi lugar.

-¿Crees que sería capaz de hacer eso Videl?

-Tal vez.

-Qué poca confianza tienes en mi Videl Satán –formando una bola de nueve para lanzársela.

-¡Oye! –Hace lo mismo que el pelinegro- ¡Ya verás! –Lanza la bola de nieve, Gohan empieza a correr por la calle- No escaparas de mí Son Gohan.

Y así empezaron con el juego de lanzarse bolas de nieves, para apaciguar un poco la tensión que habían formado. Tal vez no podían aceptar la realidad en ese momento, tal vez tendrían que esperar un poco más. Pero sin duda alguna ese afecto mutuamente, ese cariño seguiría creciendo.

 **Continuará…**

¡Hola! Que tal. Aquí esta Lupis de vuelta "he resucitado XD" (^-^)°

Primero que nada quisiera disculparme por tardar en actualizar el fic; la verdad es que no es fácil el nivel superior (universidad) y más mi carrera no es fácil D: repartir el tiempo para ambas cosas. Sé que pensaran que es pretexto, pero no lo es, mi carrera es por trimestre, y desde la primera semana de clases que tuve hasta ahorita que termino la quinta semana, me dejaban TAREAS KILOMETRICAS una tras otra, lectura tras lectura, cálculos tras cálculos, desvelándome casi los 7 días de la semana, que la verdad no acaba con la tarea, y por el mismo estrés me enferme U_U, ya que apenas presente exámenes y ya estoy más libre de cómo estaba al principio n_nU.

Ahora no prometo actualizar pronto, solo quiero que tengan paciencia y compresión, solo les pido eso, creo que no es mucho pedir. Pero tengan en cuenta que no dejare este proyecto, ¿de acuerdo?, aunque tardare en actualizar n_nU.

Quiero agradecer por sus reviews a **Sameri-San 02** , **Avery Z** , **SViMarcy** y **JoltGamer** , muchas gracias por comentar me hacen muy feliz que les esté gustando la trama :D seguiré dando lo mejor de mí para este proyecto.

Y también agradecer por la invitación al grupo de Godel en Facebook, lo vuelvo a repetir muchas gracias **Avery Z** por agregarme ^-^ sé que no he estado muy activa pero ya saben mis razones :'(, pero me la paso muy bien en los ratitos que he estado ahí con ustedes. Bueno creo que eso es todo :).

Espero les haya gustado el quinto capítulo de mi humilde fic, cualquier cosa háganmelo saber para ver que mejoro algo y cambiarle por ahí algo… está bien :D. Espero sus reviews, fav y follow jeje n_n.

Saludos. Hasta la próxima.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

Hola :D.

Primero que nada quiero disculparme por tardar en actualizar n_nU estaba muy ocupada con la escuela U_U, pero ya estoy de regreso otra vez. Y la buena noticia es que ya estoy de vacaciones :) *Festeja* ¡eeeehhhhhh!

Quiero agradecer por el follow y el fav a **DavidStarkgaryen** , **xipinau** , **pvtdgv** y por el review a **LDGV (** gracias tío Luis por el review n_n, que bueno que todavía te guste mi fic eso me alegra bastante, me reconforta en verdad :')).

Bueno pues aquí les dejo el sexto capítulo.

¡Disfruten!

 **Capítulo 6.**

 **Los personajes y Dragón Ball no me pertenecen son del maestro Akira Toriyama.**

 **Sólo escribo por hobby (^_^).**

 **Capítulo 6.**

Entre risas y miradas, corrían por las calles de Orange Star City, no les importaba que estuviera nevando, ni tampoco el frío los detendría por su cometido, lo único que importaba en ese momento era disfrutar de aquella pequeña distracción, disfrutar de la compañía de ambos y olvidar por completo esa situación algo incómoda para el semi-saiyajin.

Videl; aún no estaba preparada para tener una relación. Pero después de todo, no dejaba de sentir un gran aprecio hacia el chico, sólo con estar cerca de él su corazón comenzaba a latir, esa sensación extraña en su cuerpo volvía a hacer de las suyas, sin duda alguna era una persona especial para ella, aunque no quiera aceptar sus sentimientos hacia el joven Son.

Por otro lado; Gohan se sentía desilusionado, por el hecho de que la pelinegra solo le consideraba como un _"amigo"_ , no podía demostrar debilidad, no ante la hija de Satán. A pesar de eso, la quería… esa chica orgullosa, con carácter, inteligente y sobre todo fuerte, sería la primera y última chica a la cual querer, no hay nadie más quien se compare con Videl Satán, ¡nadie! sencillamente era única.

Esperanza.

Una parte de él, le decía que no se diera por vencido, las cosas aún no estaban perdidas como para rendirse tan fácilmente, tendría que esperar por ella. Tenía que ser paciente hasta que sea el momento.

Tiempo.

No necesitaba apurarse para estas cosas, primero necesitaba descubrir por sí mismo esos enigmas del amor, y después aprender solo lo que es amar a una persona. Si, un camino por conocer, la cual conllevaría obstáculos que tendrá que superar con o sin ella.

Habrá tiempo para todo.

No imaginaba, el cómo sería pasar el resto de su vida al lado de esa chica. Claro, sí es que la pelinegra siente lo mismo por él.

Llegaron a un pequeño parque de la ciudad, por suerte no estaban solos; niños, adolescentes y familias aprovecharon la ocasión para convivir, no todos los días se sale a la calle a relajarse un poco después de un día agotador. Ahí volvieron a comenzar el juego, corriendo de un lado a otro, esquivando una que otra bola de nieve, escondiéndose entre los arbustos que servían como protección y así volver a atacar, se dejaron llevar por el instinto, volvían a renacer su niño interior otra vez…

– ¡No me vencerás! –dice el pelinegro.

– ¡Aún no cantes victoria Gohan! –al lanzar una bola de nieve esta resbala, quedando tendida en la fría nieve. Por un momento quedó en silencio mirando el cielo nublado que amenazaba estar así para los días venideros y de repente comienza a reír por lo sucedido.

– ¡Videl! –corre a su encuentro– ¿Te encuentras bien? –al ver que esta no le contesto solo reía descontroladamente, Gohan solo atino a sonreír. Al verla así le causaba una gran alegría, era muy difícil estar enojado con aquella chica, sólo ella podía causar esa felicidad en el hijo de Goku. Esa sonrisa, esa piel nívea, una chica sencilla que no necesitaba maquillarse tanto que para el pelinegro era perfecta así y principalmente esos ojos azules le cautivaban cada vez más.

–Sí –dice entre risas abrazándose a sí misma el abdomen– estoy bien, gracias –mirando al pelinegro– podrías ayudarme a levantarme, por favor –extiende el brazo tratando de disminuir la risa.

– ¡Oh! Claro –dice el pelinegro, ayudando a la chica– deberías tener más cuidado.

–No es para tanto Gohan, no pasó nada –sacudiendo el abrigo– solo me resbale.

–Si tú lo dices –dijo encogiendo los hombros.

–Gohan –dice cambiando de temple– hay una cosa más que debo mencionarte.

–Sí, dime –la mira con atención.

–Bulma, nos ofreció hospedaje mientras trabajamos en el proyecto.

–Ya veo –coloca una mano en la barbilla– entiendo, así evitarían el largo trayecto a West Capital.

–Así es, pero... –dudosa.

–No te preocupes por la editorial Videl, has lo que tengas que hacer, ¿Si? –Coloca una mano en el hombro de la chica.

–Sí, pero… –baja la mirada.

–Sabes que hago bien mi trabajo ¿dudas de eso?

– ¡No! yo no estoy diciendo eso –mordiéndose el labio inferior– al contrario, estoy muy agradecida contigo –lo mira– lo digo por Shapner.

–Tú tranquila, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

–No lo sé -dice dudosa.

–No te preocupes, tengo el presentimiento de que todo saldrá bien –piensa– _"tal vez sea lo mejor... alejarnos un tiempo"_.

–Gohan –llevando una mano a la boca– ¡nos olvidamos del café!

–Eso puede esperar –sonríe tiernamente– anda, te acompañó a tú casa –ladea la cabeza.

Deambulaban en silencio tranquilamente disfrutando de la ciudad casi vacía. En el trayecto ninguno de los dos articularon palabra alguna, solo se dedicaban una que otra mirada cuando se distraían sin que se diera cuenta el uno con otro.

–Gracias por acompañarme Gohan.

–No agradezcas –mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación– no iba a permitir que regresaras sola y más a esta hora de la noche. Tu padre ha de estar preocupado.

–Se defenderme –hace un puchero.

–No dudo de tú capacidad –sonríe– sé que eres capaz de defenderte por ti misma, eres fuerte.

–Gracias, pero no tienes que ser tan atento conmigo –levemente sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa con el ceño un poco fruncido– regresa con bien a casa.

–Ríe– Estaré bien no te preocupes, también se defenderme.

– ¡Claro!, después de la paliza que te dio tu hermano, apuesto que estabas muy confiado aquella vez.

–Yo… –con la cara roja– yo no me confié, solo estaba algo oxidado por la falta de entrenamiento –se defiende.

–Qué te parece si un día demostramos nuestras fuerzas –dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¿Qué? –sobresaltado.

– ¡Oh, vamos Gohan! –Mira al chico– tengo curiosidad que tan fuerte eres, que dices…

Gohan sabía perfectamente que si no controlaba su fuerza, terminaría lastimándola y no quería eso. Pero si no cumplía el capricho de Videl no lo dejaría en paz, no tenía otra salida. Sin más remedio acepto la petición de la pelinegra –suspira resignado– está bien, tu ganas –comienza a caminar– buenas noches Videl.

–Gracias, ¡vete preparando para la ocasión! –alza el tono de su voz mientras miraba al chico marcharse.

– ¡Si! –imitándola. No estaba seguro, pero tendría que tener cuidado de sus acciones.

–Buenas noches... –se dice así misma.

Temor.

¿Cómo podía enfrentarse a ella sin ser descubierto de su descomunal fuerza?

Desde hace tiempo rondaba ese pensamiento de decirle quien es en realidad Son Gohan. Pero por azar del destino, le impedía decirle la verdad, tal vez no era el momento, pero no dudaba que tal vez todo se iría al demonio algún día y conociendo a la hija de Satán, no le gustaba que le mintieran enfrente de su cara.

¿Cómo es que llego a tal punto?

No lo sabía.

Al entrar a su casa, todo estaba en penumbras, se le hizo extraño no encontrar a su padre esperándola como de costumbre con las típicas frases _"donde estabas"_ , _"que hora son estas de llegar"_ , _"estaba preocupado por ti"_ ; si, tal vez Satán es un padre muy sobreprotector y su hija era lo más preciado en toda su vida. Ya no era una niña, ni una adolescente de dieciocho años teniendo que estar al pendiente por su hora de llegada... ya era una adulta y sabia defenderse, no por algo es hija del ex campeón mundial de artes marciales. Dirigiendo su vista hacia la parte superior de la casa, visualizo una tenue luz en el despacho de su padre, sin más, fue subiendo las escaleras para su encuentro. Hasta la fecha no tenía permitido entrar a ese lugar privado de Satán, eso le había quedado muy claro desde niña.

– _ **Ya estoy en casa –anuncia Satán– ¿Videl?**_

– _**¡Papá! bienvenido a casa –saliendo del despacho.**_

– _ **Voltea hacia arriba de dónde provino la voz– ¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no entres ahí! –dice con enojo.**_

– _ **Yo… no estaba haciendo nada malo, encontré la puerta abierta.**_

– _**¿Te lo tengo que volver a repetir?**_

– _ **No –mira con resentimiento a su progenitor– sólo estaba mirando la foto de mamá.**_

– _ **Mandare hacer una para ti ¿de acuerdo? –Ordena– ahora ve a tú cuarto.**_

– _ **Sí, lo que tú digas –dice indignada.**_

– _ **Suspira– esta niña nunca entenderá.**_

– _ **Grita– ¡ya te escuche papá!**_

– _**¡Videl!**_

– ¡Papá! ya estoy en casa –toca en la puerta del despacho de Satán, al no recibir respuesta alguna, insiste– ¿papá?

–Abre la puerta– me alegra que llegaras –sonríe– ¿arreglaste las cosas con Gohan?

– ¡Eh! –Sonrojándose– pero...

–Ríe estruendosamente– me debes una plática hija –cerrando la puerta de tras de el con llave– pero será en otra ocasión –coloca ambas manos en cada uno de los hombros de su primogénita.

–Papá... lo único que te puedo decir es que… Gohan es una persona muy especial para mí.

–Ya veo, entonces ¿cumple los requisitos que yo solicitó? –Entrecerrando los ojos– ¿Es más fuerte que tú propio padre?

– ¡Qué! –parpadea varias veces.

–Estoy hablando en serio –frunce el ceño– no permitiré que alguien debilucho este con mi querida hija, si no te protege como debe de ser ¡NO TE MERECE!

– ¡Que te pasa papá! eres el mismo de hace años.

–Siempre lo he sido hija. Pero, en este caso, si Gohan cumple con el requisito no habrá ningún problema –sonríe– tú mirada lo dice todo.

– ¡Eh! –avergonzada.

–Bueno no hay que ser experto en esto, porque esa mirada la tenía tu madre... –mira a su única hija algo nostálgico– ya es tarde, ve a descansar que mañana nos iremos a West Capital –besando la frente de su hija, dejándola sola.

–Está bien –voltea y mira con recelo aquella puerta cerrada– que tanto ocultas papá...

Una semana más y el sol comenzaba a iluminar las calles de Orange Star City, la actividad en aquella cuidad empezaba desde muy temprano. Los días venideros serían muy ajetreados ya que empezarían las compras navideñas, una fecha muy especial que se convivía con la familia u amigos.

En la editorial Possibility se respiraba la navidad, además no podían faltar los adornos navideños con la que estaba decorada cada uno de los rincones de la editorial.

–Así que, está ausente Videl –dice sentado, mientras observaba hacia el exterior a través del vidrio de la ventana.

–Si –dice Angela parada enfrente del escritorio del rubio– junto a Iresa y el señor Mark están realizando un nuevo proyecto con Capsule Corp.

– _"Con que Capsule Corp."_ –pensó– entiendo –girando el asiento– entonces el que está dirigiendo la editorial es ese nerd –dice Shapner furioso.

–No deberías porque molestarte, no me sorprende porque no confían en ti –sentándose en el asiento desocupado de enfrente– Gohan hace muy bien su trabajo con la editorial, no cabe duda que sería un buen jefe en un futuro –sonríe.

– ¡Cállate! –poniéndose de pie y golpea el escritorio con el puño– Te dije que me mantuvieras informado de todo lo que hiciera Videl –exasperado– ¡Con un demonios Angela, por lo menos has bien las cosas!

–He estado ocupada ayudando a Gohan –dice con firmeza.

– ¡No me hagas reír! –mira a la chica con recelo– de qué lado estas ¿eh?

–Del tuyo, por supuesto.

–Dice incrédulo el rubio– ¿Mío?

–No puedo darme el lujo de que se den cuenta que te estoy ayudando con tu venganza –poniéndose de pie.

–Ríe con fuerza– que graciosa eres Angela.

–No es gracioso, es la verdad –frunce el ceño– eso quiere decir que no confías en mí, entonces ¡qué hago aquí!

–Angela –acercándose hasta ella– mi querida Angela, como te explicó –ríe maliciosamente.

–No te andes con rodeos Asa –se aleja– yo soy tu juguete, soy la que se va a manchar las manos por ti y tal vez pierda la confianza del señor Satán y la amistad de Videl, si algún día se enteran de que estuve actuando de tras de sus espaldas… –pausa– yo estaré dispuesta a pagar por mis actos de haberte ayudado.

– ¡Vaya!, no esperaba una acción así de parte tuya –dibujando una sonrisa burla en su rostro.

–Tómalo como quieras… así es esto. Te saldrás con la tuya Asa.

–Estas en lo correcto mi querida Angela –sonríe maliciosamente.

–Ya tienes tu adelanto, ahora déjame en paz –dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

–A donde crees que vas –Angela con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta detuvo su andar– no he dicho que te retires.

–Pues para mí sí ha terminado –voltea a ver de un respingo al rubio.

–Recuerda Angela, puedo hacer muchas cosas si me desobedeces.

–Qué piensa hacer ¿matarme? –tenso la mandíbula encarando al rubio.

– ¡Estas paranoica! –Arquea las cejas– ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

–No lo sé, pero te creo capaz de cualquier cosa Asa –Angela retoma el camino para salir de la oficina.

–Ya veremos Angela –apretando los puños– a ver quién sale ganando en esto.

Después de esa semana sin ver al pelinegro, sin platicar con él de cosas tan triviales... sentía una gran desesperación que le carcomía el alma, quería estar cerca del pelinegro, estar cerca de la calidez que emita. Se encontraba sentada jugando con una pluma pasando la de un lado a otro entre sus dedos. Deseosa de querer distraerse con su trabajo, solo recordaba aquella noche fría en la cual se había divertido a lado de Gohan como unos niños pequeños que jugaban con la nieve. Al estar lejos, pudo darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el chico.

–Videl, estos días has estado muy distraída –dice la rubia sentándose al lado de su amiga– Qué sucede, ¿Tiene que ver con Gohan?

–Ha pasado una semana desde que estamos aquí, y no he tenido noticias de él.

–Y eso te preocupa –sonríe.

–Es obvio ¿no?, no sé cómo van las cosas por allá.

–Te entiendo –dice Iresa– porque presiento que quieres decirme algo.

–Pues veras… en estos días me he dado cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos –ruborizada, encogiendo los hombros– ya no puedo negarlo más Iresa...

–Grita– Sabía que tarde o temprano te darías cuenta por ti misma –le guiña un ojo– eres tan orgullosa Videl que no querías aceptar la realidad.

–Lo sé, tenía que aclarar mis sentimientos... quería estar segura de lo que siento por Gohan –sin mirarla a los ojos.

–Se pone de pie– ¡Que emoción!

–Iresa... –Videl trataba de detener a la rubia.

–Esperaré el día de su reencuentro, no quisiera perdérmelo –entrelaza los dedos de la mano colocándolas a un lado del nivel de su rostro– Gohan y tú harán una bonita pareja, te lo aseguro –hace un puchero– me das envidia amiga, ¡mírate! conseguiste al hombre perfecto.

– ¡Iresa! –Intento llamar la atención de su amiga.

–Eres afortunada en el amor.

–I-Iresa –ya no podía sostener más esas miradas de asombro de los recién llegados, tenía que zafarse de esa situación de una vez por todas.

Los dos los chicos habían escuchado perfectamente las palabras de la rubia, Videl sentía su cara arder, era demasiado tarde, ya no podía hacer nada, en ese momento pedía a kami-sama que la tierra se la tragara.

– ¿Chicas? –habla Trunks.

Iresa al reconocer esa voz queda en silencio, llevándose ambas manos a la boca– ¡Por kami-sama!

–Mi madre, la necesita señorita Videl –dice amablemente.

No lo pensó dos veces, Videl se levantó rápidamente de su asiento para salir de esa situación tan incómoda en que la había metido su mejor amiga– gracias Trunks, iré enseguida.

Goten siguió con la miraba a la pelinegra dibujando una media sonrisa en su rostro– ya era hora de que mi hermano consiguiera a alguien –cruza los brazos.

–Así es –apoya el peli lila.

–Me agrada la señorita Videl –sonríe– mi madre anda empeñada que deberían casarse esos dos tortolos.

– ¿Qué? ca-casarse –ríe Iresa– no estará hablando enserio tu madre verdad Goten –lo mira– o ¿sí?

–Ríe el segundo hijo de Milk– le falta conocerla más señorita Iresa, no sabe de lo que es capaz mi madre.

–Continúa Trunks– Yo que usted señorita, me iría de una vez a la oficina de mi madre.

– ¿Por qué debería hacer eso?

–Porque mi hermano acaba de llegar, ¿Qué no quería perderse de su reencuentro? –imitando la postura de la rubia.

La rubia clava la mirada en los dos chicos con desdén– ustedes dos ¡me las pagaran! –comienza a caminar acelerando el paso y el dúo inseparable comienza a reír a carcajadas.

–Espera… –tratando de calmarse- tú tenías que hablar con tu hermano.

–Lo sé, pero quisiera que sea hasta en la noche –ríe– hace tiempo que no hacíamos esto Trunks.

–Es verdad, no te ibas a amargar toda la vida –comienza a reír otra vez.

–No quisiera ser un amargado, me gusta esta vida –confiesa Goten.

 **-o-**

–No entiendo por qué tanta prisa en mandarme a llamar –quitándose los lentes por el cansancio.

–Sé que estás cansado, lo entiendo –suena el teléfono y contesta– está bien hazla pasar… gracias –cuelga y continúa– pero no se la razón por la que te mando a llamar Satán, no quiso dar más detalles.

–Entiendo –pensó– _"otra vez, secretos… a Videl no le agradara"_.

–Cuando te llamó, enseguida se fue a Orange Star City a encargarse de la editorial, así que te quedarás aquí a terminar el proyecto junto a las chicas.

–Y lo sabe… ella –mira a la científica.

–No –sorbe un poco de café– por eso la mande a llamar.

–Ya veo... –desviando la mirada.

–Entra a la oficina– con permiso Bulma, en que... –Al fijar su vista hacia enfrente nunca pensó encontrarse a la persona que más anhelaba ver, sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón, una felicidad la embargaba de verlo de nuevo, ver aquellos ojos negros que trasmitan inocencia pura, ya podía estar más tranquila después de una semana– Gohan ¿qué haces aquí? pensé que...

–Hola Videl –sonríe– bueno, eso díselo a Bulma –señala a la científica.

– ¡Oye tú! –Su expresión se endureció– cómo te atreves a venir hasta aquí, no tuve noticias tuyas en una semana, fue como si te tragase la tierra –pagándole en el brazo– ¡soy tu jefa! eres un desconsiderado.

– ¡Eh! –Colocando una mano en la nuca, típica pose de la familia Son– yo… no era mi intensión Videl, te pido una disculpa.

–No me vengas con un ¡NO ERA MI INTENSIÓN! ¡TE PIDO UNA DISCULPA! eres un malagradecido Gohan –cruza los brazo– es más, no quiero escucharte ¡entendiste!

–" _Kami-sama ayúdame, no entiendo a las mujeres"_ –pensó– yo no…

Bulma reía para sí misma, ver al primer hijo de Goku meterse en un enrollo y tener que afrontar la furia de una chica, eso no tenía precio– bueno ya que estas aquí Videl, necesito anunciarte…

–Entra sin previo aviso– Gohan, que alegría verte por aquí –corre a abrazarlo.

–Ho-Hola Iresa –regalándole algunas palmaditas en la espalda, sintiendo una mirada de reproche de parte de la chica de ojos azules– lo mismo pienso Iresa.

–Disculpa Gohan, no era mi intensión incomodarte –deshaciendo el abrazo– es que nos hace mucha falta tu presencia –Gohan ríe nerviosamente.

–Qué más da –suspira Bulma, colocando una mano en su cabeza– Videl, tu padre tuvo que irse de imprevisto.

– ¿Qué? ¿Y no te menciono nada? –dijo enojada.

–Para nada –mueve la cabeza en señal de negación.

– ¡Siempre es lo mismo! –Resopla– no podía ir mejor mi día –sale de la oficina azotando la puerta.

–Iré hablar con ella.

–Sera mejor dejarla sola –aconseja Iresa– se cómo se ha de sentir en este momento.

–Interviene Bulma– dejemos que se tranquilice un poco.

–No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados, necesito… –insiste.

–No seas necio Gohan, no creo que tenga ganas de hablar con nadie y en especial contigo.

–Tienes razón –ruborizándose– ¿Qué tengo que ver yo?

–Eso no te lo puedo decir –sonríe triunfante.

–Cuestiona– ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió para que este así?

–Bueno, es una larga historia que no querrás saber –uniendo los dedos índices.

–Iresa –mira a su amiga.

–No te preocupes, no es nada es algo sin importancia –ríe con nerviosismo– dejémosla sola ¿Si?

–Pero yo…

–Eres tan terco al igual que tu padre, de tal palo tal astilla –frunce el ceño– ve a descansar Gohan, avisare a Milk que estas aquí.

Instalándose en una de las habitaciones de Capsule Corp. camino hasta el balcón para estirar sus extremidades superiores, si lo pensaba bien, necesitaba relajarse del estrés de la empresa. No le haría mal un descanso.

– ¿Gohan?

–Voltea– Madre, cómo has estado –sonríe.

– Bien, ¿Cómo quieres que este? –Recrimina– preocupada por ti ¡Claro!, ya no te acuerdas que tienes una madre.

–Ríe– no es para tanto mamá, recuerda que necesitaba tiempo.

– ¿Cómo que no es para tanto jovencito? No sé si te has cuidado bien, te has alimentado bien, como te va en el trabajo ¡no dices nada de nada!, solo me encuentro a mi hijo todo demacrado.

– ¡Ah! –rascándose la mejilla– bueno eso…

– ¡Gohan! ¡Habla ahora!

–Es solo el trabajo mamá –dirigiéndose a la cama para recostarse– quisiera descansar un rato, estoy muy cansado de tanto trabajo en la editorial –cerrando completamente sus ojos.

–Está bien –dibuja una media sonrisa, acercándose para depositarle un beso en la frente– me alegra que estés aquí.

La noche se hacía presenten en West Capital, no había sido uno de los mejores días para la hija de Satán. Estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama tratando de asimilar todo lo sucedido; la imprudencia de Iresa, si, cometió una metida de pata al no medir sus palabras ¿Qué podía hacer? Así era Iresa, no podía estar molesta con su mejor amiga, la necesitaba y ella a Videl.

Conociendo a esos dos no la dejarían en paz, estarían detrás de ella como un chicle, haciendo bromas de mal gusto, sin embargo, después de convivir y trabajar con ellos una semana sin duda hacían un gran equipo de trabajo, nunca pensó conocer a esos dos chicos tan agradables, simpáticos y bromistas a la vez. Solo kami-sama sabía la razón de ponerlos juntos para siempre.

Era como estar en un círculo vicioso secreto tras secreto, esto la afectaba anímicamente, sintiéndose excluida, humillada de los planes de Satán, así lo veía Videl. Que podía hacer ¡nada! no quedándole otra opción que esperar por aquellas respuestas de su progenitor.

Estaba feliz de ver a Gohan, pero al recordar que no tuvo noticias en una semana estaba molesta con el chico, habiendo medios para comunicase con ella y ¡no lo hizo!, pero tenerlo cerca era un gran alivio.

Estaba tan enojada que no quería ver a nadie en ese día, ni siquiera tenía apetito, con un nudo en la garganta sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas, ya no aguantaba más, desahogarse era lo más correcto. Una Videl frágil, inmune, se dejaba ver a la luz.

Milk caminaba por el pasillo con una bandeja de comida para Videl, no permitiría que su futura nuera no se alimentara como debe de ser. Como si fuera una madre, se preocupaba por esa chica. Al entrar a la habitación, se encontraba en penumbra, y lo único que alcanzo a oír fue el llanto de la hija de Satán.

– ¿Videl? –colocando con cuidado la bandeja en el escritorio de la chica.

–Por favor, déjeme sola –sollozando.

–No llores Videl –sentándose al lado– ¿Te hizo algo malo mi hijo? si es así, ahora mismo vera.

–No para nada señora, es solo que… no fue un buen día que digamos.

– ¿Segura? –cuestiona la esposa de Goku.

–Segura señora –secándose las lágrimas– No volverá a suceder –forzando una sonrisa en su rostro– gracias por su preocupación.

–Está bien –más tranquila– te traje comida.

–Muchas gracias, no se hubiera molestado.

–Lo hago por tu bienestar pequeña –abrazándola.

–Gracias –rompe en llanto.

–Desahógate te hará bien.

Gohan quien estaba a fuera de la habitación, escucho la conversación que sostuvo su madre con Videl. Se sentía culpable después de todo, sin medir las consecuencias que le trajo no informarle como iba la empresa. Ahora tenía que idear un plan para acercarse a la pelinegra. Sin percatarse, Goten estaba a su lado.

–Con que escuchando conversaciones ajenas ¿eh?

– ¡Goten! –sobresaltado.

–Baja la voz, que te van a escuchar –dice Goten.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestiona.

–Podemos hablar –mirando a su hermano mayor.

–Sí, claro.

–Vamos al jardín, creo que estaremos mejor ¿Tu que dices?

–Sí, vamos –hecha un último vistazo a la habitación.

 **-o-**

–Muy bien, has hecho bien tu trabajo –dice Satán– quiero que continúes así.

–Como usted diga señor Mark…

–Esto nos ha dado ventaja ante Shapner –observa los papeles originales de la empresa.

–Así es, pero esto aún no se acaba –sonríe.

–Tienes razón, esto no ha comenzado…

 **Continuará…**

Espero les haya gustado y disfrutado el sexto capítulo de mi humilde fic, como yo disfrute escribiéndolo. Bueno cualquier cosa háganmelo saber para ver que mejoro algo y cambiarle, también acepto quejas, sugerencias, críticas, de todo, estaré dispuesta a aceptar todo D: ¿Qué les está pareciendo? espero con gusto sus reviews, fav y follow jeje n_n.

Saludos. Hasta la próxima.


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno pues aquí les dejo el séptimo capítulo.

¡Disfruten!

 **Los personajes y Dragón Ball no me pertenecen son del maestro Akira Toriyama.**

 **Sólo escribo por hobby (^_^).**

 **Capítulo 7.**

–Tienes razón, esto no ha comenzado –dice Satán– estoy seguro que mi hija entenderá todo cuando termine este infierno –toma la copa de vino entre su mano– ese mal nacido de Shapner pagara por todo.

–Así será; le sugiero que no se meta en problemas –le dice.

– ¡Por favor! –Carcajea– ¿Crees que soy capaz de hacer una locura?

–No es que dude de usted, es una gran persona señor Mark –sonríe– es alguien de admirar, fue honesto con todos los habitantes de este planeta y sobre todo trata de proteger a sus seres queridos en especial a su hija –poniéndose de pie– pero más le vale que no incurra a la ley, tenga por seguro que Asa no sería el único en ir a la cárcel.

–Ya lo sé, pero si se mete con mi hija no se lo perdonare –aprieta el puño que tenía libre.

–No se preocupe por eso, su hija está en buenas manos –toma su abrigo– sabe perfectamente que tiene vigilancia las veinticuatro horas del día aquí en la empresa y en su casa.

–En verdad estoy muy agradecido por tú servicio en estos años.

–Aun no me agradezca, hágalo hasta que termine mi trabajo –camina hasta la puerta– me retiro señor Mark –abre la puerta– mi padre querrá saber esta información, con su permiso.

–Propio, no sé qué haría sin su ayuda –dice desde el escritorio.

–Estaría perdido sin nosotros –cierra la puerta, dejando a Satán solo en la oficina.

–Hmp… no lo dudo –sonríe.

 **-o-**

Por un momento, no sabía por dónde comenzar, sentía nervios y las palabras no le salían de su boca; ¡que esperaba! después de un largo tiempo no había entablado una conversación normal y civilizada con su hermano mayor, siempre terminaba peleando o discutiendo con él. Los celos lo habían segado por completo.

Gohan debió de dar el primer paso, prometió a su madre que hablaría con su hermano menor cuándo estuviesen las cosas un poco más tranquilas. Sin embargo, le había tomado por sorpresa. Si así lo quería Goten, tendría que darle la oportunidad de dejarlo hablar.

¿Por qué no darle la oportunidad?

Se lo merecía.

Escucharía a su hermano, en pocas palabras estaba dispuesto a dialogar como debía de ser, como gente civilizada.

Sentados frente a frente con una taza de café caliente, Goten notaba tranquilidad en la mirada de su hermano, ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo?, tenía que arreglar las cosas antes de que fuera navidad, no queriendo pasar otro año más separado de su familia, ni ver a su madre infeliz en esa fecha solo por sus malas decisiones. Deseaba ver a una familia feliz, junta, como lo fueron hace muchos años y además, tenía una gran curiosidad por conocer a su padre, ese hombre llamado Goku, claro que lo conocía en fotografías... pero tratar con él lo mataba de curiosidad, algo tenía que hacer ¿Pero qué?

Por otro lado, Gohan no le tenía rencor, ni odio, no podía hacer eso, son la misma sangre, son familia; recargándose en el respaldo de la silla para estar cómodo– dime Goten, de que quieres hablar –bebe de su taza de café tranquilamente, esperando alguna respuesta del menor.

– ¡Oye! ¡Me sorprende que estés tan tranquilo hermano!

–Así es –observa con atención al adolescente– no hay razón del por qué debería estar enojado contigo, no le veo caso –sonríe.

–Tu siempre tan positivo y noble –cruza los brazos recargándose en el respaldo al igual que su hermano, desviando la mirada en otra dirección– siempre he admirado eso de ti...

–Pues, también heredaste esos aspectos de nuestro padre –dejando la taza de café en la mesa– no sé qué hiciste con ellos, Goten…

– ¡Espera! –Suplica– Solo escúchame ¡por favor!

–Está bien, te escucho –sonríe.

–Estoy muy arrepentido por como los he tratado a ambos, y especialmente a ti hermano –lo mira.

–Eso no importa, creo que me lo tengo bien merecido –ríe.

–No digas eso –le dice, Gohan queda en silencio para escucharlo– ¡date cuenta hermano! hice sufrir a nuestra madre por mí arrogancia, por mis desplantes, mi indiferencia, y mi estúpido orgullo –agacha la cabeza– ¿Cómo crees que me siento por tratar a nuestra madre así? ¿Cómo crees que me siento por pelear contigo?, estoy tan avergonzado...

–Goten…

–Sé en el fondo que mamá no tiene la culpa de todo esto, y mucho menos tú –pausa por unos segundos– me cerré a un mundo donde pude haber recibido amor y comprensión de parte de mi familia, que mi hermano me cuidara, me protegiera, que tal vez me hubiera dado consejos, pero no fue así... fui cosechando rencor y esos celos hacia ti… ahora sé que mamá quería lo mejor para mí –sonríe con amargura– fui un idiota.

–No, tú no eres un idiota, solo el destino nos puso este obstáculo para poder superarlo como una familia.

– ¿El destino?

–Así es –Lo mira– además, no dejo de culparme por no haber aniquilado por completo a Cell, no te permití tener un padre como debía de ser… si yo hubiera acabado en ese instante que me lo pidió papá… esto sería diferente –Gohan se levantó de la silla para caminar y alejarse por unos centímetros, volteando a ver el cielo, sintiendo la brisa fría de invierno en su cara para relajarse un poco.

–No te culpes hermano –le dice, el mayor de los Son le mira desde la comisura del ojo– no trates de cargar toda la culpa tú mismo. Trataste de hacer todo lo posible para mantenerlo vivo, ¿Qué pensaría nuestro padre, sí estuviera aquí?

–Papá –piensa– _"diría lo mismo que Goten"_ –suelta una pequeña risita que el menor de los Son no noto.

– ¡Qué más da!, tengo a un hermano fantástico.

–Nunca me imaginé que dijeras eso de mí.

–Pues es la verdad –se defiende.

– Dime una cosa.

–Si cual –ladea la cabeza.

– ¿Ya hablaste con mamá? –pregunta.

–Si –bebe de su café– en esta semana hemos convivido más –jugando con la cuchara– solo que le hace falta a su primer hijo.

–Ya veo –cierra los ojos.

–Entonces, ¿me perdonas hermano? –se levantó y camino hasta estar al lado del Gohan, observa el cielo.

–No deberías pedirme eso –voltea a verlo– solo necesitaba que abrieras los ojos, que te dieras cuenta de tus propios errores, yo no estoy para juzgarte y mucho menos me enojaría contigo, al contrario estaba sumamente preocupado por el rumbo que nos llevaría está situación.

–No estaré tranquilo si no aceptas mi disculpa –cruza los brazos.

– ¡Estás hablando enserio!

–Estoy hablando enserio hermano.

–Pues que le hacemos –encoge los hombros– tú ganas, te perdono –dibujando una sonrisa, pasando un brazo por encima del hombro de Goten.

–Gracias hermano, solo una cosa más…

– ¿Que más quieres agregar?

–Deberías ponerte a entrenar, has perdido condición –le dice.

–Lo sé, no me lo tienes que repetir –frunce los labios.

–Por cierto –sonríe de oreja a oreja– sí que la señorita Videl es una chica muy hermosa –dice con picardía– ya era momento que te consiguieras a alguien con quien compartir el resto de tu vida.

– ¡Eh! –Gohan se había tensado poniéndose rojo de la cara– ¡De que estas hablando!

–Deberías ver tu cara –ríe desmesuradamente.

– ¡No digas tonterías! –Quita su brazo– ¡Deja de molestar!

– ¿No te gusta Videl? –pregunta.

–Esto…–dice nervioso– no te metas en lo que no te importa.

– ¡Te atrape!

 **-o-**

Milk esperaba pacientemente a que la hija de Satán terminara de comer, le había preocupado mucho al no haber bajado a comer cuando se le mando a llamar, por nada del mundo la dejaría sola hasta que terminara lo que preparo, le importaba su bienestar, su salud. No podía creer, que aquella chica de carácter fuerte estuviera llorando solo por un mal día, sentía curiosidad de saber cuál fue la razón, aunque sería un atrevimiento de su parte.

Camino hacia la ventana para admirar el cielo estrellado que regalaba West Capital, aunque no se comparaba con el Monte Paoz, Extrañaba mucho a su esposo, en esos momentos como le hacía falta su compañía para que la apoyara en los momentos difíciles; bueno, conociendo a Goku… que podía esperar de él, un hombre holgazán, sin trabajo que no llevaba dinero a su casa; solo le interesaba entrenar, pelear y sobre todo devorar una gran cantidad de comida que ella misma le preparaba. Suspiro pesadamente al recordar al hombre que amaba con locura, sin querer, bajo la mirada hacia el jardín, lo cual, llamo su atención al ver a sus dos hijos felices. Sin contener una lágrima rompió en llanto, no estaba triste si no feliz, lloraba de felicidad.

– ¡Gracias por la comida señora Milk! –Sonríe– ¡estuvo delicioso! nunca en mi vida, había probado algo tan delicioso como esto.

–Me alegra… que te gustara Videl –hipaba.

– ¿Señora Milk? ¿Sucede algo malo? –pregunta.

–No –secándose las lágrimas– no, no es nada Videl, no te preocupes.

– ¿Cómo no es nada? –Acercándose hasta donde se encontraba situada la esposa de Goku, sin perder detalle alguno, fija su mirada hacia el jardín– ya veo, con qué era eso.

–He estado esperando mucho tiempo para verlos así –confiesa.

–Pues entonces, ya puede estar más tranquila… vaya con ellos.

–Gracias Videl –tomando ambas manos de la pelinegra– muchas gracias.

–No agradezca –sonríe tiernamente.

 **-o-**

– ¡Goten!

–No tiene nada de malo que te enamores y más de una chica tan linda como Videl –coloca una mano en la barbilla en señal de estar meditando– aunque tenga su carácter fuerte.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –Voltea a verlo– ¡Cómo vas a saber que…! ¡Eres un adolescente Goten!

–Se más cosas que tu querido hermano –dice con altivez.

–Sí, claro –dice con sarcasmo.

– ¡Enserio! Aunque me he estado preguntando si ¿La señorita Videl sabe que eres un… saiyajin?

–No aun no lo sabe, he querido decírselo pero…

–Hay algo que te detiene, no es así –le mira– pues deberías decirle, no me quiero imaginar cómo irá a reaccionar cuando se entere.

–Lo sé, tengo miedo –suspira– ha pasado tiempo desde que nos conocimos, y no tengo los suficientes pantalones para decirle la verdad.

–Sí que estas metido en un gran dilema hermano.

–Ya lo sé.

– ¡Gohan! ¡Goten!

– ¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta Goten.

–Los vi desde la ventana –explica.

– ¿Nos estabas espiando? –pregunta el Son mayor.

– ¡Claro que no jovencito! solo admiraba el cielo y de casualidad los vi –coloca ambas manos en la cadera.

–Ya veo –coloca una mano en la nuca.

–Entonces ¡Eso quiere decir que se reconciliaron!

–Así es mamá –dice Gohan.

Milk corre a abrazar a su primer hijo, no podía estar más feliz de tener a sus dos hijos juntos –Gracias kami-sama, gracias –rompe en llanto.

–Mamá, no llores por favor –pide Gohan. Sintiendo una mirada encima, Gohan dirige su vista hacia Capsule Corp., Videl quien estaba observando la escena familiar de los Son, rápidamente cierra la cortina.

Goten solo atino en sonreír.

–" _Videl"_ –pensó– si me permiten… quisiera arreglar un asunto pendiente.

Deshaciendo el abrazo entre su hijo– pero Gohan… ¿A dónde vas?

–No es nada grave mamá, no te preocupes –empezando a caminar, para no ser más interrogado por su madre.

– ¡Ve con tu chica! –dice Goten a lo lejos.

– ¡QUEEEE! –Grita Milk– no estarás hablando de Vi-Videl.

–Pues algo así –cruza los brazos– no hay nada en concreto todavía, pero este arroz ya se coció.

– ¡Ah! Mi Gohan –emocionada– ¡Hay que casar a esos dos muchachos lo antes posible!

– ¡Mamá no exageres!

–Qué lugar sería mejor para la boda ¿Monte Paoz o Capsule Corp.? –fantasea.

–No te adelantes a los hechos mamá –ríe.

–Tenías que ser igual que tú hermano –lo mira.

Acostada en la cama sin dejar de ver el techo, estaba más tranquila que como había empezado su día, a decir verdad, la compañía de la mamá de Gohan le había caído muy bien, y sin pensarlo, se encariño con ella… era como si estuviera con su difunta madre.

Estaba feliz por ver a la familia del pelinegro junta, pero aun así no se le olvidaba que estaba enojada con el chico. En el momento que se disponía a dormir, escuchando que tocaban la puerta de la habitación, de mala gana se levantó– ¿Quién puede ser a esta hora? –dice con fastidio, al abrir la puerta queda paralizada.

–" _Lo que me faltaba"_ –pensó.

– ¿Siques enojada conmigo?

Videl reacciona rápido cerrando la puerta de golpe, Gohan evito que cerrara totalmente la puerta poniendo un pie– ¡Que haces! –Frunce más el ceño– ¡Estás loco! ¡Qué tal sí te lastimó!

–Tal vez lo este y por eso no te preocupes, solo quiero que hablemos.

Deja la puerta y cruza los brazos– ¿Qué quieres?

–Responde a mi pregunta.

–Interpreta mi silencio –indiferente– para que quieres saber más, sabes perfectamente que estoy enojada contigo.

–De acuerdo, quieres escuchar una disculpa de mi parte, está bien –Entra y cierra la puerta detrás de él.

– ¡No deberías estar aquí! ¡Sal de mi habitación ahora! –señala con la mano.

–No me iré hasta que me escuches –recargándose en la puerta– sí, fui un tonto, debí informarte cómo iba la editorial, discúlpame Videl.

–Eso no será suficiente, con eso no me convencerás tan fácilmente ¡Una semana Gohan! ¡Una semana! –lo mira con desdén.

–Lo sé y te entiendo, en verdad discúlpame, no fue mi intención, pero la razón por la que no me comunique fue... porque necesitaba tiempo –llamando la atención de la chica.

– ¿Tiempo? Para qué necesitar tiempo –elevando una ceja.

–Tiempo para aclarar mis sentimientos –sin evitar sonrojándose– no hubo un día sin que dejara de pensar en ti –camino hasta quedar frente a frente.

–Go-Gohan –fijando la mirada en esos orbes negros.

–Yo… –tomándola de la mano– desde el primer día que nos conocimos, tú te robaste toda mi atención y mi corazón –sonríe tiernamente– simple y sencillamente me enamore perdidamente de ti Videl Satán.

Las palabras del pelinegro la tomaron por sorpresa. Videl no conocía esa parte de Gohan, un lado romántico, temerario, seguro de sí mismo, un chico muy diferente a como lo conoció. Donde quedo esa timidez que lo caracterizaba; estaba claro, el amor hace que la persona hagan locuras para estar con ella a como dé lugar.

–Gohan, yo… –nerviosa– no sé qué decirte…

–Entonces, tendré que esperar un poco más por ti –recarga su frente con la de ella, sintiéndose nuevamente rechazado.

¿Dejaría ir esa oportunidad?

¡No!

Estaba en su habitación, justo enfrente de ella. No dejaría que se fuera aunque estuviese molesta con él.

Decisión.

Aceptación.

No podía retrasar más lo inevitable, no podía rechazar a Gohan una vez más, no podían regresar a como estaban semanas... estaba enamorada de Gohan. Tal vez darle la razón a su amiga Iresa era lo correcto ¡al diablo lo que digan de esa relación!, era su vida, nadie más lo hacía, nadie le diría que hacer o no hacer, ella controlaba su vida.

Sin recibir respuesta alguna, poco a poco fue soltando la mano de la oji-azul retrocediendo poco a poco algunos pasos hacia atrás. Una vez, sintiéndose como un idiota declarando sus sentimientos que tal vez no podía ser correspondido por la hija de Satán.

– ¡Gohan! ¡Espera! –Sonrojada– Espera, por favor –coloca una mano en el pecho– ¡no te vayas! es solo que, no estoy lista para esto…

–Ya veo –forzando una sonrisa.

Camina hacia el pelinegro– es solo que me es complicado decirlo también necesitaba tiempo para aclarar mis sentimientos y estar segura de mi decisión… –toma aire– tú eres una persona muy importante para mí Gohan –tomándolo de la mano– no quiero estar lejos de ti ni un segundo más, eres la razón de mi vida, llegaste y la cambiaste por completo –sintiendo un calor en sus mejillas– te quiero Gohan.

–Videl…

– ¡Di algo! Me siento como una tonta –abraza al saiyajin en busca de refugio.

–También te quiero Videl, no sabes cuánto –Correspondiendo el abrazo con una sonrisa. Tal vez un te quiero era suficiente para ambos pelinegros. Sin duda alguna, con el paso del tiempo y el avance de su relación se dedicaran un _"te amo"_ – no sabes cómo me hace feliz escuchar esas palabras...

–Lo sé, no me imaginaria una vida sin ti.

– ¿Sigues enojada conmigo? en verdad no fue mí...

–Un poco –advierte– pero sí sigues insistiendo me enojare más –deshaciendo un poco el abrazo para mirarlo.

–Está bien, ya no diré nada –sonríe.

–Como que hace falta una cosa aquí –muerde su labio inferior.

– ¿Cómo cuál? –parpadea varias veces, sin entender a lo que se refería la hija de Mr. Satán.

–Gohan –negando con la cabeza– eres muy inocente para estos temas –ríe– lo que me sorprende más, es cómo pudiste expresar tus sentimientos.

–Ni yo mismo se cómo lo hice –ríe nervioso.

–Bueno, si queremos empezar esta relación, solo falta una pregunta.

– ¿Pregunta?

–Así es –dice con una sonrisa radiante.

– ¿Cuál es esa pregunta?

Sin perder más tiempo, Videl tomo la iniciativa si no lo hacia él, lo tenía que hacer ella– ¿quiere ser mi novio?

– ¿Eh? ¿t-tu no-novio? –sobresaltándose.

–En este caso deberías decir si, Gohan –ríe.

– ¡Ah! claro que si Videl –dice con algo de timidez.

El tiempo no existía en ese momento, solo estaban ellos, sus miradas permanecían conectadas y sus corazones de ambos empezaron a latir a mil por hora, sin estar conscientes de sus movimientos poco a poco fueron acercándose para fundirse en un beso tierno. Gohan a su vez la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura, mientras que Videl le rodeo con sus brazos por el cuello para hacer el beso más profundo pero a la vez apasionado.

Noviazgo.

Otra mañana fría en West Capital, el sol comenzaba a asomarse en los cientos de edificaciones de aquella ciudad tan importante.

En Capsule Corp. ciertos pelinegros seguían dormidos tomados de las manos. Videl abre poco a poco sus parpados, giro la cabeza hacia a un lado y visualizo a la persona que más quería en el mundo, Gohan seguía dormido. Avergonzándose un poco, nunca imagino que el hijo de Milk se quedara con ella. Ahora están juntos, ya no había marcha atrás.

Sueño.

¡No!, no era un sueño… era realidad.

Felicidad.

–Gohan, despierta –lo llama– no seas dormilón.

–Solo cinco minutos más –sin soltarla de la mano.

–Nada de cinco minutos más, es momento de que te vayas sí no quieres ser descubierto por estar en mi habitación.

–Eso que importa, que se enteren que estuvimos juntos toda la noche –todavía adormilado, atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo abrazándola por la cintura.

– ¡Gohan! –Sonrojándose y ríe– me haces cosquillas, en verdad estoy hablando en serio.

–No pasará nada.

– ¡Son Gohan! quieres que le dé una mala impresión a tú madre ¿Verdad? ¿Que pensara de mí? que soy una provoca… –deteniendo sus palabras– además estamos en una casa ajena.

Incorporándose de sobre salto y la mira– no quiero volverte a escuchar decir eso. Sabes a la perfección que mi madre te quiere como a una hija, además no pensaría eso de ti.

–Olvídalo, me daré una ducha –levantándose de la cama– más vale que cuando salga ya te hayas ido, sí no te la veras conmigo –sacando una toalla y ropa del closet.

Observaba cada movimiento que hacia su novia– ¿Que me harás? –Con una sonrisa de lado.

–Esa sonrisa bórrala de tu cara.

– ¿Qué tiene mi sonrisa? –dice inocente.

–Te conozco Gohan, así que no caeré en tus encantos –coloca una mano en su cabeza– así que hazme el favor de salir de mi habitación.

–Te esperare aquí, cual es el problema –cruza los brazos.

–Como quieras –dirigiéndose al baño– yo te lo advertí –cierra la puerta con seguro.

 **-o-**

–Dónde se habrá metido mi hermano.

–Vamos con la señorita Videl, tal vez sabe dónde está –dice el peli-lila.

–No lo sé Trunks, con eso de que todavía está enojada con mi hermano.

–Buenos días chicos –saluda la rubia.

–Buenos días señorita Iresa –saludan ambos amigos.

– ¿Se dirigían con Videl?

–Sí señorita –dice Trunks.

–Qué casualidad, yo también me dirigía con ella –sonríe– después de mi metida de pata de ayer, debe estar molesta conmigo.

–Ustedes son muy buenas amigas, tal vez ya se la haya pasado ¡Ya vera se le pasara! –le dice Goten.

–Eso espero Goten...

–No se desanime señorita, somos humanos y cometemos errores –mira al segundo hijo de Milk.

– ¡Ya no me lo recuerdes! –hace un puchero.

–Tienen razón –dice muy animada la rubia.

Caminaron por los pasillos de la casa, esperando que Videl supiera del paradero de Gohan.

Después de un cuarto de hora, Videl sale del baño arreglada– ¿Sigues aquí?

–Te dije que no me movería de aquí.

–Ya me di cuenta –viéndose en el tocador, toma un labial de color rojo para colocarse un poco de pintura en sus labios– ¡listo! –camina hasta la puerta.

Acercándose– discúlpame Videl.

–Ya déjalo así, tienes razón… al fin y al cabo tarde o temprano se enteraran que somos novios –ruborizándose.

–Por cierto, te queda muy bien ese color.

–Gracias, anda ve a arreglarte –abre la puesta. Sin darse cuenta de la presencia de los tres chicos que estaban enfrente con el propósito de tocar, quedado paralizados por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

–Está bien –besando a la oji-azul.

– ¡No puede ser! –dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo quedando sorprendidos. Ambos pelinegros, reaccionan rápidamente al escuchar esas tres voces familiares.

– ¡Maldición! –dice Gohan.

–Te lo advertí Gohan –dice mirando a su novio y luego a los tres presentes.

 **Continuará...**

Quiero disculparme por no actualizar antes UoU me surgieron algunas cosirijillas (como dice Ned Flanders XD) a parte de dibujar, otro de mi pasatiempo favorito :'). Pues la verdad hubo una cosa que me desanimado demasiado :'( y estoy algo triste, se me fueron todos los ánimos... no les ha pasado que tal vez ¿no tengan el apoyo de alguien, pero al final de cuentas la tienen?, pues me está pasando en este justo momento. Ya no sé qué pensar... esto me gusta demasiado y la neta no me imagino mi vida sin escribir _¡Ya no sería la Lupis rara que conozco!_ , no estaría contenta conmigo misma, la verdad cuando escribo saco todo mi estrés y me ayuda muchísimo :(… no quiero dejarlos así, yo sé que los decepcionaría... no sería muy grato de mi parte dejar inconclusa esta historia y las demás historias futuras _"las termino por que las término señores"_ como lo prometí, aunque mis ánimos estén por los suelos; pero bueno, pasemos al fic...

¿Qué les está pareciendo? Espero les haya gustado el séptimo capítulo de mi humilde fic, así como yo disfrute escribiendo este capítulo.

Bueno, bueno, bueno, al principio del capítulo como habrán leído se preguntaran… ¿Con quién mantenía la plática Satán? ¿Quién es el que se ha estado reunido todo ese tiempo? será ¿hombre? o ¿mujer?, la verdad yo si se quién es :v pero no se los diré hasta que avance la historia, todavía no es el momento de destapar quien es la persona involucrada en todo esto. Así que se los dejo a su imaginación jeje ^o^.

No saben cómo estuve modificando este capítulo 7_7U, se me hizo eterno terminarlo y quedar conforme con lo que escribí, pues aquí está el resultado. ¡No me maten! espero que el momento Godel les haya gustado, la verdad no se me ocurría nada de nada, hice mi mejor esfuerzo *se esconde*.

Quiero agradecer por el fav, follow, review (en general) a **Irbexnai** , **Giuly De Giuseppe** , **SViMarcy** , **Yuki Nekoi** , **LDVG** ; y a **Xipinau** gracias por el review (ya que no te puedo responder, te respondo por este medio :) me alegra que te guste y te tenga muy enganchada a la historia). Mil gracias por los reviews me ponen muy feliz y más que nada me motivan a seguir así :'), me alegra que les esté gustando este fic ñ/ñ.

Bueno cualquier cosa háganmelo saber para ver que mejoro y/o cambiarle, también acepto quejas, sugerencias, críticas, de todo, estoy dispuesta a aceptar lo que ustedes me digan D: hasta tomatazos si gustan. Espero con gusto sus reviews, fav y follow jeje n_n.

Saludos. Hasta la próxima.


	8. Chapter 8

¡Qué tal! bueno pues aquí les dejo el octavo capítulo.

Recuerden cursiva y negrita son _**RECUERDOS**_ , disculpen por recordárselo, de aquí en adelante daré más detalles sobre algunos acontecimientos que se aclararan.

¡Disfruten!

 **Los personajes y Dragón Ball no me pertenecen son del maestro Akira Toriyama, solos los personajes que aparecerán son de mi autoría.**

 **Sólo escribo por hobby (^_^) no lo hago con el fin de lucro, solo son utilizados para mi mera imaginación.**

 **Capítulo 8.**

Minutos antes, prefirió que se enterasen que por fin estaba con la hija de Satán, la única chica que quería con locura, a esa chica que le robo completamente su corazón, sin embargo, Gohan se maldecía a si mismo por no haberle hecho caso alguno en abandonar la habitación en el momento en que se lo pidió, de haberlo hecho no estarían en esa situación un poco incómoda para evitarse de malos entendidos.

¿Ahora qué harían?

Simple y sencillamente decir la _verdad_ eso era lo correcto ¡así de fácil! no podía ser tan difícil hablar sobre una relación que acababan de empezar, además de que tarde o temprano se enterarían de aquella relación que mantenían los dos pelinegros.

Nervios.

Duda.

Intranquilidad.

Silencio total… un silencio incómodo.

Mientras tanto Trunks y Goten no podían estar más satisfechos con la pareja nueva que se formó, pero al verlos juntos así de rápido eso no lo esperaban, tal vez pensaron que les llevaría un poco de tiempo pero no fue así.

¿Qué le paso a Gohan? donde había quedado ese Gohan nerd, sabelotodo, tímido y sobre todo tímido con las mujeres. Tal vez la razón estaba enfrente de sus ojos… Videl Satán. Ambos amigos querían lo mejor para Gohan y sobre todo verlo feliz al lado de una chica con quien compartir el resto de su vida.

Por otro lado, Goten no podía estar más que feliz por su hermano mayor, y estaba claro, Videl Satán seria la afortunada en compartir su vida al lado de una persona tan noble como lo es Gohan. Solo que había un pero, ya que le preocupaba el rumbo que podía tomar esa situación, sin embargo, él no era Gohan y no se metería en lo que no le corresponde, solo su hermano tenía que arreglar ese problema llamado raza _saiyajin_ , quien es en realidad… pero sin duda estaría con él en las buenas y en las malas para apoyarlo.

A Iresa se le pasaron muchas ideas por la cabeza, no negaba que estaba feliz por ellos… pero la pregunta más importante era ¿Por qué Gohan estaba en la habitación de su amiga tan temprano? así como un flash la idea surco por la mente de la rubia, quedando paralizada por aquella ocurrencia tan descabellada que tal vez podía ser algo tan real y la vez tan irreal– ¡POR KAMI-SAMA, PASARON LA NOCHE JUNTOS! –Grita a los cuatro vientos– us-ustede-des...

– ¡QUE! –dicen Trunks y Goten con la cara azul, quedando petrificados al observar a los dos pelinegros que estaban justo enfrente de ellos.

– ¡Eres un pervertido Gohan! –dice la rubia.

– ¡Es-Espera! No es lo que parece Iresa –Gohan trata de defenderse agitando las manos desesperadamente– yo no soy un per-pervertido –dice con vergüenza y sobre todo rojo de la cara.

Goten voltea a ver a la rubia– ¡Mi hermano no es así señorita Iresa! No creo que sea un depravado… –dice por lo bajo para que Gohan no lo escuchara– como el maestro Roshi.

– ¡Entonces! ¡Explícame! –Señala– ¿Por qué tu hermano está aquí? ¿Por qué tiene la misma ropa de ayer? ¡¿Por qué esta en la habitación de Videl?!

–No lo sé, debe tener alguna explicación –mirando a su hermano mayor– ¿no es así hermano?

Gohan asiente que estaba tan avergonzado sin poder evitar sentir un calor que recorría por toda su cara hasta las orejas.

–Yo tampoco creo que Gohan sea ese tipo de persona lo conocemos mejor que usted señorita Iresa –dice el hijo de Bulma para defender al primogénito de Milk.

– ¡Guarden silencio! quieren que todo el mundo se entere por este alboroto –Les comunica la pelinegra– arreglaremos de una vez por toda esta situación, entren por favor –haciéndose a un lado para que los tres chicos entraran a la habitación que se le fue asignada desde hace una semana.

–Pero Videl…

–Es lo mejor Gohan sé que saldremos de este embrollo – cierra la puerta y lo toma de la mano.

Mira a la rubia– Iresa no lo tomo tan bien que digamos, yo esperaba que…

–Pues debería, yo la conozco y se perfectamente que en el fondo ella debe estar saltando de felicidad… además no debería comportarse de esa manera –ríe– aunque tal vez le asusto que estuvieras aquí metido.

–Que graciosa, gracias por el apoyo –entrecierra los ojos– en pocas palabras me estás diciendo pervertido igual que ella.

– ¡Oh! Vamos, no te enojes, no estoy diciendo eso, de haberme hecho caso no estaríamos en esta situación –acaricia la mejilla del chico. Mientras los tres presentes miraban con curiosidad a los dos pelinegros, no pudiendo escuchar la conversación ajena que mantenían– ¿tengo razón? sí o no.

–Es verdad, todo esto es mi culpa –dibuja una pequeña sonrisa.

–No Gohan, no es tu culpa… solo tenía que pasar y punto.

–Estoy esperando –dice impaciente la rubia.

–Tenemos todo el día para charlar amiga –la mira.

–No me digas Videl –la fulmina con la mirada– entonces que estamos esperando.

–Este será un día muy largo –Gohan suspira resignado.

 **-o-**

–Llegue y ya no te encontré despierto padre, tenía algo muy importante que decirte.

–Estaba bastante cansando hija mía –dice mientras leía el periódico– déjame adivinar, ¿tiene que ver con mi amigo Satán?

–Así es padre –afirma– como sabrás los acontecimientos en la editorial, Shapner me pidió los papeles de la empresa e inmediatamente fui a ver al señor Mark, el mismo se le ocurrió darles papeles falsos, estoy segura que algún día de estos se los dará a firmar a la señorita Videl.

–Mientras más pronto, mejor. Lamento que esto tenga que pasar –coloca la mano en la barbilla– pero que mente tan mas retorcida tiene ese muchacho. No sabes lo que ha tenido que pasar Satán en todos estos años.

–Lo sé, sé que el señor Mark confía mucho en ti, eres su confidente más cercano –cruza los brazos– yo creo que sí lo ha de saber solo lo hace por venganza y despecho papá.

–Así es, aprecio demasiado a Satán, es como si fuera un hermano para mí –suspira– además, entiendo que estés entre la espada y la pared; trabajas para mí en la estación de policía, aparte de que trabajas en la editorial pero para ambos hombres que se declaran la guerra a muerte.

–Lo se padre, pero que puedo hacer, tú me recomendaste con el señor Mark, solo ustedes saben que estoy como agente encubierto.

–No tenía otra opción –encoje los hombros– sabes que eres la mejor detective que tengo en la estación y la mejor de la ciudad aparte de que eres mi hija.

–Me halagas, pero no es para tanto… recuerda que soy adoptada y me inculcaste este camino que yo no quería.

–Pero eres como si lo fueras, además ya hemos hablado sobre eso –frunce el ceño– porque te empeñas tanto en negar lo que haces.

–Esa razón ya la sabes… –observa la hora en su reloj– se me hace tarde, nos vemos en la noche –levantándose de la silla del comedor.

–Ten mucho cuidado, por favor.

–No te preocupes, se cuidarme sola –se despide fríamente– nos vemos padre.

–Buen día, Angela… –piensa– _"recuerdo perfectamente aquel día…"_

 _ **Pronto anochecería en Orange Star City, dar un pequeño paseo por las calles no estaba mal después de un día tan agotador en la comisaria habiendo mucho papeleo que tenía que hacer, sin embargo, no podía descuidar su trabajo y como comandante de la policía de aquella ciudad se encargaba de meter a los maleantes a la cárcel, estaba en su manos dejar las calles limpias, seguras y sobre todo que la gente caminase con tranquilidad. Después de que Mr. Satán diera su retiro de las artes marciales las cosas habían cambiaron drásticamente, convirtiéndose en la ciudad más delictiva de todos los tiempo con un alto índice de delincuencia.**_

 _ **El hombre solo se dedicaba en observar los locales con detenimiento, al doblar la esquina choca con una niña– deberías tener más cuidado por donde caminas…**_

– _ **Lo-lo si-siento se-señor, yo no qui-quise… –decía temerosa.**_

– _**¿Qué te pasa pequeña? –se inca– ¿Te perdiste? –la mira preocupado.**_

– _ **No señor –solloza la niña, quien no dejaba mostrar su carita sucia .**_

– _ **Entonces ¿Por qué lloras?, debe de haber alguna razón por la que estés así.**_

– _ **No es nada señor –apenada– no debo hablar con personas desconocidas.**_

 _ **Ríe por lo que la niña dijo –Estas en lo correcto en no querer hablar, pero no tengas miedo no te hare daño –dice el hombre– ¿Sabes quién soy yo?**_

 _ **Alza la cabeza para mirar a su interlocutor– sí señor, se quién es usted –secándose las lágrimas que salían de esos ojos violeta– lo he visto en la televisión es el comandante Yoshiyama Hiroshi, señor.**_

– _ **Muy bien pequeña, por lo visto si me conoces en ese caso ya no somos unos desconocidos –la pequeña lo mira sin entender– ¿Cómo te llamas?**_

– _ **Mi nombre es Hashimoto Angela… señor –se presenta con una reverencia.**_

– _ **Mucho gusto Angela… ¿y tus padres? –pregunta.**_

– _ **Mi-mis pa-padres –con un nudo en la garganta.**_

 _ **Recordar a sus padres se le partía el alma no quería recordar aquel suceso que le arrebato a sus padres, no tenía a nadie quien cuidara, estaba huérfana, vivía en las calles de Orange Star City, pedía limosna para poder alimentarse aunque sea un miserable pan para apaciguar su hambre, dormía en las calles teniendo que aguantar el calor, las lluvias y el frio amenazador del invierno. Comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente.**_

– _**¡Eh! Angela, discúlpame, yo no…**_

 _ **Abraza a Hiroshi – ellos murieron, señor…**_

– _ **Lo lamento –correspondiendo el abrazo– eso quiere decir que no tienes a nadie quien te cuide ¿verdad? –Angela solo asienten con la cabeza mientras seguía llorando– está bien, ya no llores, tranquilízate…**_

 _ **Meses después.**_

– _ **Angela, podemos hablar por favor.**_

– _ **Si dígame señor Hiroshi –sonríe.**_

– _**¿Qué piensas sobre la adopción? –la mira.**_

– _**¿Adopción? Yo no lo había pensado, pero para serle sincera me gustaría tener una nueva familia quien me quiera… pero no veo la hora en que ese momento llegue, señor.**_

– _ **Ya veo…**_

– _**¿Por qué me pregunta eso Señor? –pregunta con curiosidad.**_

– _ **Voy a ser directo contigo –suspira– me gustaría que seas mi hija y he pensado adoptarte. Claro con tu consentimiento si me lo permites. Además de que ya no te faltaría nada, tendrás un hogar en donde comer, dormir y sobre todo a una familia. Y sin duda alguna en estos meses me encariñe contigo…**_

– _ **Se-señor... Hiroshi –sorprendida.**_

– _**¿Qué dices pequeña Angela? –sonríe.**_

 _ **No lo pensó ni dos veces estaba feliz, teniendo que aceptar que también se había encariñado del comandante de Orange Star City. Esa felicidad que la embargaba no la había sentido después de que sus padres murieron por la delincuencia en las calles, dejándola sola por azares del destino– Si señor, quiero ser su hija –lo abrasa.**_

– _ **Gracias Angela –corresponde el abrazo con ternura– de ahora en adelante no me llames señor Hiroshi, llámame padre.**_

– _ **Está bien padre…**_

Editorial Possibility.

–Donde demonios estabas Angela –dice furioso el rubio.

– ¿Qué no tengo derecho a llegar tarde? Recuerda que estoy trabajando con el señor Satán.

–Ya sé, no tienes que recordarlo no soy un retrasado mental –elevo una ceja– ¿Dónde está lo que te encargue?

–Ten, aquí están los papeles que me pediste –coloca el cobre color amarillo en el escritorio del rubio.

Shapner empieza a revisar los papeles con una fascinación, por fin tenía los papeles _"originales"_ en sus manos– ¡Muy bien! Hasta que haces algo bien querida Angela, pensé que serias una inútil trabajando para mí –ríe.

–Hago lo que puedo Asa –frunce el ceño la pelirroja, tenía que aguantar las ofensas del rubio– tuve que ir a la casa del señor Satán, sin que se diera cuenta los extraje de su despacho –miente– si se te ofrece algo más estaré en mi oficina, tengo trabajo que hacer –sin recibir respuesta alguna del rubio– _"esto no se quedara así Asa"_.

– _**¿Angela?**_

– _ **Señor Mark, disculpe la hora, necesito de su ayuda.**_

– _ **Sí, dime ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?**_

– _ **Necesitamos los papeles de la editorial para dárselos a Asa.**_

– _ **Así que ya quiere empezar.**_

– _ **Así es señor…**_

– _ **Sígueme –levantándose del sofá – sabes, esperaba el día en que me pidieras los papeles, pero mejor que eso le daremos papeles falsos –subiendo las escaleras.**_

 _ **Siguiendo el paso a Satán– ¿Ya los tenia señor? –abre desmesuradamente los ojos.**_

– _ **Desde hace tiempo, debo de estar prevenido para cualquier ocasión –ríe a carcajadas.**_

– _ **Vaya, usted si es un hombre precavido –sonríe.**_

 _ **Entran al despacho– ahora… ¿En dónde deje esos papeles?**_

 _ **Mientras Satán buscaba los papeles, Angela observaba con atención cada centímetro de aquel cuarto privado de Satán al toparse con el cuadro de una mujer muy hermosa acaparando totalmente su atención dirigiendo cada paso hacia aquel objeto que colgaba de la pared hasta quedar frente a la pintura de aquella mujer inmortalizada en aquel lienzo, sin duda era tan hermosa que podía ser un ángel caído del cielo y así misma se sorprendió con el gran parecido que tenía Videl con esa mujer, la única persona que tenía prohibido entrar en aquel despacho era su propia hija.**_

– _ **Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero… ¿porque Videl no tiene permitido entrar aquí? –observaba detenidamente la pintura con algo de fascinación.**_

– _ **Por varias razones –sin mirar a la presente.**_

– _ **Disculpe, yo no quise…**_

– _ **Confió en ti y en tu padre que es un gran amigo que estuvo a mi lado cuando yo no lo necesitase. Tu padre como Lee Asa, fueron las personas que me ayudaron cuando me retire de las artes marciales… pero mi hija desconoce algunas cosas de mi pasado que tal vez no quiero que se entere, a mi parecer yo no soy un hombre de bien que digamos. Tengo muchos secretos… –exclama– ¡Por fin los encontré!**_

– _ **En verdad no quise ponerlo en esta situación, no debí preguntar –agacha la mirada.**_

– _ **No te preocupes, debes saber lo que en realidad soy –sonríe.**_

– _ **Señor Mark… siendo franca, aunque usted no quiera admitirlo, es un hombre de bien, al menos para mí sí lo es; admire su valentía cuando usted dijo la verdad, fue sincero con todos nosotros…**_

– _ **Angela, todo lo que dices lo haces para que me sienta bien ¿verdad?**_

– _ **Tómelo como quiera señor Mark.**_

– _ **Si te dijera la verdad, ¿Qué pensarías?**_

– _ **Yo no lo juzgaría; al contrario, le vería el lado positivo del porque lo hizo –dibuja una media sonrisa.**_

– _ **En verdad eres una buena persona Angela.**_

– _ **Gracias señor –sintiendo sus mejillas arder por el comentario del ex-campeón de artes marciales.**_

– _ **En fin, has lo que tengas que hacer, entrégale estos papeles falsos a Asa, sabemos perfectamente que yo tengo los papeles originales.**_

– _ **De acuerdo –asiente.**_

 _ **Alza la mirada, ve que la hija del comandante no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la pintura– Ella es mi difunta esposa Miguel, la madre de Videl…**_

– _**¡Ha! Es una mujer hermosa señor, tiene un gran parecido a su hija.**_

– _ **Así es, es la viva imagen de mi querida Miguel –Ambas personas absortas de lo que veían sus ojos.**_

– _ **Muy bien, has hecho bien tu trabajo –dice Satán– quiero que continúes así.**_

– _ **Como usted diga señor Mark…**_

– _ **Esto nos ha dado ventaja ante Shapner –observa los papeles originales de la empresa.**_

– _ **Así es, pero esto aún no se acaba –sonríe.**_

– _ **Tienes razón, esto no ha comenzado –dice Satán– estoy seguro que mi hija entenderá todo cuando termine este infierno –toma la copa de vino entre su mano– ese mal nacido de Shapner pagara por todo.**_

– _ **Así será; le sugiero que no se meta en problemas –le dice.**_

– _**¡Por favor! –Carcajea– ¿Crees que soy capaz de hacer una locura?**_

– _ **No es que dude de usted, es una gran persona señor Mark –sonríe– es alguien de admirar, fue honesto con todos los habitantes de este planeta y sobre todo trata de proteger a sus seres queridos en especial a su hija –**_ _ **poniéndose de pie**_ _ **– pero más le vale que no incurra a la ley, tenga por seguro que Asa no sería el único en ir a la cárcel.**_

– _ **Ya lo sé, pero si se mete con mi hija no se lo perdonare –aprieta el puño que tenía libre.**_

– _ **No se preocupe por eso, su hija está en buenas manos –toma su abrigo– sabe perfectamente que tiene vigilancia las veinticuatro horas del día aquí en la empresa y en su casa.**_

– _ **En verdad estoy muy agradecido por tú servicio en estos años.**_

– _ **Aun no me agradezca, hágalo hasta que termine mi trabajo –camina hasta la puerta– me retiro señor Mark –abre la puerta– mi padre querrá saber esta información, con su permiso.**_

– _ **Propio, no sé qué haría sin su ayuda –dice desde el escritorio.**_

– _ **Estaría perdido sin nosotros –cierra la puerta, dejando a Satán solo en la oficina.**_

– _ **Hmp… no lo dudo –sonríe.**_

Videl y Gohan al haber contado la historia desde al principio y sin omitir detalle alguno, para los presentes, Iresa debía disculparse con Gohan por pensar mal de él, no dejaba de sentirse tan avergonzada de sí misma que no quiera verlo a los ojos, no podía desconfiar de su amigo pelinegro siendo un chico respetuoso, habiendo quedado claro que no pasó nada entre ellos dos. Sin embargo, estaba feliz de que por fin esos dos tortolos estén juntos.

– ¿Y bien? ¿No vas a decir nada? –dice la pelinegra.

–No es que no diga nada, esto no me lo esperaba –grita de la emoción– ¡Ustedes dos están destinados a estar juntos! –Tomando cada mano de los dos pelinegros– yo sabía que no podían quedar solo como amigos.

–Te lo dije –mira de reojo a su novio.

–Pues que vamos hacerle, ja, ja, ja –coloca la mano en la nuca.

–Gohan, disculpa, estoy tan avergonzada –ruborizada– yo no quise pensar mal de ti… es que me sorprendió verte en la habitación de Videl y pues muchas ideas pasaron por mi cabeza.

Rascándose la mejilla apenado– ya no lo recuerdes por favor Iresa, ya está todo aclarado –mira su reloj de mano– si me permiten, me iré cambiar.

–Está bien, para desayunar juntos –dice sonrojada la pelinegra– claro junto a Iresa, Goten y Trunks.

–Sí, claro –sale de la habitación sonriendo y a la vez sonrojado.

–Nosotros vamos con mi hermano –sonríe– gracias por la invitación cuñadita.

Agradece Trunks–Gracias señorita Videl, nos veremos en un rato pediré que nos preparen algo para desayunar.

–Gracias Trunks que amable eres –dice la primogénita de Satán.

–Nunca pensé que Gohan fuera así de romántico –saliendo de la habitación al lado de Videl.

–No fuiste la única –admite– me tomo de sorpresa ese lado de Gohan.

–No cabe duda que Gohan es la persona indicada para ti.

–Eso espero…

– ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿No confías en Gohan? –pregunta la rubia, mientras iban caminando para ir hacia el comedor donde se encontraran con los chicos.

–No es que desconfié, siento que Gohan me ha estado ocultando algo muy importante –frunce el ceño.

– ¡¿Qué?! Esta paranoica Videl –ríe a carcajadas.

–Es que no me entiendes Iresa –coloca la mano en su frente– me ha querido decir algo la última vez que nos vimos.

–Mira, no hagas suposiciones que no deben de ser, no creo que Gohan te esté ocultando algo… veo en su mirada que esta perdidamente enamorado de ti, veo mucha sinceridad en él. Además tú lo quieres con toda tu alma.

–Espero estar equivocada –piensa– _"Solo el tiempo lo decidirá…"_

 **-o-**

– ¡Hermano! Espera –dice Goten.

–Ahora que –dice con algo fastidio.

–No venimos a molestarte Gohan –dice el peli-lila con sinceridad.

– ¿Le dirás a mama? Ya sabes…

–Tal vez, pero creo que no es el momento de decirle, quiero ver que tanto progresamos… además de que tengo pendiente un pequeño problema.

–Y eso es lo de ser un saiyajin, que en verdad tu eres quien nos salvó de la desgracia y que su padre de la señorita Videl es un fraude... y que al final se retiró de las artes marciales para no cargar ninguna culpa.

–No pudiste decirlo mejor que yo Goten –mostrando una sonrisa amarga.

–No te preocupes Gohan, la señorita lo entenderá –anima Trunks.

–No lo creo Trunks, algo me dice que siente que le estoy ocultado algo… además de que he tratado de decirle en verdad quien soy pero algo me lo impide –recargándose en la pared– tengo miedo de lo pueda pasar…

–Por qué temer es la mera verdad hermano.

Después de unos minutos se encontraban los cinco desayunando juntos como habían quedado, disfrutando del desayuno que había preparado Milk para ellos, Además de que Videl volvía a deleitarse con la comida de la madre de Gohan, necesitaba aprender de ella si es que en un futuro le cocinaría a Gohan.

– ¡Esto esta riquísimo mamá! –Halagándola– gracias por el desayuno.

–Disfruten del desayuno muchachos iré con Bulma de compras, así que disfruten su día de descanso –sonríe.

– ¡¿De descanso?! –dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

–Ríe Milk– ¿No les aviso?

–No, no paso el recado señora Milk –dice Trunks con vergüenza.

–Bueno ya lo saben –sonríe– nos vemos al rato, sale del comedor para encontrarse con la científica.

–Como se le pudo olvidar a mi madre –tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

–Eso que importa, al menos podremos descansar después de tanto trabajo que hemos tenido ¿no lo creen? –dijo la rubia.

–Tiene razón la señorita Iresa –apoya Goten.

– ¿Que quieren hacer? Que tienes en mente Goten –pregunta Videl.

–Salgamos –sonríe divertido.

Observaba con atención la documentación de la editorial que el mismo tenía en sus manos, papeles idénticos a los que tenía Satán en su despacho. De alguna forma tenía que darle a firmar esos papeles a Videl ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo persuadiría a la chica de ojos azules?, la conocía desde que eran niños nada se le escapaba de las manos y mucho menos que alguien tratara de hacerle daño. Es por esa misma razón por la cual se enamoró de la hija de Satán, de esos ojos azules, de su suspicacia, su fortaleza, su inteligencia, era la chica perfecta que cualquier hombre querría tenerla dentro de su vida. Pero como un balde de agua fría fue rechazado por la mismísima Videl Satán, solo recordar que ya no estaba con ella le causaba tanta rabia. Solo el pensar que ese nerd sabelotodo llamado Son Gohan estaba cerca de aquella chica, ese es otro obstáculo en su camino, en el fondo maldecía el día en que llego a sus vidas.

–Si no fuera por ti Son Gohan, todo sería diferente –gruñe dejando los papeles en el escritorio, masajeando su sien para aclarar más sus ideas, tratando de planear como quitar a Son del camino, no lo sabía con exactitud pero algo se le tendría que ocurrir– ¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo te quitó del camino?

 **Continuará...**

¡Hola!

Ha pasado tres meses desde mi última actualización y me disculpo por eso, no hice movimiento por aquí porque estaba con mis estudios, y la verdad fueron tres meses horribles para mí :'( fueron con muchas desveladas consecutivas y mal pasadas de no comer bien como debe de ser. Así es esto, así es el negocio de un universitario para salir adelante. Gracias a las palabras de mi hermana Araceli y de la familia **Godel,** seguí adelante. Pero bueno, lo bueno es que ya estoy de VACACIONES, ¡así es! mis vacaciones empezaron, y aquí me tienen de vuelta en fanfiction. Así que espero me hayan extrañado mucho :') jeje (no es cierto 7-7, solo los que me hayan extrañado, creo que pocos ¿No es así? Ok no :v ja, ja, ja).

¿Qué les está pareciendo? Espero les haya gustado el octavo capítulo de mi humilde fic, así como yo disfrute escribiendo este capítulo (después de tres meses :v creo que perdí un poco la practica en esto de escribir D: no me maten).

Siendo honesta, no quería destapar tan pronto a quien esta como aliada a Satán "en este caso" (7-7); sin embargo, las circunstancias se me dieron así y resulto ser Angela; la verdad no sé si se imaginaban que era ella u otra persona je, je n_nU.

Por otra parte todavía faltan algunas cosa que deben quedar en claro, claro que las daré y serán en los siguientes capítulos :), aunque pensándolo bien creo que este show ya se va a acabar :'( tal vez con unos 8 a 10 capítulos más y se acaba. No lo sé, necesito ver cómo avanza la historia para darle un fin.

En fin ^u^)r.

Quiero agradecer por los reviews a **SViMarcy** , **Yuki** **Nekoi** , **LDGV, Avery**.Mil gracias por los reviews me ponen muy feliz y más que nada me motivan a seguir así :'), me alegra que les esté gustando este fic ñ/ñ aunque tarde un poco en actualizar n_nU. Y también agradecer a los que dieron fav y follow mil gracias.

Bueno cualquier cosa háganmelo saber para ver que mejoro y/o cambiarle, también acepto quejas, sugerencias, críticas, de todo, estoy dispuesta a aceptar lo que ustedes me digan D: hasta tomatazos si gustan. Espero con gusto sus reviews, fav y follow jeje n_n.

Bueno no tengo nada más que decir, me despido… Nos vemos tratare de actualizar pronto :') aunque no prometo nada.

Saludos de Lupis OrSa.

Hasta la próxima.


	9. Chapter 9

Cursiva y negrita: _**RECUERDOS**_.

Aquí les dejo el noveno capítulo.

¡Disfruten!

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y Dragón Ball no me pertenecen son de Akira Toriyama, solos algunos de los personajes que aparecerán conforme avance son de mi autoría.**

 **Sólo escribo por hobby no lo hago con el fin de lucro, solo los utilizo para sacar toda mi imaginación.**

 **Vida nueva.**

 **Capítulo 9.**

― _ **Están equivocados**_ _ **―**_ _ **hubo un gran silencio**_ _ **―**_ _ **el verdadero salvador fue aquel niño misterioso que estaba peleando contra Cell, donde quiera que este le debemos agradecer por lo que hizo; yo no estuve a su nivel, no soy el peleador que ustedes esperaban de mi… por eso les hablo con honestidad. Si soy fuerte pero no a tal nivel como aquellos sujetos y espero entiendan mis motivos porque no quiero cargar en mi conciencia con esto, no quisiera mentir nunca más. No quisiera ser esa clase de persona que se quede callada para no decir las cosas como tal. No quisiera ser esa clase de persona que se quede con la gloria usurpando el lugar que no me merezco. Así que, me retiro para siempre de ser peleador de artes marciales**_ _ **―**_ _ **levantándose de la silla.**_

 _ **Mark se sentía más seguro de lo que hizo, estaba seguro que su vida sería otra, tenía que empezar una vida nueva al lado de su hija Videl. Todos habían quedado sorprendidos por las palabras del ahora excampeón del mundo. Aun así respetarían a ese hombre por ser honesto y verían a Mr. Satán como otra persona.**_

 _ **Semanas**_ _ **después**_ _ **.**_

― " _ **Usted no lo necesita Mr. Satán, tiene una gran fortuna por la cual sobrevivir ―dice un adulto mayor".**_

― " _ **¿Usted, trabajando? ―ríe a carcajadas el señor corpulento**_ _ **de baja estatura**_ _ **― lo aprecio mucho Mr. Satán pero yo no puedo hacer esto ―vuelve a**_ _ **reír**_ __ _ **dejándolo solo en**_ _ **el lugar"**_

― " _ **Estoy**_ _ **agradecida**_ __ _ **y**_ _ **a la vez impactada por su repentino**_ _ **interés**_ _ **por el trabajo Gran Mr. Satán pero por el momento la plantilla está completa ―dice la encargada de un despacho"**_

― " _ **Gran Mr. Satán, usted tiene la vida solucionada no necesita trabajar ―dice el hombre quien es encargado del restaurante"**_

 _ **Después de su retiro definitivo, Mark Satán más bien conocido como Mr. Satán el excampeón mundial de artes marciales empezó a buscar trabajo para mantener y darle una vida digna a su**_ _ **unigénita**_ _ **pero para su desgracia y por azares del destino no lograba conseguir empleo alguno. Ya que, por doquier que fuera a solicitar se lo negaban**_ _ **de una manera algo "sutil".**_

 _ **¿**_ _ **Fortuna?**_

 _ **Que les hacía pensar de la gran fortuna que este poseía. El dinero que**_ _ **ganaba**_ __ _ **provenía**_ _ **de los**_ _ **patrocinios**_ _ **y campeonato**_ _ **s**_ _ **, no es que fuera que ese dinero le perteneciera de cierta forma**_ _ **.**_ _ **Empero, tenía que dejar ir de sus manos esa gran fortuna.**_ _ **Mark,**_ __ _ **desde al principio no tocaría ese dinero porque sabía perfectamente que no lo necesitaba, no necesitaba depender del dinero si no que debía ganárselo de su propio esfuerzo. Por esa razón, tomo la decisión de no vivir en la mansión y mucho menos agarrar ese dinero ajeno a él.**_

 _ **No lo merecía.**_

 _ **Tenía que dejar en el pasado aquellas fiestas que el mismo Mr. Satán organizaba que con eso solo ganaba el interés de cualquier mujer solo por su fortuna. Tenía que dejar en el pasado aquel hombre arrogante y presumido. Tenía que dejar esa vida para siempre.**_

 _ **Aunque le doliera… tenía que dejar todo por su hija.**_

 _ **La puesta del sol en Orange Star City comenzaba a caer mientras que el alumbrado empezaba a encenderse una tras otro iluminado las calles. Cabizbajo, Mark caminaba por la acera suspirando derrotado, al alzar la vista hacia enfrente topándose con un pequeño restaurante; no obstante, al escuchar y sentir las contracciones que le imploraban con impaciencia degustar cualquier alimento posible**_ _ **.**_

― _ **Ya es tarde, debería comer algo en aquel lugar ―acepto el hombre de peinado afro― llevo todo el día fuera de casa y ni siquiera me he atrevió a comer algo ―tocándose el estómago para que este supiera que va a alimentarse.**_

 _ **Sin más retraso entro al lugar y con su mirada azulada busco un lugar vacío para poder sentarse y descansar. Después de unos segundos diviso un lugar en el centro del recinto, encaminando su andar hacia la mesa para luego sentarse en la silla.**_

― _ **Buenas tardes Mr. Satán, bienvenido ―sonríe la chica de cabello castaño.**_

― _ **Buenas tardes jovencita ―atina a responder de la misma manera.**_

― _ **Que desea ordenar ―preparando la pluma para anotar en la libreta.**_

 _ **Mark toma entre sus manos la cartilla del listado de comida que se encontraba plasmada en ella. Miraba de arriba y abajo decidiendo que comer― un Ramen y unos Dorayaki por favor.**_

 _ **La chica solo atina a sonreír dejando al excampeón mundial solo.**_

― _ **Ahora que hare ―cruza los brazos― e**_ _ **so de conseguir trabajo sí que es difícil…**_

 _ **Un hombre rubio que pasaba al lado se detuvo al escuchar al excampeón― "¿El gran Mr. Satán consiguiendo empleo?" ―pensó el hombre quien le miraba con curiosidad―. ¿Disculpe puedo sentarme? ―señala la silla contigua al padre de Videl.**_

― _**¿Eh? ―Mark hace un ademan con la mano― Sí, claro, adelante.**_

― _ **Muchas gracias, que amable es Mr. Satán ―sonríe.**_

― _ **No, no me diga así por favor ―ríe.**_

 _ **La azafata había llegado con la orden del hombre de peinado afro interrumpiendo la alegre conversación que empezaba a sostener con el hombre desconocido.**_

― _ **Gracias jovencita.**_

― _ **No agradezca Mr. Satán, buen provecho ―la chica castaña se retira.**_

― _ **Entonces como quiere que le llame ―comenta el rubio.**_

― _ **Mark Satán.**_

― _ **Mucho gusto Mark Satán ―extiende el brazo derecho para darle un apretón de mano― Soy Lee Asa.**_

― _ **Mucho gusto ―Mark sonríe.**_

― _ **Disculpa mi atrevimiento pero sin querer, escuche lo que mencionaste hace unos momentos ―posando la mirada en el excampeón.**_

― _**¡Eh! Bueno, en realidad no he tenido suerte que digamos ―agacha la mirada avergonzado.**_

― _ **No tienes por qué sentirte de esta manera; además, no es que se trate de suerte Mark es solo que te respetan con demasía. Hace días diste tu retiro de las artes marciales aparte de que nos hablaste con la verdad.**_

― _ **Bueno yo…**_

― _ **Deberías sentirte orgulloso de ti ―comenta el hombre de cabello rubio― eso habla muy bien de ti.**_

― _ **Lo estoy, pero nadie me quiere dar trabajo en estos momentos ―endurece las facciones del rostro.**_

― _ **Yo te lo daré.**_

 _ **El hombre de peinado afro no hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Lee Asa ―No entienden que ese dinero no me pertenece, no entienden que me deslinde de todo.**_

― _ **Yo te lo daré ―insiste.**_

― _ **No entienden que… ¿Qué dijiste? ―le mira incrédulo.**_

― _ **Dije que yo te lo daré.**_

― _**¡En verdad! ―en el rostro del padre de Videl se empezaba a asomar una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja la cual lo caracterizaba.**_

― _**¡Por supuesto! Sería un honor tenerte en mi compañía Mark ―sonríe extendiendo el brazo derecho para estrecharla con el excampeón mundial de artes marciales.**_

 _ **El esposo de Miguel no podía creer lo que estaba pasando parecía un sueño pero no lo era, era la realidad; mirando dubitativo la mano de Lee Asa. Era como si Kami le hubiera mandado un ángel caído del cielo, lentamente y con nerviosismo estrecha su mano con la del rubio.**_

 _ **Esperanza.**_

― _ **Ten por seguro que no arrepentirás Satán.**_

 _ **Satán solo se limita a mover la cabeza de arriba y abajo.**_

Con los ojos cerrados, Mark inmortalizaba un recuerdo de hace algunos años, sentado frente a su escritorio recordó a su gran amigo Lee Asa, recordar el aquel momento cuando lo conoció era muy nostálgico porque muy en el fondo estaba realmente agradecido con él; máxime, por haberle abierto una puerta a su nueva vida, al haberle dado una oportunidad de trabajar ya que nadie le daba al menos una pequeña oportunidad.

Sin quitarle la mirada de encima aquel sobre color manila que abrió hace meses atrás pero que ni siquiera se atrevió a ver el contenido de este. El progenitor de Videl con el pasar de los días siempre estaba a punto de ver la información que este contenía; sin embargo, desde aquella ocasión no ha podido estar en paz con su alma. De cierto modo, no quería saber la verdad. Harto de la situación que lo abrumaba con demasía, se levanta del asiento.

―Estoy seguro que algún día de estos me volveré loco ―frunce el ceño, masajeándose la sien.

De un lado a otro, caminaba en círculo de su despacho que de cierta forma peleaba internamente con su _"otro yo"_ con una copa de vino tinto en la mano y la otra en su bolsillo del pantalón. Pensativo, bebió de la copa una vez más para degustar el exquisito sabor del vino en su paladar. No había duda que ese brebaje era su favorita. No obstante, se acerca al escritorio para depositar la copa vacía no sin antes devolverle la mirada al sobre quien lo incitaba a ver de una vez por todas.

Desesperación.

― ¡Al demonio, no seas un maldito cobarde Satán! ―exclama exasperado.

Con una velocidad, tomo el sobre entre su mano izquierda y la otra mano temblorosa extrajo el contenido. Mark, leía con detenimiento cada renglón abriendo con desmesura sus ojos azules ―Esto no puede ser… ―boquiabierto― entonces él…

" _ **La asociación Asa-Satán estaba confirmada. Dando paso a una nueva era para la editorial… ¿Qué nos mostrara de ahora en adelante la Editorial Possibility?" ―el hombre de peinado afro leía un artículo de un periódico sentado al lado de su única hija que había ido a las fuerzas presentándose con una cara de pocos amigos. Que podía esperar de su querida hija llamada Videl.**_

― _**Mark, quiero presentarte a mi hijo adoptivo Shapner, Shapner Asa ―mira al pequeño niño con orgullo.**_

― _ **Es un gusto conocerte pequeño ―saluda con una sonrisa.**_

― _ **El gusto es mío. Señor Satán ―inclina la cabeza, sin más desvía sus ojos marrones hacia la niña de ojos azules― ¡hola me llamo Shapner! ¿Cómo te llamas?**_

 _ **Videl al notar que aquel niño se dirigía a ella, quien, le mira con severidad sin importarle la reprimenda que tal vez su padre le haría saber cuándo regresasen a casa.**_

― _ **Discúlpala, ella se llama Videl, ella es mi hija.**_

― _ **No se preocupe señor Satán, entiendo que ella no quiera hablar con nadie.**_

― _**¡Exacto, y bien que lo has dicho mocoso! ―alega la azabache de ojos azules.**_

― _**¡Videl!**_

Regresando nuevamente a la realidad― Esto tiene que ser una broma… ―el hombre de peinado afro aprieta ligeramente sus puños― definitivamente eres el hijo de Lee Asa… todos estos años hemos vivido engañados ¿Qué estabas tramando, amigo Lee?

 **-o-**

Al entrar a la oficina, Shapner se había llevado una grata sorpresa al estar en el interior de la oficina. No podía creer que siguiera intacta a como la recordaba ya hace mucho tiempo. Shapner estaba muy agradecido con la familia Satán aunque no quiera admitirlo. No obstante, solo había un cambio en ese lugar: dos escritorios. La cual uno era ocupado por la primogénita de Mark y el otro por el sabelotodo Son que compartía la misma oficina para trabajar.

Sus ojos marrones observaban con atención cada rincón de la oficina principal de la editorial, la cual le pertenecía a Lee Asa antes de que pasara a otras manos. Reconociendo perfectamente cada objeto que esta decoraba. Como olvidar aquella alfombra de color gris cuando solía jugar con sus juguetes como cualquier niño que disfrutaba su infancia y sin olvidar ese característico aroma que inundaba su sentido del olfato, un aroma que embriagaba todo su ser que a pesar de todo, lo tranquilizaba de sobremanera. Cada estante que contenía un sinfín de libros, hojas, carpetas y revistas de todo tipo. Cada cuadro que yacía colgado en la pared que en ellas aparecían diferentes paisajes de la naturaleza y uno que otra inmortalizaba a la asociación Asa-Satán.

Lentamente sus pasos se dirigían a una fotografía en específico, una fotografía que llamo totalmente la atención del rubio de cabello largo, clavando su mirada en ella… cierta melancolía empezaba a nacer en su interior.

Poco a poco fue acercándose a la fotografía que yacía enmarcada, no obstante había sido tomada años atrás. Con un movimiento de su brazo derecho fue acercando lentamente su mano la cual la yema de los dedos hizo contacto con el frio cristal que la protegía del polvo y no atrofiarse con el pasar del tiempo. En esa misma foto, se podía observar claramente su familia integrada por tres personas y la familia Satán de dos integrantes. Shapner sonríe con amargura al observar aquella imagen colgada en la pared, recordando que en ese tiempo era muy feliz a lado de su familia y sus recientes amigos: la familia Satán. Pero sin duda las cosas cambiaron con el pasar de los años…

― _ **Sí que eres persistente ―cruza los brazos.**_

― _ **Yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero ―sonríe altaneramente― además ya te hice hablar, Videl.**_

― _ **Hmp, piensa lo que quieras niño malcriado.**_

― _ **No te estarás mordiendo la lengua Videlita ―dice el rubio.**_

 _ **Videl solo le lanza una mirada desdeñosa.**_

Ligeramente mueve la cabeza en forma de negación tratando de olvidar el pasado. Sin poder evitarlo, aprieta ligeramente sus puños y dientes al mismo tiempo que, sentía una rabia que empezaba a dominar todo su ser.

― ¡Nunca debiste aparecer en el camino Son Gohan, nunca! ―golpea la pared con el brazo derecho― debe de haber una forma de sacarte del camino sabelotodo ―al ver el reflejo en el vidrio como un flash que surco su mente observa el escritorio de Videl, que, estaba perfectamente acomodada. Girando sobre sí mismo sonríe victorioso― vaya, vaya, que tenemos por aquí ―ríe.

Sin más reparo, se sienta en la silla de la ojiazul, ambos brazos empezaron hacer su labor, moviendo con cuidado cada carpeta, cada hoja que se encontraban en su camino. Para después proseguir con los compartimentos del escritorio, abriendo y cerrando cada uno de ellos hasta que sus ojos se toparon con varios folder que tenían escrito en la parte frontal _"Son Gohan, Capsule Corp"_.

― ¡Ya te tengo Son! la suerte esta de mi lado ―Ríe con desmesura― veremos quién gana esta guerra ―levantándose. No obstante sale de la oficina sin que nadie se diera cuenta, hasta la mismísima Angela.

 **-o-**

El día avanzaba en West Capital y el sol estaba en lo más alto irradiando calidez que este ofrecía en esa temporada del año para todos aquellos que deambulaban por las calles de la gran urbe. Caminaban tranquilamente platicando de cosas triviales. Sin más, sentían vergüenza por tomarse de la mano por primera vez como una pareja, sin poder evitar sonrojarse por tal afecto que mostraban ante los tres chicos que solo los observaban divertidos murmurando tras sus espaldas. Tal vez era incómodo para los pelinegros pero debían mostrar que se querían.

Para Videl, esto era nuevo. Todo fue tan rápido que, ni ella misma se lo creía; sin embargo, no creía quien fuera ella la que dio el primer paso, nada más ni nada menos que pedirle que fuera su novio. Solo recordarlo se avergonzaba más deseando que la tierra se la tragase por completo. Claro, que, estaba feliz por ello… su corazón latía con rapidez al echar un vistazo al hombre que estaba a su lado tomándola de la mano. Pudo notar que al igual que ella estaba sonrojado, no obstante, sonríe con ternura. No negaba que Gohan era un hombre atractivo pero tímido, aunque a veces no daba esa impresión.

Mientras tanto Gohan, estaba tan avergonzado que hasta ya podía escuchar la voz de su madre en la cabeza, estaba seguro que daría el grito a los cuatro vientos cuando se enterase formalmente de que Videl y él están juntos. Sin embargo, estaba feliz por estar cerca de aquella mujer que desde el primer día en que la conoció se enamoraría a primera vista.

¿Quién diría que se enamoraría de la hija del excampeón del mundo?

¡Era una locura!

― " _Kami sama, que todo salga bien…"_ ―pensó el azabache mirando hacia el cielo.

La rubia solo ríe. No cabe duda que estaba muy feliz por ellos. Como envidiaba a su amiga pelinegra pero era envidia de la buena, mirando con mera ternura como estaban tomados de las manos y sin perder el detalle de que ambos estaban tan sonrojados que se podía notar desde lejos cuando volteaban a ver otra dirección. Tal vez sean inexperto pero el tiempo dará lo mejor de sí, aprenderían del uno por el otro día con día.

― ¡Oigan, par de tortolos! ―exclama el segundo hijo de Milk― por aquí ―señala con el pulgar.

―Goten no seas tan cruel ―el pelilila apoyaba a los pelinegros― no los molestes.

―Gracias Trunks ―dijeron al unísono. Al menos tenían el apoyo del hijo de la científica y de la pelirrubia.

Caminaron unos metros más para doblar en la esquina. Sin saber a donde los llevaba Goten, se sorprendieron por la cantidad de gente que se encontraba aglomerada en cada puesto de la feria que se presentaba por un par de días.

―Hace tiempo que no asistía a una feria ―dice Ireza fascinada por lo que sus ojos veían.

―Disfrute del día ―Goten coloca ambas manos en los hombros de la chica― vámonos Trunks nos espera un largo día en compañía de la señorita Ireza.

― ¡Que! ―volteando a ver a los pelinegros― ¿Y ellos?

―Nah, creo que necesitan un poco de privacidad ―con una mirada picara hacia su hermano mayor― ¿no es así, Gohan? ―encaminando a la rubia― no perdamos más el tiempo, andando.

Sin más, el trio se adentró más y más hasta que se perdieron de vista en los orbes azabaches y azulados. Gracias a la magnífica idea del hermano menor de Gohan podían tener algo de privacidad pero el problema era por dónde empezar.

― ¿Qué te gustaría hacer, Videl? ―voltea a verla.

―Sentémonos eso me haría feliz, Gohan ―sonríe.

―De acuerdo, como tú digas Videl ―haciendo más fuerte el agarre de sus manos.

El día pintaba perfecto, sentados en una banca observaban el pasar de la gente, no necesitaban comprar o hacer actividades. No necesitaban de palabras, solo la compañía de ambos bastaba para pasar el rato.

Al estar sentada, empezó a recordar los hechos del día anterior, principalmente lo que el pelinegro estaba por confesarle. Se preguntaba ¿qué era eso tan importante que anhelaba contarle? La curiosidad la carcomía por dentro no dejándola en paz.

Suspirando― Oye, Gohan.

― ¿Qué pasa, Videl? ―sin hacer contacto visual con la chica.

―No es nada, solo que… me preguntaba ¿Ayer en la noche, qué querías contarme? ―mirándolo fijamente.

Gohan se queda callado ante tal declaración de la hija de Satán, claramente sentía la mirada tan penetrante de la chica en él. No estaba seguro si contarle y seguir guardando su más profundo secreto, también estaba seguro que tal vez la perdería. Pero ciertamente debía de afrontar las consecuencias de haberle mentido a la persona que más ama en el mundo.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Miedo.

―Bueno yo… ―agacha la cabeza― es algo que he querido contarte desde hace tiempo ―suspira con pesadez. El primogénito de Goku, admitía que era difícil de tratar un tema tan delicado como " _Los juegos de Cell"_ ―Videl, yo…

― ¡CUIDADO HAYA ABAJO! ―grita un señor de edad avanzada que estaba en la azotea del edificio.

― ¡¿Eh?! ―voltearon hacia arriba.

Era demasiado tarde e inesperadamente el balde de pintura que caía rápidamente hizo de las suyas cubriéndolos completamente a ambos pelinegros de pintura azul.

― ¡Que es lo que acaba de ocurrir, abuelo! ―se escuchó otra voz que acompañaba al señor. Quien miro hacia abajo para rectificar que precisamente ocurrió un accidente.

― ¡No entiendo lo que paso, el bote estaba a cincuenta centímetros de la orilla!

― ¡Por Kami sama! ―dijo asustada la muchacha de pelo castaño. Sin más reparo, corre a ayudarlos.

No muy lejos de ahí, Gohan sentía dos energías que fluctuaban a unas calles cerca de la feria, Gohan supuso que ese accidente fue ocasionado por ellos dos, esas dos personas las conocía perfectamente; en verdad actuaban como niños inmaduros a esa edad. Acabando con su paciencia.

―Esto no se va a quedar así ¡GOTEN, TRUNKS! ―retirando la pintura de su cara con la mano.

Boquiabierta, Videl quita el exceso de pintura que cubría sus ojos al escuchar las palabras de su novio no podía creer que fueron los causantes de ese accidente.

― ¿Se encuentran bien? En verdad les pido una disculpa, no sabemos qué fue lo que ocurrió.

―Es-estamos bien ―Videl se mira― eso creo.

―No se preocupen, entendemos que fue un accidente… ustedes no tienen la culpa.

―Lime, hija. ¿Se encuentran bien los dos jóvenes? ―reuniéndose con la chica.

―Si abuelo, se encuentran bien ―comenta la castaña.

―Debe de haber alguna forma de ayudarlos, miren como están ―señala― no pueden regresar así. Vengan ―dice amablemente.

Los dos pelinegros no tenían opción que aceptar la ayuda de esas personas.

 **-o-**

Manejaba a toda velocidad por el camino que lo conduciría a Monte Paoz, donde anteriormente vivía Son Gohan; Shapner haría una pequeña visita al hogar que actualmente le pertenecía a la matriarca Son, en caso de no encontrar a nadie en la residencia, tendría que ir a su segunda alternativa: West Capital. Tal vez les daría una sorpresa a Videl.

Al arribar al lugar, deteniendo la marcha del automóvil, desde adentro, pudo notar la tranquilidad que transmitía el Monte Paoz tal vez sería un lugar perfecto para vivir alejado del ajetreo de la ciudad y del estrés. Sin más, abre la puerta del convertible para dirigirse directamente a la puerta de la residencia; tocando varias veces a la puerta, pensó que no había nadie en la casa para atenderlo. Encogiéndose de hombros no tenía otra opción en ir a Capsule Corp., donde prácticamente se encontraban sus compañeros de trabajo.

 **-o-**

―Estamos muy agradecidos con ustedes ―sostiene una bolsa de tela donde yacían sus cosas del azabache y las de ella.

―No agradezcas muchacha ―negando con la cabeza― es un honor ayudar a la hija de Mr. Satán.

―Así es ―sonríe la castaña.

―Bueno creo que es momento de irnos ―colocando la mano en el hombro de la ojiazul― espero no hayamos sido una molestia.

―No, no, no ―nuevamente niega con la cabeza― no digas eso, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ustedes.

 **-o-**

― ¿Siguen sin aparecer Gohan y Videl? ―dice Ireza preocupada.

―Así es ―dice Trunks con una sonrisa que no podía evitar desaparecer de su cara.

―Ustedes dos no tienen límites ―colocando una mano en su cabeza― solo los deja uno solo y hacen tal barbaridad.

―No es para tanto señorita Ireza ―Goten se recarga en la pared― solo fue una simple broma.

― ¡Si claro, una broma! ―se azota en el sillón de la estancia― pidan a Kami sama que los ayude a salir de esto, estoy segura que se vengaran de ustedes dos. Ténganlo por seguro.

―Si no conociera a mi hermano, sé que lo haría y no lo dudo.

―Vaya, con que aquí están ―dice Gohan con tranquilidad.

Los tres al escuchar la voz se voltean rápidamente.

― ¡Videl! ―corre a abrazarla ―me legra que te encuentres bien, estaba muy preocupada por ustedes ―mira al pelinegro.

―Estamos bien Ireza, no te preocupes.

―Hola chicos ―saluda Bulma― Videl, Gohan un tal Shapner Asa los anda buscando.

― ¡Que! ―dicen al unísono.

―Me pido que solo ustedes vayan ―primero mira al hijo de Goku y después a la pelinegra― me da la impresión de que no viene con buenas intenciones.

Videl por su parte endurece sus facciones, dejando salir a la luz la verdadera Videl Satán. Por otra parte Gohan no se quedó atrás siguiendo a la chica de ojos azules.

―Esto no pinta nada bien ―dice Ireza.

 **Continuará...**

¡Qué tal! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien. Lo sé, lo sé, fue mucho tiempo en no actualizar este fic lo más antes posible. Creo que estaba bloqueada y la verdad __no llegaba la musa de la inspiración para escribir esta historia y sinceramente no tenía la menor idea en como continuar. Y viéndolo bien, este fanfic casi estaba próximo a cumplir el año en que no hago movimiento.

En verdad les pido una gran disculpa, lo tenía muy pero muy abandonado y no pretendía dejarlo en un hiatus muy largo. También quiero agregar que me seguí con otros tres fics y la verdad no quero abandonar este… no sé qué pasa por mi cabecita que vienen nuevas ideas a mí y me dedico a escribirlas. Pero también la vida real me tiene ocupada.

En fin, aquí les deje el noveno capítulo. Espero no haya perdido a los lectores que leen este fic *risa nerviosa* y si es así… tienen el derecho a odiarme y matarme por no ser responsable con lo que hago ¿Qué les está pareciendo? Espero les haya gustado el noveno capítulo de mi humilde fic, así como yo disfrute escribir este capítulo.

Finalmente, quiero agradecer por los reviews a **LDGV** mil gracias por comentar me motiva a seguir así :') _**"gracias tío Luis por seguir apoyando este fic"**_. Y a **Peppa** te respondo tu comentario por este medio: mil gracias por leer el fic me alegra que te gustara me hace muy feliz saberlo y como lo mencione antes no pretendía dejarlo en un hiatus muy largo… en fin muchas gracias por los ánimos para seguir escribiendo el fic y darle una oportunidad, la verdad te lo agradezco muchísimo. Cuando vi tu comentario bueno pues me animaste… tú fuiste quien me inspiro a escribir la continuación, en verdad estoy muy agradecida contigo.

Bueno cualquier queja, sugerencia, crítica, hasta tomatazos si gustan. Cualquier comentario, fav y follow también son bienvenidos.

Saludos.

Nos vemos, hasta la próxima.


End file.
